


sugar, we're going down

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Times lmao, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Office Sex, One Big Happy Family, Overthinking Kiyoomi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Smut smut smut with feelings, Soft Sugar Daddy Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sugar Baby Miya Atsumu, Vanilla Sex lol, age gap, more tags as we go along, soft smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Kumurap si Kiyoomi nang mapansin niyang malungkot ang ngiti ni Atsumu. May kung ano talaga sa mata nito na hinahatak siya. Pakiramdam ni Kiyoomi ay handa siyang malunod sa mga titig nito. Pakiramdam niya ay gusto niyang alagaan si Atsumu.o kung saan soft sugar daddy Kiyoomi na hulog na hulog para sa kanyang sugar baby Atsumu.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 47
Kudos: 334





	1. Tirahin na natin ng patago 'yan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for: "Ang bastos naman ng bibig mo eh. Linisin natin."
> 
> "Bastos ba? E gusto mo namang binabastos ka ng bibig ko, 'di ba?"
> 
> Cue in office couch sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha. kala niyo tapos na ang pornerist agenda ko? nagbabalik ako para sa makalat na soft sugar daddy kiyoomi at soft baby atsumu dahil kailangan at kung walang gagawa pakainin ko na lang sarili ko.
> 
> thank you sa mga tita at sa anak ko na sumilip nito. para ito sa titas of sakuatsu bold aha! mahal ko kayo. bengz. at sa number wan dibel ko, kim!! <3
> 
> Rated Explicit: Para sa lenggwahe at sa sexual content. Read at your own risk. Dadagdagan ko ang tags habang dumadami ang chapters.
> 
> P.S.: may plot to okay dahan-dahanin ko na lang ibato kasi buwiset na ako sa sakuatsu hahahah

* * *

  
  


"Dapat matuto ka nang magsalita nang maayos. 'Di palaging dinadaan sa init ng ulo ang mga ganap sa office niyo, Sir Sakusa."

Pinanood ni Kiyoomi ang ekspertong pagtatali ng kurbata ni Atsumu sa leeg niya. Dalawang taon na sila sa arrangement na ito.  _ Sugar daddy and sugar baby relationship. _

Natagpuan niya si Atsumu na nagju-juggle ng tatlong trabaho para matustusan ang pag-aaral ng kapatid nito. Mayroong kung ano sa mata ni Atsumu na nahuli si Kiyoomi. May kung anong bumubulong sa kanya na alagaan ito at ibigay dito ang lahat.

Kaya naman ng magkaroon ng pagkakataon ay kinuha na iyon ni Kiyoomi. Dinaan niya sa santong paspasan lahat. But unlike the others, malayo sa nakasanayan ang relasyon nila ni Atsumu. 

He gets extra soft for  _ his baby _ . Atsumu never asks for anything but Omi gives him  _ his everything _ . Ibibigay niya lahat, kahit buong mundo sa paanan ni Atsumu. Pati apelyido ni Kiyoomi ay ibibigay niya rito.

  
  


Isang pitik lang ay tatalon siya sa bangin para rito. Masyado pa sigurong maaga para sumalo ng maraming emosyon pero  _ mahal _ na niya ang lalaki.

Hindi man nila tahasang sinasabi ay pilit niyang pinararamdam: sa mga halik, haplos pagdating sa kama at sa mga bagay na kailanganin ni Atsumu.

"Tingnan mo nga, nakasimangot ka na naman. Ano na naman bang ginawa ng mga empleyado mo sa iyo?"

Hinagod ni Atsumu ang pagkakakunot ng noo niya at agad na gumaan ang loob ni Kiyoomi. Sinampay ng lalaki ang braso sa balikat niya bago tumingkayad si Atsumu at hinalikan ang dalawang taling sa noo ni Kiyoomi.

"Sungit mo," Tukso ni Atsumu bago tinapik ang pisngi niya, "Please lang naman kumalma ka mamaya? Lagi na lang nagsusumbong sa akin mga staff mo kapag nagpapatawag ka bigla ng meeting. Tapos nanininigaw ka."

"Baby, kasalanan nila 'yon. Sa sobrang gulo ng engagement last year may importanteng kliyente na gustong mag-pull out ng engagement. Tapos may isa akong special report na hinihingi, last week pa! Hanggang ngayon wala pa ring update? Kung 'di mo tatanungin, wala ring sasabihin sa 'yo. Ano ako, tanga?!"

  
  


Sunud-sunod na humalik si Atsumu sa labi niya hanggang sa tuluyan niyang hinuli iyon at ikinulong ang kumawalang ungol sa bibig.

Hinagod niya ang dila nito agad, walang patumanggang sumipsip at umiikot habang lumilikot ang daliri ni Atsumu sa dress shirt niya kaya agad niyang kinuha ang kamay nito.

"Malulukot damit ko, kapag halik, halik lang. Open up," Hingal ni Kiyoomi bago muling lumusong sa langit ng bibig ni Atsumu.

Mainit, masarap at liyong-liyo na siya sa pagnanasa si Kiyoomi. Binitawan niya si Atsumu at agad na dinala ang dalawang palad niya sa pang-upo nito bago binigyan ng magkabilang sampal.

Umungol ito at inatake niya ang bibig nito nang mas malalim na halik. Halos lunukin nila ang isa't isa. Idinikit ni Kiyoomi ang sarili sa mga hita ni Atsumu at agad na lumayo ang lalaki para dumaing.

Namumungay ang mga mata ni Atsumu, magang-maga ang mga labi at dama na rin niya ang tigas sa cotton shorts nito

"Omi ko, please?"

Ngumisi lang siya bago umiling at nag-iwan ng marka sa leeg nito.

"Hindi puwede. May meeting kami ng Tax Team."

"Kahit t-ten minutes, d-daddy? S-Sir Sakusa?"

Nanginig ang mga tuhod ni Kiyoomi kulang na lang ay lumuhod na si Atsumu kaya hinawakan niya ang pangahan nito upang punuin ng malalambing ng halik ang buong mukha.

"Hmm? Miss mo na baby?" Dinala ni Kiyoomi ang mga kamay sa pagitan ng hita ni Atsumu at marahang hinaplos ang tigas at init na tumatagos sa cotton shorts nito.

Dahan-dahan, taas-baba habang nakaawang ang mga labi ni Atsumu sa kanya. Nangingintab ang matang puno ng tiwala at pagnanasa. 

Agad din niyang binatawan iyon at saka yumakap bago humalik sa noo nito.

"Kapag maaga natapos ang meeting ko at naayos ang mga reports, uuwi ako agad. Babe time later?"

Mabilis na tumango si Atsumu at sumiksik sa leeg ni Kiyoomi, pulang-pula ang mga pisngi nito.

Hinipan niya ang tainga nito bago nag-iwan ng basang halik, "Behave, okay? Alis na ako. Call me kapag may kailangan ka. 'Yung susi ng kotse nasa drawer lang so kung aalis ka, huwag ka nang mag-commute, okay?"

"D-Daddy," Maliit ang boses ni Atsumu sa leeg niya, "'Di ka ba puwedeng mag-leave today?  _ Omi ko, please?, _ "

Kaunti na lang ay mapuputol na ang pasensya ni Kiyoomi. Sabik na sabik na rin siya maangkin si Atsumu. Napakalambot nito sa bisig niya, ang bango ng balat, mainit ang buong katawan.

Bumuga ng hangin si Kiyoomi at lumayo kay Atsumu. Kinalas niya ang sinturon bago tumingin sa orasan na nakasabit sa dingding.

Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Atsumu at kinagat niya ang labi,  _ "Hubad. Dapa. Atsumu, 15 minutes." _

  
  
  
  


Dumating si Kiyoomi na lukot ang dress shirt at gulo-gulo ang damit. Humahangos siyang dumating sa conference room dahil ilang minuto na lang ay male-late na siya sa meeting.

Tumagal ng kalahating oras ang session nila ni Atsumu dahil kulang na lang ay ubusin siya nito. Hindi siya nito pinaalis ng bahay nang hindi natutuyo.

  
  


"Sho, kape," Baling niya sa secretary bago tumikhim sa buong tax team na nakangisi sa kanya lalo na si Wakatoshi, "I'm sorry, I have to fix some problems at home."

Iyon ang simula ni Kiyoomi bago in-adjust ang pantalon niya. Ngumisi sa kanya ang mga heads ng team at lumunok si Kiyoomi, nanlalagkit habang naalala na naman ang hitsura ni Atsumu nang iwanan niya ito sa kama.

Hubad na hubad ito at halos nakatulog sa pagod. Nagpigil ng ngiti si Kiyoomi at tumikhim si Tetsurou sa kanya.

"Sir Sakusa, present na po lahat. Start na po tayo."

Ipinilig niya ang noo bago ini-start ang presentation.

  
  


_ Mahabang araw na naman ito para sa kanya. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Nasa shop ni Osamu si Atsumu nang tawagan siya ng assistant ni Kiyoomi. Nagwawala na naman daw ang boss ng mga ito sa opisina at nagpupunit ng report. 

Ilang empleyado na raw ang umiiyak. Hindi pa rin daw kumakain ng tanghalian si Kiyoomi kaya lalo siyang nag-alala.

"Samu, dagdagan mo nga 'yung pagkain. Babayaran na lang kita. Nagwawala na naman daw si Omi baka wala na matirang empleyado sa opisina bukas."

Ngumiwi si Osamu, "Kuya, di mo naman yata inaalagaan si Kuya Omi. Baka 'di na kayo nagla-loving-loving diyan."

Umirap si Atsumu at ibinukas ang suot na jacket, "O ayan hayop, 'yan ba 'yung hindi nagroromansahan? Samu, kung 'di lang ako gutom 'di na ako nakabangon sa kama."

Tumawa ang kapatid niya bago inayos ang packs ng pagkain na dadalhin niya sa opisina niya.

"Galingan mo, Kuya. Kumusta mo ako kay Kuya Omi, ha? Dalaw kayo ulit minsan sa shop, may lalabas na akong bagong menu."

"'Ge bunso, salamat. Makakarating kay sungit."

  
  


Eksakto alas-tres ng hapon ay dumating siya sa floor ng opisina ni Kiyoomi. Tahimik na tahimik maliban sa mga sigh of relief ng karamihan sa empleyado pagdating ni Atsumu.

"Good afternoon, Boss Atsumu," Natatarantang bati ni Shoyo sa kanya, "Si Sir Sakusa may sinisigawan na naman pong bagong taga-accounting. 'Di pa kasi napapasa 'yung hinihinging special report kaya galit na galit na naman po siya."

Sa 'di kalayuan ay dinig na dinig ni Atsumu ang hiyaw ni Kiyoomi. Halatang gigil na gigil na ito. 

_ "Kailangan ba palagi ako hihingi ng updates sa inyo? Pinagmumukha niyo akong tanga? Sinong superior mo? Hindi kayo makasagot sa akin, hindi naman kayo ang tinatawagan ng kliyente kapag nagfo-follow up na sila ha?!" _

"Nag-lunch na ba?"

"'Di pa rin po ayaw pa rin niya pa-istorbo. Nagwo-worry kami Sir Atsu, kasi naman baka wala na namang makauwi nang maaga dahil galit na naman siya."

Maya-maya pa ay luhaang lumabas ang babaeng empleyado at umiling na lang si Atsumu bago inabot kay Shoyo ang merienda galing sa shop ni Osamu, "O siya, ako na bahala. Gagawan ko ng paraan. Uwi na kayo nang maaga. Yaan niyo 'yan."

Ilang saglit pa ay pinihit ni Atsumu ang seradura ng pinto bago pinindot ang lock. Tumikhim siya para kuhanin ang atensyon nito sa pagkakasubsob sa laptop.

"Ayaw ko na sabi ng istorbo— _ baby _ ? Anong ginagawa mo rito?"

Agad na tinawid ni Atsumu ang distansya nila nang ibukas ni Kiyoomi ang mga braso para sa kanya. Malakas itong umingit habang sinusuklay ang buhok nito.

"Hindi ka pa nagla-lunch. Hindi ka na rin nag-breakfast, Omi ko, anong gusto mong mangyari? Magkasakit ka?"

Hinaplos niya ang mukha nito at hinuli ni Kiyoomi ang daliri niya para kagatin at sipsipin,  _ "Ikaw gusto kong kainin." _

Tinampal ni Atsumu ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi, "Kumain ka ng totoong pagkain bago mo ako kainin. Kapag hindi ka sumunod, walang sex ng isang linggo."

Mabilis pa sa alas-singkong kumalas si Kiyoomi sa kanya at nilantakan ang dala niyang pagkain,  _ sex  _ lang katapat ng buwisit na 'to. Nangingiti si Atsumu habang nakaupo sa tabi ng swivel chair ng lalaki.

"Init na naman ng ulo mo raw sabi ni Sho. Buti na lang nagpunta ako kay Samu at naisipang bumisita. Ilan pang empleyado paiiyakin mo?"

Tumawa lang si Kiyoomi at naramdaman niya ang pagkalas nito sa butones ng suot niyang long sleeve,  _ "Ikaw na lang paiyakin ko, Tsumu? Hmm?" _

Kumandong siya sa mga hita ni Kiyooni bago siniil ito sa isang mainit na halik, "Ang bastos ng bibig mo, Omi ko. Linisin natin yan." 

Humingal si Kiyoomi bago ngumisi sa kanya,  _ "Gusto mo namang binabastos ka ng bibig ko, 'di ba?" _

Lumunok si Atsumu nang uminit ang titig ni Kiyoomi sa kanya, lalong nagdilim ang mapungay nitong mata.  _ "Ano Atsumu, 'di ka sasagot? Gusto mo namang binabastos ka, 'di ba? 'Tong bibig na 'to ang nagpapasaya sa 'yo." _

Sininghot ni Kiyoomi ang leeg niya bago marahas na kumagat doon. Malakas na napaungol si Atsumu at damang-dama niya ang kahandaan ni Kiyoomi na nakadakit sa hita niya.

Niluwagan nito ang necktie na suot bago siya itinayo at tinulak sa sofa,  _ "Hubad." _

Suminghap si Atsumu, iritable ang tingin ni Kiyoomi,  _ "P-Pero 'yung tao sa labas?" _

_ "Atsumu, hubad. Gusto mong bastos, maghubad ka na o pupunitin ko 'yang suot mo? Paghihintayin mo ako?" _

Umiling siya, nanginginig ang mga daliri habang hinuhubad ang saplot niya. Uminit ang titig ni Kiyoomi nang makita ang mga sariwang marka ng pagsisiping nila kaninang umaga.

Akmang kakalasin niya ang suot ni Kiyoomi nang taasan lang siya nito ng kilay,  _ "I'm fucking you with my clothes on." _

Umikot ang mata niya sa mga sumunod na eksena, lumuhod si Kiyoomi sa pagitan ng mga hita niya. Inulan ng halik at mas maraming marka ang mga hita niya, sinasadyanh iwasan ang matigas na bagay na kailangan na ng atensyon.

Halos magdugo na ang mga labi niya sa pagpipigil ng daing.

_ "Tatahimik ka lang o ititigil ko 'to? Pili ka ng isang Atsumu." _

Umungol siya nang malakas nang tuluyan na siyang isubo ni Kiyoomi.

_ "Omi ko. Please." _

  
  


Nalimot na niya ang lahat.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sinampal ni Kiyoomi ang mga hita ni Atsumu nang pilit siyang iniaalis nito sa pagkakaluhod niya sa harap nito.

Pinakawalan niya ang tigas ni Atsumu bago dinilaan ang ulo niyon, dumaing ito at sinabunutan siya. Paulit-ulit niyang tinukso ang lalaki na halos magmakaawa sa kanya.

_ "Daddy. Please. Please. Kiyoomi–Ah!" _

Ngumisi siya nang higupin niya si Atsumu bago tuluyan itong pakawalan,  _ "Hmm. Sabihin mo sa aking bastos ang bibig ko, Atsumu. Ano? Masarap ba, bibig palang 'yan? Gusto mo bang matapos ka lang sa bibig ko? Are you this easy for me, Tsumu?" _

Umiling si Atsumu sa kanya, lumaglag ang luha sa pisngi nito at tinikman ni Kiyoomi ang lasa niyon. 

_ Lasang init at pagnanasa. _

_ "Atsumu sagot, saan na napunta ang tapang mo? Anong gusto mo?" _

_ "Ikaw. D-Daddy,"  _ Matinis ang mga ungol ni Atsumu kaya nakangisi lang si Kiyoomi, dalawang taon pero hiyang-hiya pa rin ito kapag nagsisiping sila.

Hinubad ni Kiyoomi ang sinturon at ibinaba ang zipper ng slacks niya. Dinama niya ang sarili, taas-baba sa sariling palad habang nakatingin kay Atsumu.

Dinilaan ni Atsumu ang labi habang mariing nakatitig sa paglalaro niya sa sarili. _Taas-baba,_ _paikot-ikot sa ulo._ Pinaraanan ni Kiyoomi ng daliri ang ulo bago iyon dinala sa labi ni Atsumu.

Agad nitong tinikman ang katas at umungol habang niroromansa ang daliri niya. Humikbi si Atsumu nang itulak niya nang mas mariin ang daliri sa bibig nito.

_ "Hng! Omi, please, please. O-Omi. Daddy!" _

Tumawa si Kiyoomi bago hinalikan ang pisngi ni Atsumu,  _ "Hindi na kaya ng baby ko? Hmm? Masarap ba? Ganito lang ba gusto mo? Use your words, Atsumu. Anong silbi ng ingay mo kung hindi mo sasabihin? Gusto mong maglaro lang ako ng sarili ko habang pinanonood kitang umiyak diyan at nagmamakaawa para angkinin ko?" _

Mabilis na umiling si Atsumu, pilit na inaabot ang braso niya kahit mukhang nakalutang na ang isip nito sa langit,  _ "I-Ikaw. Gusto kita, O-Omi. Kahit ano. Sa loob ko. Please, Sir." _

Tuluyan nang napatid ang pasensya ni Kiyoomi at marahas na ihiniga si Atsumu sa couch. Hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling ang bote ng pampadulas na iniabot ni Atsumu pati na ang pakete ng condom.

Nang ilusot niya ang daliri ay naramdaman niyang madulas na sa loob ni Atsumu, maluwag ngunit mainit at lalong bumigat ang paghinga niya.

_ "Did you…" _

Mabilis itong tumango,  _ "Missed you. Kulang pa kaninang umaga. Miss kita palagi. S-Sobrang busy mo na kaya, mag-isa na lang ako. Nagsasarili." _

Agad siyang humalik sa labi ni Atsumu, mas malambing, mas malumanay ngunit nag-aalab pa rin ang sari-saring init sa katawan niya. Bumulong siya ng mga paumanhin dahil hindi niya napagtuunan ng atensyon ang  _ mahal niya _ . Kinuskos niya ang ilong sa leeg ni Atsumu habang marahan ang paglabas-pasok ng tatlong daliri niya sa loob nito.

Alam ang bawat sulok kung paano dadaing at hahalinghing si Atsumu, alam kung saan kakapa at hahalik upang lalong sumarap ang nararamdaman nito.

Sunud-sunod ang pag-ungol nito, halos bumaluktot na ang katawan upang pagdikitin ang tigas na nakatigin sa kanilang mga tiyan.

_ "Kiyoomi, please. Kailangan ko pa bang magmakaawa? You can break me, hindi ako babasagin. Wasakin mo ako," Daing ni Atsumu bago kinagat ang tainga niya, "Wasakin mo ako. Sa iyo lang ako, Omi." _

  
  


At sa isang galaw ay lumusong siya sa init ng katawan ni Atsumu. Paulit-ulit na nilang ginagawa ito. Dumidiin sa bawat labas-masok, lumalalim sa bawat baon.

Hindi alintana kung naririnig ba ng iba ang bawat ungol, bawat iyak, bawat paghiyaw at kung paano niya angkinin ang bawat daing ni Atsumu dahil kanya lang ito.

Halos mawasak ang couch sa diin ng mga galaw ni Kiyoomi, nakasabit ang mga binti ni Atsumu sa balikat niya habang pilit na pinagdidikit ang mga labing hindi malaman kung hahalik o huhugot ng hangin o iuungol ang sarap na nadarama.

_ "Sarap?"  _ Nakangisi niyang tanong kay Atsumu.

_ "Sarap. O-Omi! D-Diyan! Puta. Right t-there, gago."  _ Mas lalong ginanahan si Kiyoomi hindi alam kung mukha na ba silang hayop na sugatan sa tindi ng mga ungol nila o kung paano umalog ang sofa sa galaw nilang dalawa.

Kinagat niya ang labi ni Atsumu,  _ "Lapit ka na baby? Hmm?" _

Tumango lang si Atsumu at sinampay ang braso sa balikat niya bago humalik nang mariin.

  
  
  
  


_ At doon sumabog ang lahat. _

  
  


Nakalagay ang buong bigat ni Kiyoomi sa hubad na katawan ni Atsumu habang hinahalikan ang pipis nitong tiyan kung saan naroroon ang nakakalat nitong katas kanina.

Nalinis na ni Kiyoomi silang dalawa at hubad pa rin si Atsumu habang paikot-ikot ang daliri nito sa likod niya.

Dumadaing lang ito habang pinipisil niya ang malambot nitong hita.

"Sobrang rough ko ba today,  _ love? _ "

Humalik si Atsumu sa pisngi niya bago kinuskos ang ilong doon, "Hindi po. Miss kita. It's okay, nag-enjoy ako, Omi. Alam kong stress ka so ako ang stress reliever mo."

Ngumisi si Kiyoomi at tumayo na sa pagkakahiga bago maingat na isinuot ang nakakalat na damit ni Atsumu sa carpet ng opisina niya.

"Sure ka bang 'di kita nasaktan?" Muli niyang tanong pagkatapos niyanh bihisan si Atsumu at iupo sa kanlungan niya.

"Good pain po, Omi. Gusto ko 'to. Huwag ka mag-alala. Sana okay na 'yung mood mo ha. Next time huwag na magpapaiyak ng empleyado. Kapag kailangan mo ako, nandito ako, okay?"

Tumango lang si Kiyoomi at sumiksik sa leeg ni Atsumu bago humalik doon. "Sorry, 'di na mauulit. Kailangan lang yata kita. Sorry, di na kita nabigyan ng atensyon nitong nakaraan. Busy lang ako, babawi ako sa iyo, okay?"

Naramdaman niya ang paghalik ni Atsumu sa batok niya, "Hmm. Dinner tayo tonight sa shop ni Osamu. Kinukumusta ka niya sa akin."

Ngumiti si Kiyoomi at pumikit, bahala na kung paano niya lulusutan ang mga tsismosang empleyado niya. Basta ang mahalaga okay sila ni Tsumu.

  
  


_ At masaya si Tsumu. Masaya na rin si Omi bilang gusto niyang alagaan ito palagi. Pero ang totoo, si Tsumu ang nag-aalaga sa kanya. _

"Okay, baby. Dinner kay Samu. Ano pang gusto mo?"

"Leave ka naman, Omi ko. Stay ka sa bahay kahit dalawang araw. Miss na kita."

Tumango siya at humalik lang sa balat ni Atsumu, "Kahit ano pa 'yan, Tsumu. Ibibigay ko sa 'yo."

  
  


_ "Ikaw lang ang gusto ko, Omi." _

  
  


_ Langit. _

_ Tunay na langit para sa kanya. _

  
  


"Ikaw lang din, Atsumu. Ikaw lang palagi."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send more prompt fills at CC or twitter, @_kenmeow para naman hindi ako tamarin for my pornerist agenda hahahahaha. sorimasen sa kalat sana nag-enjoy kayo aha! suntukin niyo ako sa comments ehehe


	2. pahinga ka muna (dadalhin sa alapaap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill para sa: Binilhan ni Kiyoomi ng bagong cellphone si Atsumu
> 
> "Send me pictures, baby?"
> 
> Cue in Atsumu sending cute pictures and a little teasing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot another al james reference!! hahaha. anyway this is just a fluffy chapter and a little background sa kung paano sila nagsimula. sinasabi ko sa inyo hahaha may plot 'to feeling niyo lang wala. haha. let me just update this so i could enjoy and love fic writing again. 
> 
> thanks for my og mommies for holding my hand for this chapter!! <3 
> 
> Rated E: para sa lenggwahe at first time eme ni kiyoomi at atsumu. paki-check palagi ang tags. :) i love this so far!!!

Isang buwan pa lang ang lumilipas nang magsimula sila ni Atsumu ng sugar daddy-baby relationship. Hindi pa ito sanay sa kanya.

Simula nang iniuwi niya pagkatapos maglasing sa bar ni Rintarou at bayaran niya ang tuition ng kapatid ni Atsumu ay agad nang nagsimula ang kakaiba nilang relasyon.

Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung bakit masiyado siyang concerned kay Atsumu. Siguro sa umpisa pa lang noong mag-repair ito ng sirang aircon ng penthouse niya. 

Pagod na pagod ang mata nito, panay ang sorry kay Kiyoomi dahil nag-cover pa ito ng isang shift sa isa nitong trabaho. Usually, si Bokuto ang maintenance person ng unit niya. Sanay na si Kiyoomi rito pero dahil nagka-emergency ay si Atsumu ang nakita niya.

Hindi siya madasalin pero laking pasalamat niya sa Diyos nang si Atsumu ang iluwa ng pinto. 

Hanggang sa matapos ni Atsumu ang gawain nito ay gusto na lang alugin ni Kiyoomi ang lalaki at alagaan. Lalo na nang makita niya ang basag nitong telepono.

_"Pinaglumaan kasi ng bunso ko 'to, Sir Sakusa. Kabibili ko lang bago, kailangan niya na kasi. Kaya akin muna 'to, next time na po ako."_

  
  


Kaya nga nang maabutan niya itong lasing na lasing sa bar ni Rintarou ay kinuha na niya ang chance…

  
  


_"Thanks for the notice, Suna. Kanina pa ba siya nandito?"_

_Mula sa malayo ay tanaw niyang nagpapakalunod si Atsumu sa alak habang kausap ang isa sa bartenders ni Rintarou na si Eita._

_"Kanina pa 'yan. Awang-awa na ako kay Eita. Mukhang na-stress na kay Atsumu. 'Di ko alam paano uuwi 'yang pinag-iinteresan mo. Saka ang dami na niyang nainom."_

_"'Yung bayad niya ba ang iniisip mo? Sagot ko na, charge it on my tab, Rin."_

_Ngumisi si Rintarou kay Kiyoomi at inabot ang isang stick ng sigarilyo sa kanya._

_"I quit, huwag mo akong offer-an. Stressed ako lately sa opisina, baka tanggapin ko 'yan."_

_"Kaya ano, naghahanap ka ng paglalabasan ng stress mo? Or should I say, aalagaan mo? Nagpauto ka na kay Toshi?"_

_Umiling si Kiyoomi, hindi nilulubayan ng tingin ang lasing na ngiti ni Atsumu. "Iba naman 'yung sa kanila ni Satori. Iba rin 'tong kay Atsumu. Gusto ko lang siyang alagaan. Oh god, nababaliw na ako pero hindi ko alam, okay?! Huwag mo na akong kausapin."_

_Tinawanan lang siya ng kaibigan at lumapit na si Kiyoomi sa tabi ni Atsumu. Mukhang nagulat ang lalaki ngunit agad na lumawak ang ngiti nito sa kanya. Mapungay na ang mata nito, namumula ang pisngi habang kagat-kagat ang labi._

_"Sir Sakusa!" Sinok ni Atsumu, "N-Nandito ka po pala. Kumusta po, may sira pa po ba sa unit niyo na puwede kong ayusin? Wala na kasi ako pambayad ng tuition ni bunso. Ayaw na nila tumanggap ng promissory note, baka hindi makapag-exam si Samu bukas."_

_Ako sirang-sira na sa iyo pero nanatiling tahimik si Kiyoomi, baka may masabi siyang katangahan sa sarili._

_Doon na ito humikbi, inilabas ni Kiyoomi ang telepono at nag-text kay Shoyo kahit hatinggabi na. Inuutusan na bukas nang maagang-maaga ay magpunta ito sa university ng kapatid ni Atsumu._

_"S-Sorry, pangalawang beses niyo na po ako makitang ganito. Una sa coffee shop tapos ngayon dito naman. Sabi kasi ni Tooru, maghanap ako ng sugar daddy. Sir Sakusa–"_

_"Kiyoomi, Atsumu. Kiyoomi na lang." Putol niya sa anumang sasabihin nito._

_"Kiyoomi, tingin mo ba may papatol sa akin? E tingnan mo nga ako. 'Di ako marunong sa gano'n. May gugusto ba sa akin? Never been kissed, never been touched. Putsa walang jowa since birth!"_

_Napatulala si Kiyoomi nang makitang lalong umiyak si Atsumu. Pretty crier. Lumapit siya at hinaplos ang pisngi nito, "What are you talking about, Atsumu?"_

_Tumawa ito nang bahaw at sumimangot, "Virgin ako? Birhen. Mama Mary. Ano pa ba gusto mo malaman? Aha. Paano ko ipe-please 'yung daddy daddy na ganyan, sige nga!"_

_Lumunok si Kiyoomi, in-adjust niya ang slacks na suot dahil nakakahiyang tumatakbo na ang isip niya sa mga naririnig. Gusto niyang akbayan si Atsumu, alam ni Kiyoomi na hindi lang siya ang may gusto rito._

_Gusto niya itong angkinin kahit na wala pa siyang karapatan._

_Tumayo siya sa pagkakaupo at yinakap ito sa tagiliran, humalik siya sa tainga ni Atsumu at bumuga ng mainit na hangin, "Come home with me, Atsumu. May kakilala akong gusto kang alagaan."_

  
  
  


And the rest is history. Fresh pa sa alaala ni Kiyoomi ang lahat. Mula sa kung paanong gulat na gulat si Atsumu na nag-text si Osamu na bayad na ang tuition nito.

Pati na sa mukha nitong hindi maipinta habang halos hubad siya sa harap nito.

  
  
  


_"Sir Sakusa?!"_

_Lumapit si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu at humalik sa pisngi nito bago nag-abot ng tubig at gamot sa sakit ng ulo, "Good morning, baby. I told you, Kiyoomi na lang. I took care of it already, 'yung tuition ni Osamu."_

_"A-Anong ginawa mo Sir–Kiyoomi? Bakit nandito ako? Bakit suot ko damit mo? M-May nangyari ba sa atin?!"_

_Tumawa lang siya, "Relax. We made out last night pero sobrang lasing mo, nakatulog ka na pagdating natin sa kama. Binihisan kita kasi pawis na pawis ka. 'Di mo ba naaalala? May kakilala akong gusto kang alagaan at i-spoil. Ako 'yon, Atsumu. I want to take care of you."_

  
  


Noong una ay ayaw pumayag ni Atsumu pero kinausap niya ito nang maayos. Na hindi naman sila gagawa ng bagay na hindi nito gusto. He also asked Atsumu to move in with him. Kalahati ng walk-in closet ni Kiyoomi ay bakante na para sa kakarampot na damit ni Atsumu.

_"Sorry na, 'yan lang talaga mga gamit ko. Na kay bunso 'yung iba eh."_

_Lumapit si Kiyoomi at yumakap sa likod ni Atsumu para humalik sa batok nito, "Is this okay? Hmm? Ang bait-bait mo, Tsumu. Gustong-gusto kitang alagaan. Please? You deserve all the pretty things in the world."_

_Nakita niyang namula ang tainga nito ngunit 'pagkuwan ay hinawakan ni Atsumu ang kamay ni Kiyoomi'ng nasa sikmura nito, "P-Puwede bang masanay muna ako? K-Kiyoomi, sanay akong mag-isa. Walang nag-aalaga sa akin."_

_Iniikot niya si Atsumu at humalik sa leeg nito pababa sa collarbones na nakalabas sa suot nitong maluwag na Shirt ni Kiyoomi, "Kaya nga nandito na ako. Manghingi ka ng kahit ano, ibibigay ko sa iyo."_

_Suminghap lang si Atsumu, hinila siya para halikan ang labi. Marahang-marahan, maingat, malambing._

_"T-Thank you, Omi."_

_Bumagsak ang likod nila sa kama, naglandas ang mga kamay. Hinubad ang mga damit na nakasuot sa kanila._

  
  


_Sinamba ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu, hindi ito santo, hindi rin niya Diyos ngunit araw-araw siyang luluhod sa pagitan ng mga hita nito._

_Hahagkan ang balat mula talampakan paakyat sa ulo, walang iiwanang parte na hindi napupuno ng pagmamahal. Walang parte na iiwanang hindi nahahawakan._

_Tinuklas niya ang sarap, kung saan ito dadaing, kung saan ito sisigaw. Kung uungol ba si Atsumu o hihikbi._

_Kung mananahimik ba ito o idadasal ang pangalan ni Kiyoomi na tila panalangin sa Maykapal._

_Na tila biyaya ang mga halik kasama na ang pagbabaga ng daliri sa loob ng masikip na lagusan, hanggang sa lumusong siya sa kaloob-looban ni Atsumu._

_May luha sa mata nitong nakapikit, nakaawang ang labi, binubulong paulit-ulit._

_"Please, Kiyoomi."_

_"Omi."_

_"Omi."_

_"Sige pa."_

  
  


_Bumaon siya sa loob kasabay nang pagbaon ng mga kuko nito sa likod niya. Bawat indayog ng balakang ay halos tumupi si Atsumu sa malapad na kama ni Kiyoomi._

_Para itong anghel na nakahain sa harap niya, nangingintab ang balat sa pawis, sa luha. Napuno ang kuwarto ng mga tunog ng mga taong pinaliligaya ang isa't isa._

_Umuulan ng halik, amoy na amoy at nalalasahan ang pagnanasa._

  
  


_"I'm here, Atsumu."_

_"Hindi kita pababayaan."_

  
  


_"Moan for me. Lose yourself, baby."_

  
  


_"Atsumu."_

  
  


_Tumirik ang mga mata nila ngunit pinilit ni Kiyoomi na idilat ang mabigat na talukap habang magkahugpong ang labi ang katawang puno ngayon ng pawis at katas ng pagsisiping nila sa unang pagkakataon._

_Pagkalinis ay malambot si Atsumu sa mga yakap niya. Gumuguhit ng linya-linya sa dibdib at likuran ni Kiyoomi._

_"Thank you, Omi."_

_Humalik lang siya sa noo nito, hubad ang katawan maliban sa boxers na suot nila. Mainit ang balat ni Kiyoomi kaya nakasiksik sa bisig niya si Atsumu._

_"No, thank you, Tsumu. Ako ang nakakita sa iyo. I promise, aalagaan kita. Kung gusto mo, ibibigay ko ang buong mundo sa iyo."_

_Hinalikan niya ang mga daliri nitong naglalaro sa mukha niya at malambing ang ngiti ni Atsumu, may kung ano sa mata nitong nabighani si Kiyoomi nang sobra, "Ikaw lang. Dito ka lang. H-Huwag mo akong iiwanan."_

_Yumakap si Kiyoomi nang mas mahigpit, dinuyan ng pagod at init ang magdamag, "Hindi ako mawawala. Sa iyo lang ako, Tsumu. Simula ngayon."_

_"Iyo lang, Omi. Akin lang."_

  
  
  
  


Nangingiti si Kiyoomi nang maalala ang unang gabing binigay ni Atsumu ang sarili sa kanya. Bitbit ngayon ni Kiyoomi ang bagong telepono habang paakyat sa penthouse.

Sigurado siyang nakauwi na si Atsumu mula sa shift nito sa coffee shop na ayaw nitong pakawalan at payag naman si Kiyoomi, anumang gustuhin ng _baby_ niya ay ibibigay niya rito.

  
  


"Tsumu? Dito na ako."

Hinubad niya ang sapatos at sinabit ang coat sa couch.

"Kitchen po ako, Omi."

Agad niyang naaamoy ang masarap na luto kaya pagkakita niya kay Atsumu ay siniil niya ito ng halik at agad itong ngumiti sa mga labi ni Kiyoomi.

"Maaga ka nakauwi ngayon, okay na sa office niyo?"

"'Di pa rin. Pero mas gusto kong dito ako sa bahay ngayon. Gusto na kitang tikman."

"Bastos ka, Omi! Food muna. Teka ano ba 'yung sinasabi mo sa akin kanina? Hmm? 'Yung pasalubong mo?"

Pinatay ni Atsumu ang stove at hinila niya ito sa may sofa bago inabot ang box na naglalaman ng latest model ng iPhone.

"Bago ka magreklamo sa akin, please. Ngayon lang kita binilhan nito. And no, hindi mo 'to kailangan bayaran sa akin. I want you to have this para hindi ka na nahihirapang kausapin ako. May out of town convention kami nila Motoya tomorrow. 2 days iyon so I want you to send me pictures of you."

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Atsumu, "Anong klaseng pictures naman? Kabastusan na naman ano?! Ikaw napaka-ano mo!"

Tumawa si Kiyoomi at hinuli ang kamay ni Atsumu na tinatampal siya, "Napaka-ano?! Come on say it. Anong magagawa ko e sobrang cute at guwapo ng baby ko? I wanna see your cute face and maybe something else? Surprise me."

Inirapan siya ni Atsumu ngunit kumakalas na ang mga daliri nito sa suot niyang dress shirt.

_"O-Omi, d-daddy? Bed now?"_

Maliit ang boses ni Atsumu, pulang-pula ang pisngi, lumunok siya, "What happened sa food muna ha?"

"Ugh. Sige na po, please. Mamaya na ang food?"

Agad niyang pinangko si Atsumu, binuhat at ibinagsak sa malambot na kama. Nalimutan na ang dinner dahil ang main course at panghimagas ay nakahain na sa harap niya.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Kinagabihan pagkatapos ng convention ay doon lang na-check ni Kiyoomi ang telepono, sunud-sunod na mensahe ni Atsumu ang dumating.

Puro cute nitong pictures ang pinadala nito, mga selfie habang naglilinis ng penthouse, habang naglalaba, habang yakap ang mga unan sa kuwarto nila.

  
  


Ngunit ang yumanig kay Kiyoomi ay ang isang litrato nitong suot ang malaki at kupasing polo ni Kiyoomi. Kita ang dibdib at binti ito.

May kalakip na mensahe sa huli.

_Goodnight, Omi daddy :p_

_I miss you._

  
  
  
  


_Sabihin na lang nating hindi na um-attend ng Day 2 seminar si Kiyoomi dahil mabilis pa sa alas-kuwatrong naglipit. At iniwan niya si Motoya na nanggigigil sa kanya._

  
  


_Kailangan na niyang uwian si Atsumu._


	3. paumaga na naman (at ikaw ang katabi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for anon: jealous/possessive omi pero cute lang part 1. 
> 
> kuya atsumu and bunso samu, aftermath of convention, shaving and soft bathroom momol and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nauubusan na ako ng kaganapan sa fic na 'to. hahahaha baka naman may gustong mag-drop ng soft fluffy prompts sa CC or twitter, it's @_kenmeow maawa na kayo huwag nang angst poh. al james themed po 'tong fic na 'to hahaha
> 
> thanks kay miss ara sa mga suggestion and for talking to me last night for more kuya tsumu and bunso samu!!! konting kembot may meet the sakusa family and meet bunso samu! <3
> 
> Rated E pa rin as usual para sa lenggwahe at sexual content at poetic smut lmao. enjoy more soft tsumu and whipped daddae omi!!! :")

* * *

Understatement of the year na nagulat si Atsumu dahil alas-dos ng madaling araw ay may nagsususi ng pinto ng penthouse ni Sakusa. Sa pagkakaalam niya ay wala naman silang hinihintay na bisita ngayon.

Nasa sala lang siya para magpalipas ng magdamag dahil unang beses nilang maglayo ni Omi at nasanay na siyang katabi itong matulog.

Pero mas nagulat siya dahil gulo-gulo ang buhok ni Kiyoomi at bitbit nito ang mga gamit nito. Dapat ay sa makalawa pa ang balik nito ngunit napaawang lang ang labi ni Atsumu nang titigan lang nito ang kabuuan niya habang nanonood siya ng pelikula sa flat screen TV nito sa may sala. Humikab siya habang nakatitig dito at tumawa si Kiyoomi sa kanya.

"S-Sorry. 'Di ako makatulog, lamig ng kama eh. Bakit nandito ka na po agad, Omi?"

Umingit si Kiyoomi, ibinagsak ang bag at agad na lumaglag sa ibabaw ni Atsumu para yakapin siya.

"Ine-expect mo bang 'di ako uuwi kapag nakita kitang nakaganito? Bakit kapag wala ako saka mo ako laging tinutukso?"

Nakiliti si Atsumu sa pag-atake ng halik ni Kiyoomi sa leeg niya, halos mahulog na sila sa sofa habang panay singhot lang ni Kiyoomi sa kanya at ang mga kamay nito ay naglalaro sa nakalabas na binti't hita ni Atsumu. 

_ "Pretty. Looking so pretty for daddy, hmm?" _

Lumunok si Atsumu at bumuga ng daing sa tainga ni Kiyoomi, pulang-pula ang buong mukha, "For you, Omi-Omi."

_ "Bango mo, you used my body wash?" _

Kinupkop ng mga palad ni Atsumu ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi at humalik nang malambing sa labi nito, nanliit siya habang nakatitig sa itim nitong mga mata, "Opo. 'Di ako makatulog kasi w-wala ka. Lamig sa kama."

Umawang ang mga labi niya nang lalo lang lumikot ang kamay ni Kiyoomi, dahan-dahang kinakalas ang butones ng polong suot niya.

"Hmm. Kaya ba tinutukso-tukso mo ako ngayon?"

Sumabunot siya sa buhok nito nang magsimulang tumikim ang labi sa balat ni Atsumu, may mga marka pa noong nakaraang pagsisiping nila at dinadagdagan lang iyon lalo ni Kiyoomi.

Hanggang sa nahubad na nito ang saplot niya, halos panggigilan ni Atsumu na makalas ang butones ng damit nito, nabangga na nila ang mga muwebles bago nakarating ng kuwarto.

Nakakalat ang mga damit sa sahig at pagsara ng pinto ay nalunod na lang sa kuwarto lahat ng ungol.

Hindi alam ni Atsumu kung normal pa ba ito sa kagaya nilang may kakaibang relasyon. Madalas nag-uusap sila gamit ang katawan, bawat naisin ni Kiyoomi ay sinusuklian ni Atsumu sa pamamagitan ng halik, ng sarap, ng kabaliwang sa kanya lang nito makukuha.

May mga pagkakataong tinatanong niya ang sarili kung talaga bang gusto niya ng tao na 'to? Napakalaaga ni Kiyoomi, hindi lang sa kanya kundi maging pati sa kapatid niya.

Kaya naman ngayong gabi ay si Atsumu naman ang bahala. Pagkabagsak nila sa kama ay siya ang umibabaw kay Kiyoomi, titig na titig sa kanya habang ang mga kamay ay nakapisil sa baywang at pang-upo ni Atsumu.

_ "Baby?" _

Lumunok si Atsumu, siya naman ngayon. Siya naman ang gagawa, siya naman ang sasamba.

_ "I wanna make you happy, d-daddy." _ Init na init na ang buong katawan niya habang nagliliyab na rin ang pakiramdam ng kay Kiyoomi.

Kumibot si Atsumu at kiniskis ang sarili sa tigas sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Kiyoomi, umungol ito at nagmura. Humihigpit ang yapos sa balakang niya.

_ "Tsumu, sigurado ka?" _

Palaging considerate si Kiyoomi sa nararamdaman niya. Palaging tinatanong kung gusto ba niya, kung okay lang ba kay Atsumu. 

_ Hindi naman mababasagin si Atsumu, kaya niyang magpawasak kung si Kiyoomi ang gagawa ng mga iyon sa kanya. _

"Of course. Please po, Omi ko? Puwede ba?"

Nasa gitna na si Atsumu nang pagsusuot ng condom kay Kiyoomi, nakatulala lang ito sa kanya kaya humalik siya sa labi nito.

"Problema, Omi?"

Umiling lang ito, tila lasing na ngumiti sa kanya, "Wala. You're too pretty for me. Come on, Tsumu. Be a good baby for me?"

Tumango si Atsumu, inilinya ang sarili. Sumakay, nilasap at dinama ang langit sa tigas ng hita, sa tigas na nasa malmbot na loob ni Atsumu.

Panalangin ang bawat bulong sa pangalan ni Kiyoomi at sagot sa dasal ang bawat ulos nito sa kanya. Bawat sambit nito,

_ "Atsumu." _

_ "Tsumu." _

_ "Baby." _

  
  


Ay tila droga sa sistema ni Atsumu. Gaano nga ba niya katagal hiniling ang debosyon mula sa isang tao. Kaya ginalingan niya bawat taas-baba sa kandungan ni Kiyoomi at nang ngumiwi siya ay agad nitong iniikot ang puwesto nila.

Mas marahan, mas malambing, mas maingat,  _ "Slow. I want you, baby. Pero slow, okay? We have all night. I miss you, I miss you." _

Bulong ni Kiyoomi, mainit ang mata ni Atsumu. Lumalangoy ang utak sa sarap ng dampi ng bawat salita, ng bawat galawa at haplos.

Nabuhay si Atsumu sa halos dalawampu't apat na taon na siya palagi ang nag-aalaga, ang nagsasakripisyo kaya ngayong nasa bisig siya ni Kiyoomi ay gusto na lang niyang matunaw hanggang kinabukasan. 

At nang sunud-sunod nitong tamaan ang nagpapaliyab sa buong himaymay ng katawan ni Atsumu ay nawasak ang buong mundo, sumabog ang liwanag sa nakapikit na mata. 

_ "Kiyoomi." _

_ "Kiyoomi." _

  
  


Panalangin. Sagot sa dasal. Hinihiling.

  
  


_ Biyaya. _

  
  


_ "Kiyoomi ko." _

_ "Tsumu…" _

  
  


Nakarating din sa rurok.

  
  


***

  
  


Nang makapaglinis sila ay pinagmasdan niya si Kiyoomi, tulog na ito agad habang nakayakap siya sa mainit nitong katawan. Payapa ang taas-baba ng dibdib at iniisip ni Atsumu kung paano ba siya humantong dito.

Kung paano ang isang lasing na gabi ay nagtulak sa kanya para magkaroon ng biyaya sa lalaking ni hindi niya sukat akalain na tatapunan siya ng atensyon.

  
  
  


_ "Kuya, sabi ko naman kasi sa iyo hayaan mo na akong tumulong sa inyo ni Tita. Lalo na sa 'yo. Kuya Tsum, natutulog ka pa ba?" _

_ Madalas sila mag-away ni Osamu noon. Siguro dahil na rin sa lintik na pride ni Atsumu bilang nakatatandang kapatid. Simula nang maulila sila ay naging task na ni Atsumu na alagaan si Osamu. _

_ Kaya imbis na mag-aral at makipagsabayan kay Osamu ay nagpaubaya muna si Atsumu, kumuha ng technical at vocational courses para matanggap naman siya kung makatrabaho sa labas habang si Osamu naman ay nagsimula nang magkabuhay sa HRM nitong kurso. _

_ Mahirap ang buhay para sa kanila, madalas ay promissory note ang ginagawa ni Atsumu dahil hindi niya kayang bayaran ng isang bagsakan ang tuition ni Osamu. _

_ Kaya lang ay nahirapan na siya ngayong 3rd year na si Osamu, mas maraming gastos at nararamdaman na ni Atsumu ang pagod sa katawan. _

_ Halos hindi na siya matulog maigapang lang ang pag-aaral ni Osamu, nag-aaway sila dahil gusto nitong huminto para makatulong pero ang dami nang sinakripisyo ni Atsumu. Gusto niyang maabot ni Samu ang pangarap nito. _

_ "Kuya naman! Hindi na sila tatanggap ng promissory note next time. 2 weeks na lang deadline na ng bayaran ng tuition. Paano na 'to, Kuya?" _

_ "Ako nang bahala, Samu." _

_ "Kuya? Kaya mo pa ba?" _

_ Kung kailangang lunukin ni Atsumu ang dignidad niya ay gagawin niya huwag lang huminto sa pag-aaral si Osamu. _

_ "Ako na bahala. Ako na gagawa ng paraan." _

_ Kaya nang umagang iyon ay halos humagulgol siya kay Tooru na walang dinulot kundi hanapan siya ng sugar daddy. _

_ Hindi rin iisang beses na sa bawat problemadong pagkakataon ay naaabutan siya ng may-ari ng building kung saan nandoon ang coffee shop. _

_ Si Sir Sakusa. _

_ Na nabangga niya sa unang araw ng shift niya. Si Sir Sakusa na naging kliyente niya sa penthouse. Si Sir Sakusa na lagi siyang kinukumusta, hindi tuloy alam ni Atsumu kung nakukutuban na ng mas matandang lalaki na crush niya ito. _

_ Pero kagaya ng sabi niya kay Sakusa, "Wala akong panahon sa ala-alaga. Basta makakain kami at mapag-aral si Samu, 'yun ang mahalaga." _

_ Si Sir Sakusa na naabutan siyang umiiyak sa banyo, naghihinagpis kung saang kamay ng Diyos kukuhanin ang tuition ni Osamu. Kung paano magbabayad ng mga utang nila. _

  
  


_ Si Sir Sakusa na nagpakita ng interes sa kanya. _

_ Dinuyan siya ng matatamis nitong salita. Kinuha ni Kiyoomi ang lahat ng una kay Atsumu: unang hawak sa kamay, yakap, halik at experience sa kama. _

_ Nahalina siya nito, "Tsumu, aalagaan kita. Kayo ng pamilya mo. Manghingi ka ng kahit ano sa akin, ibibigay ko sa iyo lahat." _

  
  


_ Pero hindi madali sa umpisa dahil hindi sanay si Atsumu na inaalagaan. Lumaki siyang kailangang matigas na agad ang mga buto ngunit pinalambot siya ni Kiyoomi. _

_ Sa kanya lang ang ngiti nito, pati bawat hawak at haplos alam ni Atsumu na mahalaga siya. _

_ Hindi siya pababayaan. _

  
  
  


_ Kaya nga nang tanungin siya ni Kiyoomi, alam na niyang "oo" ang sagot. Wala nang kahit anong pag-aalinlangan. _

  
  


***

  
  


May boundaries.

  
  


Palaging may boundaries when it comes to touching Kiyoomi. Iyon ang natutunan ni Atsumu sa relasyon nila.

Ilang buwan na ang lumilipas na smooth sailing ang arrangement nila. Syempre may tampuhan madalas pero palaging si Omi amg sumusuyo. Medyo seloso kasi ito lalo na kapag lumalabas sila. Pakiramdam niya, may hihinga lang malapit sa kanya ay mag-iinit na ang ulo ni Kiyoomi.

_ Sino ba naman si Atsumu? _

Ngunit sa tuwing sinasabi niya iyon ay nauuwi lang sila sa away ni Kiyoomi at nagtatapos sa umaatikabong make-up sex.

Ayaw ni Kiyoomi binababa ni Atsumu ang sarili.

  
  


_ "Sino ka? You're Atsumu Miya. Most selfless baby ko na devoted sa pamilya niya. Very hardworking Kuya ni Osamu. My baby who deserves everything in this world. Hmm, ayaw ko nang nag-iisip ka ng ganito ha." _

_ Sabay patak ni Kiyoomi ng malalambing na halik sa buong mukha ni Atsumu at malilimutan na niya lahat ng insecurities niya. _

Kaya kapag lumalabas sila o dumadalaw sa opisina ay palaging naka-angkla ang mga braso ni Kiyoomi sa kanya.

Inaangkin at natutunaw si Atsumu.

  
  


_ "Akin." _

_ "Akin ka lang." _

  
  


Bulong sa bawat pagniniig.

  
  


_ "Huwag mo akong iiwan." _

  
  


Tugon sa bawat salita.

"Tsumu, nakikinig ka ba kako sa akin? I said plus one kita sa anniversary party ng isang client namin next weekend?"

"Omi," Ingit niya habang hawak ang pang-ahit ni Kiyoomi. Dahan-dahan niya iyong kinuskos sa mukha nitong may shaving cream, "Ayaw ko sa sosyalan. Mas gusto ko pa rito kasama ka sa weekend. Baka puwede huwag na tayo um-attend? O huwag na ako sumama?"

Binanlawan ni Atsumu ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi at maya-maya ay tinuyo ng tuwalya ang makinis nitong mukha.

"No, baby. Samahan mo na ako, Tsumu ko? Please?"

Ngumuso si Atsumu, inihaba ang labi, "Kiss muna, daddy."

Hubad-baro si Kiyoomi kaya dama niya ang init at lapad ng katawan nito, agad siyang niyakap ni Kiyoomi at hinagkan ang labi niya. Magagaang mga dampi ng halik. Amoy na amoy ang aftershave nito at lunod na lunod si Atsumu.

Masarap ang amoy ni Kiyoomi, parang hinahalukay ang sikmura niya sa dami ng paru-paro at kulisap na lumalangoy sa tiyan niya.

"Bango mo," Daing ni Atsumu habang nakikiliti sa mga halik na bumababa sa leeg at balikat hanggang sa pisilin ni Kiyoomi ang baywang ni Atsumu.

"Omi, ang bango-bango mo. Sarap," Sinabayan ni Atsumu iyon ng isang maliit na singhal at kagat sa panga ni Kiyoomi bago dumila roon.

Naeeskandalo ang titig nito sa kanya at saka siya tumawa. Akmang tatakbo paalis ng banyo si Atsumu ngunit hinila siya agad ni Kiyoomi at payapos na patungo sa shower.

"Omi!" Matinis na hiyaw ni Atsumu nanh buksan nito ang shower at mabasa ang damit nilang dalawa.

"Baby, sama ka na sa party. My colleagues are excited to meet my baby. Maiinggit sila kasi cute ng baby ko."

"Bolero! Convince mo muna ako, daddy ko."

Tumawa si Kiyoomi habang hinuhubad ang mga damit nilang nabasa na at ibinagsak na lang sa isang gilid.

"Bukod sa bayad na tuition ni Samu, nilipat ko na siya ng dorm, 'di ba? Hmm? Sige na, baby ko. Samahan mo na ako. Sex tayo mamaya 'pag pumayag ka."

Maloko ang ngisi ni Kiyoomi at tinampal niya ang bibig nito habang nagpipigil ng tawa, "Kadiri ka! Napakabastos ng bibig talaga. Ano ba 'yan, Omi!"

"Gusto mo naman ako. Inaalagaan ka naman ng bastos mong  _ daddy _ ."

Umirap si Atsumu ngunit sinandal niya si Kiyoomi sa malamig na pader ng banyo, "Oo na. Oo na. Kinakabahan lang ako siyempre. And thankful naman ako sa bastos kong  _ daddy. _ Pero no sex, Kiyoomi ha. Pagod na pagod na ako, mahiga na lang tayo ngayon, puwede ba? Huwag ka muna mag-work ngayong off mo, please, Omi-Omi?"

"Hindi kita pababayaan doon, okay? You have me always, baby ko. Sige, whatever you want. Cuddle later?"

Tumango si Atsumu at yumakap kay Kiyoomi, tumutulo ang maligamgam na tubig sa shower, naglalaho lahat ng agam-agam niya.

  
  


Kalahating taon palang ito ngunit delikado na ang puso ni Atsumu. Gusto nang angkinin lahat ng ngiti ni Kiyoomi, lahat ng dito.

  
  


Masyado pang maaga, ngunit gusto niya ito kapiling sa bawat sandali.

  
  


_ Akin. _

  
  
  


_ Akin lang sana. _

  
  
  


_ Mahaba pa ang panahon para mapasakanya si Kiyoomi. _


	4. puwede ba, huwag na muna nating pag-usapan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for anon: jealous/possessive omi pero cute lang part 2.
> 
> more miya twins dynamics, soft fluffy cuddles and kisses at pasilip sa lumalalim na relasyon ni atsumu at kiyoomi.
> 
> takes place some time after chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sa mga paglapag sa CC ko ng ganap promise need ko talaga siya hahaha so bombahin niyo ako sa CC at twitter, it's @_kenmeow!!!
> 
> thank you to kim and miss ara for miya twins dynamics lalo na kay kim for helping me plot chapters 4 and 5 and kay caero for the softest brainrots for tsumu in sweater <3
> 
> Rated Explicit para sa lenggwahe at as always smut pero mas toned down na, mas may feelings na. Medyo may iyakin. Pakisilip ang tags palagi. Salamat!! <3

"Gusto ko na talagang i-ban ka dito pati 'yang boyfriend mo, Sir Sakusa. Buti na lang nagka-inititiative si Shoyo na pauwiin na empleyado mo."

Ang laki-laking tao ni Atsumu ngunit naisipan niyang magtago sa likod ni Kiyoomi. Gulo-gulo pa ang buhok at damit nila. Hindi iisang beses na nangyari ang ganito sa opisina ni Kiyoomi.

Every time na bubuga na ng apoy ang CEO ay tinatawagan siya agad ni Shoyo at ang ending? Nagkakalat lang sila sa opisina nito.

Pagkatapos ay uuwi na para bang walang nangyaring kalokohan sa apat na sulok ng kuwarto ni  _ Mr. Sakusa _ .

"S-Sir Kita, sorry po. Kapag hindi naman ako nagpunta baka lahat ng staff ni Kiyoomi, paiyakin niya."

Umiling na lang ang HR head na si Shinsuke sa kanila, "Tone down po, please, Sir Sakusa. And thank you sa pagsagip sa boss namin, Sir Atsumu. Pero huwag mong dalasan. Nasasanay."

"Yaan mo Sir Kita, pataasan kita ng sahod kay Kiyoomi ko."

"Shin na lang, Sir Atsu. 'Di naman siguro nagkakalayo edad natin."

"Well, Atsumu na lang din para hindi nakakailang, 'di ba?"

Tumawa si Atsumu, nagkuwentuhan sila ni Shinsuke na parang wala si Kiyoomi sa harap nila kaya hindi niya namalayan na umalis na ang lalaki sa tabi niya.

Medyo napahaba ang usapan nila kaya napansin na lang ni Atsumu na wala na si Kiyoomi sa kuwarto pati na ang briefcase nito at tanging naiwan ang maliit na backpack ni Atsumu na nakalagay sa couch.

"Sige Shin, promise next time hindi na mauulit."

"Wala 'yon. Inaasar ko lang si Sir Sakusa. Sige una na ako. Ingat kayo pauwi."

Kinabahan si Atsumu nang makitang walang Kiyoomi na naghihintay sa may elevator. Ngumiwi si Shoyo sa kanya, "Boss Tsums, badtrip yata si Boss Sakusa. Ikaw kasi nakikipag-usap sa iba."

Dali-daling bumaba si Atsumu pagbukas ng elevator. Naghihintay na sa tapat niya ang sasakyan ni Kiyoomi.

"Omi ko, saan po 'yung isang kotse na dala ko?" Kinakabahan na tanong ni Atsumu nang makaupo siya sa harap. Namamawis siya nang malamig dahil nakaigting ang panga ni Kiyoomi at mahigpit ang kapit sa manibela.

"Inuwi na ni Mang Tolits, bakit? May problema ka ba? Gusto mo mag-drive?"

Kinabahan na si Atsumu nang tapakan ni Kiyoomi ang silinyador at bumagtas sila pauwi sa bahay. Nilalaro niya ang daliri, kanina pa siya nito iniiwasan. 

Hindi man lang nito sinasalubong ang tingin niya, "Hindi po. Tinanong ko lang po kasi baka naiwan sa office."

"What's with the po? Drop it. Just drop it, Atsumu."

Natigilan si Atsumu, umawang ang labi at nag-init ang sulok ng mata.

  
  


_ Hindi Tsumu. _

_ Hindi baby. _

_ Hindi Atsumu ko. _

  
  


"Omi ko, may problema ba tayo? Galit ka ba sa akin? May nagawa ba ako?"

Hindi sumagot si Kiyoomi nanatiling nakatingin lang ito ng diretso sa kalsada. Hindi rin alam ni Atsumu ang gagawin, hindi siya marunong maglambing. Marunong lang siyang mag-alaga ngunit hindi niya alam kung paano manuyo.

Buong buhay ni Atsumu ay lumaki siyang kailangan ay matigas na ang buto niya. Buhat nang mawala ang parehong magulang noong sampung taon pa lamang sila ni Samu ay nangako si Atsumu na siya ang magtataguyod sa kanila magkapatid.

Bubusugin niya si Samu ng pagmamahal kaya nakalimutan naman ni Atsumu kung paano mahalin pabalik. Nakalimutan ang pakiramdam kung paano ang yakapin.

Hanggang sa dumating si Kiyoomi.

Oo, may pagtatalo sila madalas ngunit si Kiyoomi palagi ang sumusuyo. Si Kiyoomi ang umiintindi, ang lumalambing. Dalawang taon nang walang palya ang pag-aalaga ni Kiyoomi kaya ngayon, banyaga sa pakiramdam ni Atsumu na tila galit ito sa kanya.

Masakit sa dibdib na hindi siya tinititigan nito ngayon, tahimik sa buong byahe hindi kagaya ng mga araw na nagkukwento ito tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay.

Nang makarating sa penthouse ay wala pa ring imik si Kiyoomi kaya nagmadali si Atsumu na yumapos dito pagpasok nila ng pinto.

_ "Daddy,"  _ Maliit ang boses ni Atsumu, nag-iinit ang mga mata,  _ "Omi ko, galit ka ba? May nagawa ba ako?" _

Nadama ni Atsumu ang pagtapik ni Kiyoomi sa mga daliri niya sa sikmura nito, "Bitaw muna, baby. Maligo ka muna, okay?"

"Sabay tayo, Omi ko?"

Huminga lang nang malalim si Kiyoomi at matipid na ngumiti bago umiling, "Una ka na, Tsumu. Sa kabila na lang ako."

  
  


Nilunok ni Atsumu ang bara sa lalamunan habang nakatingin sa likod ni Kiyoomi pagkakalas sa yakap niya. Kung anu-ano na namang laman ng isip niya.

_ Nagsasawa na ba si Kiyoomi? _

_ Ayaw na ba nito sa kanya? _

_ Pagod na ba ito sa kanya? _

  
  


Kinuskos ni Atsumu ang pisnging nababalutan ng tubig at luha, kinuskos ang katawan, nagbabakasakaling mawala ang init at pangungulila para sa araw na 'yon.

Kasama niya maghapon si Kiyoomi ngunit tila bigla na lang itong lumayo sa kanya.

  
  


Dalawang taon na sila. Sa loob ng mga araw na lumipas ay ni minsan ay hindi pa sila nagtapat ng kahit anong damdamin sa isa't isa.

Hindi pa nadudulas sa salitang  _ mahal kita _ . Pero alam ni Atsumu sa sarili na sa panahong sinagip siya ni Kiyoomi noon, sigurado siyang mamahalin niya ito.

Paano bang hindi? Gayong buong buhay ni Atsumu ay naghahangad siya ng maiinit na yakap sa gabi at marinig ang salitang mahal din siya. 

Sa sobrang tagal niyang nasanay na maging matigas at matatag, hindi niya alam kung paano lalambot at tutunawin ang puso.

  
  


Pero kung si Kiyoomi iyon ay handa siyang magpalusaw nang buong-buo marinig lang na mahal din siya nito…

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ Isang taon na sila sa relasyon ni Atsumu nang magsimulang makaramdam ng kakaiba si Kiyoomi. Takot siya, oo. Wala namang sinabi na ganito si Wakatoshi, hindi nagkuwento kung tama bang nagkaka-feelings ka sa sugar baby mo. _

_ Hindi pa nga niya napakikilala si Atsumu sa magulang niya because Kiyoomi values his baby's privacy too much. Hindi niya ito minamadali, ayaw niyang matakot ito kaya kahit umiinit na ang puso niya sa tuwing nakatingin kay Atsumu ay hindi niya binibitawan ang mga salita. _

_ Nanatili siyang tahimik. _

_ Ninanakawan ng halik kapag tulog si Atsumu, yinayakap kapag sinusubukan niyang maglambing.  _

_ Buong mundo ni Kiyoomi, umiikot na kay Atsumu. Minsan ay ayaw na niyang umalis ng bahay, gusto lang niyang samahan si Atsumu na magluto. Kahit inaalagaan niya ito, dama ni Kiyoomi na ganoon din si Atsumu sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Kaya isang araw, habang nasa shift si Atsumu ay bumisita siya sa unit ni Osamu.  _

_ "Kuya Omi, napadalaw po kayo. Gusto niyo po kumain?" _

_ Matipid lang na ngumiti si Kiyoomi, "Hindi rin ako magtatagal, Samu. May gusto lang ako sabihin. Mahal ko ang kapatid mo." _

_ Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang umiyak si Osamu, "Mahal ko rin si Kuya Tsumu. Kaya salamat, Kuya Omi. Alagaan mo siya ha? Hindi ko nasasabi madalas sa kanya pero simula no'ng dumating ka sa buhay namin naging malusog si Kuya. Dati 'di 'yun kumakain, pagkain na lang niya iuuwi pa sa akin." _

_ Lumunok si Kiyoomi at pinigilan ang pag-iinit ng mata niya habang nakatingin kay Osamu, "Alagaan mo siya, Kuya Omi. Mukha lang tigasin 'yan si Tsumu pero gusto lang niyang mahalin." _

_ Tumango siya at ngumiti, "Uulitin ko lang, Samu. Mahal na mahal ko si Atsumu ko." _

  
  


_ "Alam ko, Kuya. Kaya salamat. Pagkakatiwala ko na si Tsumu sa 'yo." _

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Pero minsan, Kiyoomi gets so lost with his own thoughts. Dahil na rin siguro sa maraming bagay ang nakahain sa harap niya ngayon.

Ano bang ika-i-insecure ng isang Kiyoomi Sakusa?

Apparently, maraming bagay especially when it concerns Atsumu. He gets so jealous and greedy. Gusto niyang angkinin lang ito nang buo.

Hindi lang basta ang katawan nito dahil mas gusto niyang ipagkatiwala ni Atsumu ang sarili at puso sa kanya. Pero knowing their relationship, ayaw niyang isipin ni Atsumu na obligado itong ibalik ang nararamdaman niya.

Sure, vital thing sa kanila ang sex at pag-aalaga pero kung ayaw ni Atsumu, hindi niya ito pipilitin.

Mahal niya ito, it felt so good na aminin na rin ni Kiyoomi sa sarili ang lahat. Nangako siya na aalagaan niya si Atsumu, na tutulungan niya itong maabot ang pangarap sa buhay hanggang sa magdesisyon ang lalaki kung gusto na nitong umalis sa buhay niya.

  
  


Siguro masokista si Kiyoomi. He's never fallen in love hanggang sa inokupa ng mala-gintong mata ni Atsumu ang panaginip niya. Hanggang sa pagpikit sa gabi ay ito ang naiisip niya, kung paano pasasayahin ang lalaki. 

  
  


Paano bang ang maliit na bagay ay naging dahilan na upang maging okupado ni Atsumu ang puso niya sa maikling panahon pa lamang?

  
  


Hinigpitan ni Kiyoomi ang tali ng roba niya, kalahating oras na siyang lumalagok ng serbesa at mukhang hindi na lumabas si Atsumu sa kuwarto kaya agad siyang sumilip at nadatnan niya itong tulog sa tub.

Hinawi niya ang buhok nitong nakadikit sa noo at saka humalik doon, "Baby. Nakatulog ka na. 'Lika na, ahon ka na baka lamigin ka."

Agad kumurap si Atsumu at ibinalot niya ito sa malambot na tuwalya habang dahan-dahang tinutuyo ang buhok nito.

Nakasuot nang malaking sweater si Atsumu. Paborito nitong isuot kapag naglalambing kay Kiyoomi dahil sa sobrang laki niyon ay nagkakasya rin si Kiyoomi sa loob.

Sumandal si Atsumu sa leeg niya at humalik doon, "'Di ka na ba galit sa akin?"

"Hindi naman ako galit. I'm sorry, naibunton ko pa sa 'yo, baby ko. I'm sorry, nalungkot ka ba?"

Tumango ito sa kanya, "Ikaw kasi. Kala ko hindi mo na ako papansinin. Ayaw ko nang nagtatampo ka sa akin. P-Please, Omi ko? Kausapin mo ako kapag may problema ka? Kapag may dinaramdam ka. Gusto kong alagaaan ka rin. Gusto ko masaya ka rin sa akin."

Hinaplos niya ang binti ni Atsumu na napalalamutian ng kulay rosas na high knees socks. Tumikhim si Kiyoomi at humalik sa labi ng pinakamamahal, "You make me happy. Always so pretty for me, Tsumu."

Suminghot si Atsumu at hinubad ang roba ni Kiyoomi bago sila nahiga sa kama. Lumusot si Kiyoomi sa loob ng damit ni Atsumu at bumuga ng hangin nang magtama ang mga hubad na balat nila.

Lamigin si Kiyoomi but Atsumu loves to cuddle his naked upper body kaya walang magawa si Kiyoomi kundi masanay sa init ng katawan nilang dalawa. Masanay sa lahat ng hingin ni Atsumu.

  
  


_ Delikado. _

_ "For you, daddy. Only for you." _

  
  


Inatake niya ito ng malalambing na halik. Magaan hanggang lumalim. Pinaulanan ng maiinit na haplos ang balat nilang magkadikit.

  
  


Mahaba pa ang gabi. At hindi pa rin alam ni Kiyoomi kung paano pangangalanan ang sariling damdamin. Kaya ginawa na lang niya kung saan siya komportable. 

Nag-usap na lang ang mga katawan nila. Doon naman sila magaling. Ibinabato sa  _ sex  _ ang mga bagay na hindi masabi. Tahimik ang daing, mabagal ang galaw na pinupuno ng matatamis na dampi ng labi. 

Nagtampisaw sa init, sa uhaw na tanging si Atsumu lang ang papawi.

  
  


O sadyang may mga bagay na hindi mapapatid ni matitighaw oras na magpaalipin sa sekswal na pagnanasa.

May mga bagay na hindi kayang daanin sa pag-uusap ng mga katawan dahil iba na ang sinisigaw ng damdamin ni Kiyoomi.

  
  


_ At natatakot siyang lumusong pailalim sa dagat ng damdamin para kay Atsumu. Hindi pa man tumatapak sa tubig ay nalulunod na si Kiyoomi. _

  
  


Isang halik sa pisngi.

_ Mahal kita. _

Pababa sa leeg at tainga, umiikot at nagmamarka.

_ Mahal kita. _

Kumibot si Atsumu sa mga kamay niya, sa sulong ng baywang at kumislot si Kiyoomi, ibinuhos ang buong sarili niya. Mahigpit ang kapit sa balakang nito.

  
  


_ Mahal na mahal kita. _

  
  


Paano pangangalanan ang damdamin kung tanging _selos_ ang laman ng puso niya?

  
  
  


_ Bahala na. _


	5. hintayin na lang kinabukasan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for anon: jealous/possessive omi pero cute lang part 3/ last part
> 
> the most awaited talk of atsumu and kiyoomi, TW just in case for overthinking thoughts. 
> 
> "you don't have to say I love you to say I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for overthinking thoughts. 
> 
> Rated Explicit as always para sa lenggwahe at tamed and toned sexual content with feelings! Aha. Check mo muna label, mommy!

Alam na alam ni Atsumu na iba ang gabing iyon sa lahat ng mga gabing pinagsaluhan nila. Mas malambing, mas malambot. There's this certain tenderness na ngayon lang niya naramdaman galing kay Kiyoomi.

Napaka-gentle nito sa kanya, kung anu-anong mga bagay na ibinubulong. Hindi na alam ni Atsumu kung anong oras sila nakatapos basta ang alam lang niya ay malamig ang gabi ngunit magkayakap sila ni Kiyoomi magdamag.

Alam naman niyang mali. Doon pa lang sa parte na nangyari sa opisina. Kahit matagal na silang nagsasama sa iisang bubong ay malihim pa rin ang _daddy_ niya. 

Lagi itong calm and collected at very composed. Hindi nawawalan ng pasensya pagdating sa kanya ngunit nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin dahil sa nangyaring paninita sa kanila ni Shinsuke.

  
  


Sa mga sumunod na araw ay nagiging busy si Kiyoomi. Abala rin naman si Atsumu dahil kahit binahay na siya ng daddy niya ay nagta-trabaho pa rin siya sa coffee shop kung saan sila unang nagkita. Iyon lang ang hindi niya kayang bitawan.

"E baka nagselos kaya gano'n. Ilang araw na kayong hindi nagtatabi?"

Tanong ni Tooru sa kanya habang sabay silang naglilinis para sa closing ng shift nila.

"Bakit naman siya magseselos? E siya lang naman gusto ko?" _Siya lang mahal ko._

Sigurado si Atsumu na parehas pa silang nangangapa ni Kiyoomi, nag-aalangan na umamin marahil ay takot ang unang dahilan.

"Alam mo naman sabi ni Tetsu tungkol diyan sa jowa mong hilaw. Hindi naman daw pala-open kaya nga gulat na gulat siya no'ng magtanong daw si Sir Sakusa about sa iyo. Buti na lang kaibigan kita."

  
  


Si Tetsurou ang head ng IT team ni Kiyoomi na _ka-something_ ng best friend ni Atsumu kaya laking pasalamat niya na sa lahat ng bagay, si Tooru ang tumutulong sa kanya.

"E bakit nga siya magseselos. Sa kanya ako umuuwi, sa kanya ko binibigay lahat. Tapos 3 days na kaming walang aksyon. Palagi na lang ako nakakatulog mag-isa sa kama. Pagkagising, wala na ulit. Baka iwan na ako ni Omi."

Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Atsumu habang nakatulala sa mop na nasa paanan niya.

"'Di ko masabi na mahal ko siya kasi baka matakot ko lang siya. Narinig ko nga kagabi na baka mag-leave siya at sa bahay siya magwo-work kaya siguro sabi niya huwag muna istorbohin."

Maya-maya pa ay nagpatuloy sila sa pag-aayos ng shop hanggang sa mag-lock na sila. Dumaan ang isang itim na kotse at nakaupo sa passenger seat si Kiyoomi na hinihintay siya.

"Usap na lang kayo, Atsu. Hindi naman kayo tatagal ng ganyan kung wala lang para sa inyo 'tong relasyon niyo. Sana magkaayos na kayo."

  
  


Pagpasok si Atsumu sa sasakyan ay naiilang siya, hindi alam kung uupo. Gusto niyang hawakan ang kamay ni Kiyoomi, gustong sumandal.

_Takot._

_Takot._

Nilalamon siya ng takot at ng ganid. Masama bang maghangad na mahalin din siya pabalik? Lagpas isang dekada nang may nagsabi na mahal siya ng isang tao.

Buhat nang mamatay ang magulang nila ni Osamu ay 'yon na rin ang huling pagkakataon na may tahasang nagsabi kay Atsumu ng _"mahal kita"_.

  
  


"Kumusta, Omi ko?" Nakatanaw lang si Atsumu sa labas ng bintana habang binabagtas ang daan pauwi. Araw-araw niyang tinatanong kung kumusta ang maghapon ni Kiyoomi.

Guminhawa ang paghinga ni Atsumu nang isandal siya nito sa dibdib at humalik sa tuktok ng noo niya, nagsimula si Kiyoomi na magkuwento. Kung tutuusin ay mukhang normal ngunit alam niyang may bagay na hindi na-a-address sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

"Pagod ka ba? Puwede ba kitang masahe mamaya? Dumating na pala 'yung mga essential oils na pinabili ko noong nakaraan. Thank you po, Omi ko."

Ngumiti si Kiyoomi, gusto na lang ni Atsumu na mawasak ang buong mundo kung makukuha rin niya ang ngiti ng pinakamamahal sa huli…

  
  


Magaspang ang mga kamay ni Atsumu gawa ng maagang pagbabanat ng buto. Pinatigas ng panahon kumpara sa malambot na balat ni Kiyoomi. Mainit ang mga palad sa malamig na likuran ni Kiyoomi. 

Nakadapa ito sa kama nila, mabangong-mabango at gustong-gusto na ni Atsumu na dambahin ito ng yakap at halik at maglaro sa buong magdamag.

Ngunit habang naririnig niya ang mga pag-ingit nito at maya-maya ay ang banayad na paghinga ay walang magawa si Atsumu kundi ang pagmasdan ito.

"Nakatulog na nga." Nangingiti niyang sambit sa sarili. 

Humalik siya sa batok at balikat ni Kiyoomi bago nagligpit ng gamit at maingat na tumabi rito sa kama.

  
  


Ilang sandali pa ay niyakap siya ni Kiyoomi sa likuran at humalik sa batok niya hanggang sa tuluyang nawasak ang pader ni Atsumu.

Gumuho ang lahat.

Natunaw ang yelo.

Nahulog ang puso.

  
  


_"I love you, Tsumu ko. Mahal kita."_

  
  
  


Patlang.

  
  


Hangin.

  
  


Luha.

  
  


Maraming tanong na gumugulo sa isip niya.

  
  


Inisip ni Atsumu hanggang umaga. Halos wala siyang tulog habang parang tuod siya sa kusina habang naghahanda ng almusal nila habang gumagayak pa si Kiyoomi sa kuwarto.

Maraming paru-paro sa sikmura ni Atsumu. Iniisip kung bugso ba iyon ng damdamin ni Kiyoomi o tototohanin na ba nila lahat.

Dahil ang mga kulisap pala sa sikmura ay para lamang sa mga unang pag-ibig, sa murang pagmamahal na bago pa sa pandama sapagkat ngayon ay iba na. 

Hindi na ito ilusyon, mayroon nang kapintasan at may bago nang kahulugan. Hindi perpekto ang pag-ibig ngunit nagiging tama lang iyon kung kasama mo ang taong nilalaman ng puso.

"Tsumu, baby, baka mamaya ma-late ako ng uwi. May ico-consult daw engagement team sa amin ng mga partners. Tapos baka dito muna ako mag-work sa bahay next week. Gusto ko rin sanang magbakasyon—Atsu, okay ka lang ba."

Alam ni Atsumu na lukot na ang mukha niya habang nakatingin sa kulot na buhok ni Kiyoomi, sa sleeves ng puti nitong dress shirt pati na sa mata nitong nag-aalala sa kanya.

"Gusto mo ba akong mag-leave ngayon? May masakit ba, Atsu, kausapin mo ako? Mahal ko, may problema ba?"

Doon na bumunghalit ng iyak si Atsumu at napasadsad sa sahig habang kipkip ang pusong parang sasabog na sa kaba, sa takot, sa kaluwahan ng pakiramdam at sa pagmamahal.

Nilapitan siya ni Kiyoomi sa sahig at agad siyang nagpabuhat dito bago siya kinandong paupo sa sofa.

"Atsumu, kinakabahan ako. May nangyari ba? May masakit ba sa iyo?"

Suminghap si Atsumu, tumulo ang luha bago kinuha ang daliri ni Kiyoomi at itinuro sa may bandang puso niya, "Omi, masakit dito. Sobrang sakit."

"T-Tsumu…"

"'Di ba sabi ko sa 'yo sasabihin mo sa akin kung may problema tayong dalawa? Gusto rin kitang alagaan. Totoo ba? Totoo ba lahat ng sinabi mo bago tayo matulog? Tinawag mo rin akong m-mahal ngayon," Hikbi niya, "Kiyoomi, mahal mo ba ako?"

Ilang linggong kinimkim ni Atsumu lahat. Nagbabadyang sumabog na ang nararamdaman niya.

Pinahid ni Kiyoomi ang luha niya, kasabay ang paghalik upang mapawi ang mga hikbi at sigok ni Atsumu.

"Alam kong dapat kang magalit sa akin, Tsumu. Kasi hinayaan kita na hindi alam ang nangyayari sa akin. Nagseselos ako. Hindi ko alam, simula noong mag-usap kayo ni Shin. Iniisip ko mas bagay ka sa mga kaedaran mo. Anong gagawin mo sa akin, 'di ba? Sinabi ko lang na aalagaan kita pero hindi ka obligadong ibalik ang nararamdaman ko."

Akmang siyang sasagot nang yakapin siya ni Kiyoomi at binaon ang mukha sa leeg niya, mahina ang tinig subalit sapat na para marinig niya ang anumang sasabihin nito, "Isang taon. Isang taon nang alam ni Osamu na mahal kita. _Tangina._ Gusto na kitang pakasalan, parang gago pero natatakot ako na matakot at lumayo ka sa akin."

May mainit na likidong tumulo sa leeg ni Atsumu at mas kumirot ang puso niya dahil ngayon niya nakikita ang totoong Kiyoomi.

Hubad sa kahit anong karangyaan o kayaman, hubad ang maskarang nagkukubli sa emosyon nito.

"Sabi ko tutulungan kita sa kapatid mo, kung gusto mong mag-aral e ibibigay ko rin sa iyo, Atsumu. Kaya lang habang tumatagal parang nagiging makasarili ako. Gusto kong mapasaya ka, mapatawa ka, gusto ko sana ako lang kahit alam kong maraming iba na bagay sa 'yo. Gusto kong mahalin mo rin ako. At kung itatanong mo naman kung bakit, Atsumu, ibabalik ko rin sa 'yo ang tanong mo. _Bakit hindi kita mamahalin e ang dali-dali mong nakapasok sa puso ko?"_

Yumakap nang mas mahigpit si Atsumu, parang madudurog ang mga buto. Pinipilit na ikulong si Kiyoomi sa mga bisig niya, "Huwag kang umalis, dito ka lang. Kiyoomi, dito ka lang."

Hindi na maunawaan ni Atsumu ang sinasabi, naghahalo na ang tunog ng pagsinghap sa paghagulgol niya.

Lumayo siya sandali at tinitigan ang mapupulang mata ni Kiyoomi. _Isang taon._ Isang taon nitong tiniis ang lahat.

"Gusto kong ulitin mo. Gusto kong marinig, Omi ko."

"Mahal kita, Atsumu. Lagi. Mahal na mahal kita. Hindi mo kailangang ibalik kung hindi tayo pareho ng nararamdaman, kung gusto mong umalis o mag-isip hindi kita pipigilan."

Mabilis na umiling si Atsumu, "H-Hindi ako aalis. Ayaw ko. Paano ako aalis kung mahal din naman kita. Takot na takot lang din ako na mailang ka."

  
  


Bumalik ang kislap at ngiti sa mata ni Kiyoomi habang hindi maampat ang mga luha ni Atsumu.

Nag-usap sila sa pagitan ng mga halik. Halik na katumbas ay paghingi ng tawad, mga dampi na hinahagkan ang mga sugat na likha ng pagtitiis nila sa isa't isa.

Lumaglag ang mga damit sa sahig hanggang sa bumagsak sila sa pamilyar na kama. 

Naghahalo ang luha sa mga pawis, tinikman nila ang lasa ng pag-ibig sa pagitan ng mga labi, sa braso, dibdib, pababa sa tiyan at sa hita.

Walang lugar na hindi sinamba, hindi minarkahan. Bawat sulok ng katawan ay hinaplos, hinagkan, binubulong kung gaano kamahal ang isa't isa.

Hindi na lang ito basta pag-uusap ng katawan. Hindi na lang basta-basta relasyon.

  
  


Dahil sa pagdiin ni Kiyoomi sa loob niya ay alam niyang may ibang kahulugan na, bawat kalmot sa balat ay hindi na lang dahil sa sarap kundi sa damdaming umaapaw.

Kilala na nila ang katawan ng isa't isa, kung saang gawi mas lalong sasarap ngunit ngayon ay binabaybay nila ang daan sa pagtatalik na may halong pagmamahalan.

Sa pagsisiping hindi lamang ng katawan kundi maging ng pusong pareho na ng nilalaman.

Sinasambit na ang mga pangalan ng may kahulugan. Dinadaing ang naipong tampo, galit, pag-ibig na kinimkim.

Lumangitngit ang kama, mabibigat na paghinga at mga daing ang pumupuno sa buong silid.

Mahigpit ang kapit sa kamay ng isa't. Dinuduyan ng masarap na pagnanasa at pagmamahalan nila.

Paulit-ulit. Kahit masira ang plaka.

Hanggang kamatayan, iyon lamang tatlong salita ang gusto ni Atsumu na marinig mapugto man ang hininga.

_"Tsumu, mahal kita."_

Tila alingawngaw. Masarap sa pandama.

  
  
  
  
  


_Dahil walang dulo ang langit._

Dahil ang ulap ay kasing-lambot ng mga yakap ni Kiyoomi, kasing-init ng mga pagpatak ng _"mahal na mahal kita"_ sa balat niya. Kasing-liwanag ng ngiti habang nililinis ang kumalat na katas sa mga katawan nila.

  
  


Kasing-lambing ng mga anghel na tila hinehele sila sa aliw at ginhawa ng isa't isa.

  
  


At nabuo muli ang mundo. 

Sa apat na sulok ng kanilang kuwarto.

  
  


Binubulong ang dalangin ng puso. Ang kasagutan sa lahat.

  
  


"Kiyoomi, mahal na mahal din kita. Mahal na mahal."

  
  


_ Sinagip siya ni Kiyoomi at minahal nang higit pa sa sobra. _

  
  


_ Labis-labis. _

_ Umaapaw. _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share me your thoughts T___T I love more interactions po esp in the sugar daddy verse. suggest and/or prompt me in CC or in twitter, it's @_kenmeow 'di po nangangagat, nananahol lang po huhuhu. salamat sa lahat ng nagbabasa nito!! <3


	6. sa gitna ng kawalan, 'di na nakawala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for: hot tub night, Cebu vacation trip part 1. soft cuddles, intimate moments and just fluff with feelings and smut.
> 
> takes place weeks after previous chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beach date and the whole trip will be up next chapter since sobrang haba
> 
> this is for an for giving me ideas for the tub night and beach date!!! for kim, para sa pagshare ng moalboal trip niyo! tour guide cyndie thank you and to sien and stella for the tub suggestions heheh. 
> 
> and to mama rix for helping me out this chapter. <3
> 
> Rated E pa rin para sa lenggwahe at explicit scenes. Additional warning for cockwarming?? i guess? Read responsibly!! Have fun uwu. <3

* * *

Mas intense ang pakiramdam kapag nakaamin na. Iyon lang ang naiisip ni Kiyoomi habang yakap-yakap ang hubad na katawan ni Atsumu. 

It was an intense day for them. Hindi na siya nakapasok dahil ayaw siyang pakawalan niyo. Turns out, lahat ng tinatago nila ay isa lang ang pinag-ugatan. 

_ Takot. _

Hanggang sa sumabog na lang lahat ng damdamin nila. Sa loob ng dalawang taong samahan, hibang si Kiyoomi kung sasabihin niyang hindi espesyal si Atsumu. Alam niyang sa unang pagkakataon pa lang ay mahuhulog na siya para sa lalaki.

They made intense love the whole day. At halos hindi na rin makabangon si Kiyoomi sa kung paano nila minahal ang isa't isa sa kama. Wasak ang mga kumot, naitapon na sa sahig. Nalipat ng puwesto ang maliit na lamesita nila sa gilid ng kama. Nakahagis ang mga damit sa isang tabi.

Malamig ngunit mainit ang balat. 

  
  


Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung anong oras na ngunit sumisilip na ang liwanag ng araw sa labas at mukhang umaga na. 

Tinitigan lang niya si Atsumu na nakaulo sa braso niya, ang pisngi ay nasa dibdib ni Kiyoomi at bumubuga ito ng hangin.

Hinaplos niya ang mukha pababa sa kilay, sa ilong at labi. Humalik siya sa pangahan nito, "Tsumu, baby, gising na."

Nagpatuloy siya sa pagpatak ng malalambing na halik hanggang marinig niya ang ingit nito at hagikgik. Bumaon ang kuko ni Atsumu sa bandang puwetan ni Kiyoomi at kumurot doon.

"Ang aga-aga, Omi ko. Gusto mo ba ulit? I'm tired, daddy."

Umiling siya at humalik sa tungki ng ilong ni Atsumu, "Ayaw naman. 'Di ba ako puwedeng maglambing sa love ko."

Narinig ni Kiyoomi na humiyaw si Atsumu at pinalo ang puwet niya, "Bastos ka! Bastos bakit nambibigla ha, love mo na ako ngayon? 'Di na baby?!"

Sinipsip niya ang leeg ni Atsumu, palaging masarap ang amoy nito roon parang gusto na lang ibaon ni Kiyoomi ang sarili sa leeg nito at manahan doon.

Sinamyo niya ang bango doon at yumakap nang mas mahigpit, "Baby ko pa rin, Tsumu. Tapos love ko pati. Sobrang love ko."

Bumalikwas ng higa si Atsumu at naupo sa hita niya, agad na sumandal si Kiyoomi sa kama at maningning ang mata ng nobyo sa kanya.

Sumasayaw iyon, lumalangoy ang kapilyuhan. Kinuskos ni Omi ang daliri sa balakang ni Atsumu.

"Kala ko ba pagod ka? Ayaw mo?"

"Tawagin mo akong baby mo,  _ daddy Omi ko _ ."

Hinawakan ni Atsumu ang sa kanya at matigas na iyon. Inabot nito ang pampadulas sa ilalim ng unan at nilagyan ang kamay saka itinaas-baba iyon kay Kiyoomi. 

Umungol siya at hinila si Atsumu para siilin ng halik, "Naughty. Put it in."

"Say please first sa iyong baby mahal na si Tsumu."

Iginalaw-galaw nito ang pang-upo at tinukso ng lagusan nito ang matigas nang pagkalalaki ni Kiyoomi.

Bumuga siya ng hangin at kinabig ng halik si Atsumu na panay ang kibot nito kaya humawak siya sa baywang ni Atsumu at mabilis na lumusot sa kasikipan nito.

_ "Hnng—Daddy!" _

Sinampal niya ang hita ni Atsumu, "Ride me properly, Atsu."

Nagbaga ang mata nito at mabilis na tumango bago yumakap kay Kiyoomi at tumalbog sa kandungan nito.

  
  


_ Wala na yata ang salitang pagod sa bokabularyo nilang dalawa. _

  
  


~

  
  


"Iniisip ko kung magbabakasyon tayo next week. Gusto mo bang mag-beach date? Suggestion ni Tetsu and Tooru. They even made itinerary for us. Within the country lang sana kasi hindi pa kaya ng schedule na abroad. Dami ko pang schedule."

Halos isang linggo na rin silang  _ nagha-honeymoon _ ni Atsumu. Simula noong nagkaaminan ay mas nahihirapan na si Kiyoomi na bumangon. Gusto na lang niyang ibahay ito at huwag na ring palabas ng penthouse niya.

  
  


_ "E ano namang gagawin natin dito?! Magse-sex lang maghapon magdamag? Loko ka ha." _

_ Iyon minsan ang bungad ni Atsumu isang araw na ayaw niyang umalis sa bahay nila. Mas naging malambing si Kiyoomi, bagay na hindi niya alam na kaya pala niyang gawin. _

_ "Puwede naman, kung gusto mo?" Tinaas baba niya ang kilay kay Atsumu at naeeskandalo siya nitong hinampas. _

_ "Napakadugyot nito ni Kiyoomi! Pagpahingahin mo naman ako. Gusto ko rin mag-work kahit feeling ko 'di na ako makalakad dahil sa 'yo." _

_ Tumawa siya at binuhat ito papunta sa banyo, "Sige na, ngayon lang. Papasok na ako pero magpahinga ka muna, please? Ako na kakausap sa boss mo." _

_ "Okay. Pasok ikaw pero agahan mo uwi mo. I love you. Ligo na tayo, Omi ko." _

  
  
  


Nagulat si Kiyoomi nang yakapin siya ni Atsumu, "Saan tayo pupunta? Sasakay ba tayo ng eroplano?"

Tinitigan siya nito, maningning ang mata. Kulang na ay kumawag ang buntot ni Atsumu kung meron man. Wala siya sa sarili na tumango at hinalikan ni Atsumu ang buong mukha niya. Maingay at matunog habang nararamdaman ang ngiti at tawa sa balat niya.

"Thank you, daddy. Thank you, Omi! I love you. Yey!"

Nanginig ang kalamnan ni Kiyoomi bago kinuha ang pisngi ni Atsumu at humalik nang malalim sa labi nito. Halos mapugto ang hininga nila bago ngumiti si Kiyoomi sa nobyo.

Beach trip pa lang ito ngunit ang saya na agad ni Atsumu. Paano pa kung buong mundo ang ibigay ni Kiyoomi rito?

  
  


Mahuhulog na lang siya nang tuluyan.

"Mag-empake na tayo, Omi ko! Dali-dali! Tapusin mo na dinner mo."

The giggles were evident in Atsumu's voice. Napahinga na lang si Kiyoomi at sumigaw, "Huhugasan ko lang 'to. Then we'll list all the things we need. Bibilhan pa kita ng luggage."

Kiyoomi is going to spoil his baby rotten.

  
  


~

Pagkaraan ang ilang araw ay nakapag-book din si Kiyoomi ng flight to Cebu. Naayos ang mga pupuntahan nila sa tulong ni Tooru at Tetsurou. Hindi na bale ang magtapon ng pera dahil araw-araw pumapasok ang milyones sa bank account ng kompanya nila.

Bukod pa roon ay may  _ Sakusa Estate _ rin si Kiyoomi. Isang family business kaya maibibigay niya lahat kay Atsumu.

"Excited ka?" Tanong niya kay Atsumu habang pinagmamaneho sila ng driver niya sa airport. Alas-singko ng umaga ang flight nila at kailangan at least 3 hours early ay nasa airport na silang dalawa ni Atsumu.

Isa't kalahating linggo ang finile na leave ni Kiyoomi pero dahil workaholic ay nagdala pa rin siya ng laptop in case magkaroon ng problema sa firm.

"Mhmm. Super, Omi ko. Kaso antok pa ako sobra."

Tumawa si Kiyoomi, halos buong gabi ay gulong nang gulong si Atsumu sa kama. Ayaw man lang umidlip dahil bukambibig ang pagsakay sa eroplano. 

Masaya si Kiyoomi dahil unti-unti na niyang natutupad ang mga gusto ni Atsumu. Hindi ito nanghihingi kaya siya na mismo ang nagbibigay ng lahat sa mahal niya.

  
  


"Tulog ka muna habang byahe. Matagal pa naman. Gisingin kita kapag airport na tayo."

Tumango si Atsumu at masayang sumiksik sa kanya bago ngumuso para humalik. "Thank you, Omi ko."

  
  


~

Pasado alas dos ng umaga ay dumating sila sa airport, nagbilin si Kiyoomi kay Mang Tolits ng mga kailangan at ang oras ng sundo sa pagbalik nila sa susunod na linggo.

Maaga pa lang ay nagsend na siya ng update sa work group nila na kahit gaano ka-enjoy si Kiyoomi, kung magkaroon man ng aberya sa opisina.

  
  


Nang makarating sila sa respective gate at naupo ay agad na sumandal si Atsumu sa kanya. Agad niya itong niyakap. Malamig sa bandang puwesto nila, "Still sleepy?"

Humimig lang si Atsumu at pumikit habang nakasandal sa kanya. Kiyoomi tries his best to answer his work emails dahil sa loob ng ilang taon niyang partner sa firm ay ngayon lang siya nakapagbakasyon nang mahabang oras… 

  
  
  


*

Nagka-aberya pa bago sila makapag-take off. Medyo na-delay pa ang flight nila. Maiinis na sana si Kiyoomi ngunit masayang-masaya si Atsumu habang nasa window seat. Gusto kasi nitong matanaw ang mga ulap.

He's so easy to please. Kaya naman gusto niya na lang ibigay dito. Puro ito  _ Omi, tingnan mo 'to! Omi ang liit sa baba! Omi-Omi puwede kaya hawakan ang ulap? _

Siguro ay dahil na rin sa katotohanan na hindi na-enjoy ni Atsumu ang pagkabata nito kaya ngayon lang nakabawi.

  
  
  
  


Nang makarating sila sa Mactan Airport ay nakaabang na agad ang susundo sa kanila. Humingi si Kiyoomi ng dispensa dahil na-delayed ang flight nila. Eksaktong alas-siyete ng umaga sila nakalabas. Nag-tour muna sila sandali pagkatapos mag-almusal.

Nagpunta sila sa Fort San Pedro dahil iyon ang nakasama sa itinerary pagkatapos ay sa Basilica Minore del Santo Niño. Kiyoomi did his research. Sa dami ng pagkakataon na nagpunta sila rito ng team at ng pamilya niya ay mas magaling pa siya sa kahit sinong tour guide.

The joy and awe in Atsumu's face was a sight to behold. Matiyaga itong nakikinig sa kuwento niya, tumatango at nagtatanong kapag may gustong malaman.

"Omi, sandali lang magwi-wish pa ako. First time ko kaya kakatok ako. Sabi nila kapag first time sa simbahan, kakatok ka raw sa pinto at magwi-wish."

Nakita niyang pumikit si Atsumu, magkasalikop ang mga kamay at nakangiti habang nananalangin. 

Hindi madasalin si Kiyoomi ngunit tumingin siya sa rebulto ng krus sa harap ng altar, 'di rin ito ang una niyang pagkakataon sa lugar na ito ngunit gusto niya ring humiling.

  
  


_ Kung may ihaharap man ako sa altar, sana si Atsumu na 'yon. Sana masaya siya. Sana maging masaya kami habang-buhay. _

  
  


***

Bago mag-alas dos ay nasa Shangri-la Cebu na sila. Inabutan niya ng tip ang driver nila bukod sa binayad niya sa travel agency. Hindi na niya sinunod ang iba dahil gusto niyang i-spoil si Atsumu.

"Omi ko, 'di ba sobrang mahal dito?" Pabulong na tanong ni Atsumu sa kanya.

Humalik siya sa noo nito at nalukot ang ilong niya, "Amoy araw ka na," Tawa niya rito, "Huwag ka mag-alala. Hindi problema ang pera. Bago tayo mag-Bantayan, Moalboal at Kawasan, dito muna tayo para ma-relax."

Ngumuso si Atsumu kay Kiyoomi, "Arte. E di maliligo pagka-check in. Sungit mo?"

Hinarap sila ng Manager na si  _ Cyndie.  _ Ito ang kakilala ni Tetsurou habang nakaakbay lang siya kay Atsumu sa gilid.

"Sir Sakusa Kiyoomi? Main Wing Mactan Suite po, right?"

Tumango siya. Inabot niya ang card niya kasama ang identification na kailangan to confirm their booking.

Ilang minuto pa ang tinagal bago iniabot ni Cyndie ang keycard sa kanya, "Enjoy your stay, Sir Sakusa and Sir Miya."

  
  


Pag-akyat sa suite ay gusto nang talunin agad ni Atsumu ang kama.

"Ops, mahal kita, baby ko pero hubad muna."

Pinigil ni Kiyoomi ang pagngisi nang mamula si Atsumu sa kanya,  _ "D-Daddy, dito?" _

Tinaas ni Kiyoomi ang kilay, "Oo hubad. Dito. Maliligo tayo? Bakit ano bang iniisip mo?"

Binato siya nito ng mga nahubad na damit bago nagdabog papuntang banyo. Tatawa-tawang sumunod si Kiyoomi habang bitbit ang toiletries na dala niya at nakitang amazed na amazed si Atsumu sa malaking soaking tub na naka-ready na ang bubble bath.

Nauna siyang lumusong at sumunod si Atsumu, naupo ito sa harap niya at sumandal sa likod niya. Warm ang tubig, mabilis makatanggal ng pagod sa katawan nila.

"Masarap?" Nakangiting bulong niya kay Atsumu. Bumuntong-hininga lang ito bilang sagot habang minamasahe niya ang buhok pababa sa batok at likuran ni Atsumu.

Mahina itong umungol at lalong sumandig sa dibdib niya.

Tahimik lang silang dalawa, napapapikit habang kinakawkaw ni Atsumu ang mga bubbles sa soaking tub. Tuwang-tuwa ito ngunit hindi na natutuwa si Kiyoomi dahil naapektuhan na siya sa paglilikot ni Atsumu.

Ilang araw na rin silang hindi nakapagsolo, at nagmamahal lang si Kiyoomi. Gusto niya palaging maramdaman si Atsumu, balat sa balat at laman sa laman.

Humalik siya sa balikat nito at sumipsip doon. Mainit ang hanging binubuga ni Kiyoomi habang ang nakayakap na kamay ay bumaba na sa puson ni Atsumu.

Mukhang nagulat ito kaya bigla siyang nasiko at umawas ang tubig at bubbles sa tiles ng banyo.

"Omi! Huwag kang malikot! 'Yung mga bubbles, nawawala."

Umikot paharap ng upo si Atsumu kay Kiyoomi, nakasimangot ito at ngumuso lang si Kiyoomi.

"Ang likot mo! 'Yung bubbles ko!" Umingit si Atsumu at sa sobrang cute at gigil ay siniil ni Kiyoomi ito ng halik. Nilamon niya mga tunog na ginagawa nito at saka pinagpatuloy ang pagdaiti ng mga dila sa bibig nila.

"Fuck, ang cute mo. Mahal kita. You liked the bubbles?"

Kumandong ito sa kanya habang dahan-dahan ang galaw ng mga daliri sa loob nito. Saka na iintindihin ni Kiyoomi na kailangan nilang maglinis ngunit gumagawa sila ng milagro sa soaking tub.

Maligamgam ang tubig, madulas ang daliri niya kay Atsumu. Bawat alon ng tubig sa tubig ay umiingit si Atsumu sa kamay niya. Dama niya ang tigas nito sa bandang sikmura ni Kiyoomi.

_ "More?"  _ Tukso niya rito bago humalik sa pangahan ni Atsumu at nag-iwan ng marka pababa sa leeg nito.

_ "Y-Yes. Hngg—Omi!" _

Iniangat niya ang balakang nito bago ito umupo sa kanya, sabay silang napaungol nang makapasok siya sa lagusan nito. Mainit, masarap ang hagod ng tubig.

_ "Omi, slow. Please. M-My bubbles. Ah—!" _

Yumakap si Atsumu habang mabagal ang galaw nito sa kandungan niya, nakuha pa nilang i-shampoo ang buhok ng isa't isa. Minsan ay nakaupo lang si Atsumu sa kanya, nakakulong ang kahandaan niya sa masikip nitong loob. Tila ba pinaiinit ang mainit nang hapon ngunit masarap sa pakiramdam.

Dinig niya ang mahihinang daing at buga ng hangin pati na ang tibok ng mga puso nilang dalawa.

_ "Good, baby?" _

_ "Yes, Omi ko." _

How can someone be so cute and sexy while you're making love with them? Si Atsumu lang yata ang kayang gawin iyon sa kanya.

"I'm going to move, okay?" Paalam niya rito bago pa sila makatulog sa tub ng magkahugpong.

_ "P-Pero 'yung bubbles, Omi—!" _

Sunud-sunod na ang ungol na lumabas sa bibig ni Atsumu. Patlang-patlang na rin ang pagsasalita ni Kiyoomi na bibilhan niya ito ng bubble machine pagbalik nila ng Manila.

  
  


_ Sa ngayon, ang mahalaga ay si Kiyoomi at Atsumu, ang mainit na hapon, ang pagkawala ng pagod at ang pagmamahal na pumupuno sa apat na sulok ng malaking banyo ng suite nilang dalawa. _

  
  
  


***

Matapos matuyo ang buhok nila ay dumiretso sila ng kama, nakasiksik si Atsumu habang sinasagot ni Kiyoomi ang ilang text sa opisina. Wala namang problema in general, may mga nanghihingi lang ng proper treatment sa ilang concerns ng client nila.

Nakipag-videocall din si Kiyoomi sa mga head ng team habang nakatulog na si Atsumu sa tabi niya. Nakita niya ang matatamis na ngiti ng katrabahong matagal na niyang tinuring na kaibigan.

"Serious na talaga 'yan, boss?" Tanong ni Toshi sa kanya. Maliit na ngiti lang ang sagot niya.

Humalik siya sa noo ni Atsumu bago nagpaalam sa mga ito pagkatapos magbilin.

  
  


Tumitig siya nang maigi kay Atsumu bago ipinatong ang mga telepono sa bedside table nila, binalot silang dalawa sa makapal na kumot. 

  
  


_ Naalala ang tanong ni Wakatoshi. Seryoso na siya kay Atsumu. Hinding-hindi na pakakawalan pa. _

Naramdaman niya ang paggalaw ng nobyo sa tabi at idinantay ang binti sa kanya, siniksik ang mukha sa leeg ni Kiyoomi. Hinaplos niya ang malambot na buhok ni Atsumu.

  
  
  


Hinele ng mga bisig ang malamig na kuwarto habang pababa ang araw kasama ang init ng pag-ibig sa kanilang mga puso.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for more beach date update hahahahaha sakuatsu Canon!!!!!!!!! <3 drop prompts at cc or twt it's @_kenmewo thank you!!


	7. hinanap ang liwanag, hinayaan na kasi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for an, kim and cynds: cebu vacation tour part 2. Moalboal, Osmeña Peak and Kawasan canyoneering.
> 
> soft cuddles, fluff and fluff with feelings, intimate smut and relationship talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you kay kim for providing the details of her Moalboal trip pati pictures hahahahaha!!!
> 
> to cynds for being the tour guide!!
> 
> ung iba ay galing lang sa google so sorimasen if hindi accurate. spot the al james reference aha!
> 
> rated Explicit pa rin sa lenggwahe at sekswal na content. Read with caution this is just fluff in general w spiciness. Hehehehe. Medj may pinagdadaanan lang but wala ako plano abandonahin ito :)
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter so sana magustuhan niyo!!!! :")

Sa loob ng dalawang araw na pananatili nila sa Shangri-La ay walang ibang naiisip si Atsumu na sana ay dito na lang sila palagi ni Kiyoomi lalo na't mas intense ang pakiramdam niya ngayon.

Kaya lang ay alam niyang pagkatapos ng ilang araw ay babalik na rin sila sa Metro at kailangan na naman nilang magpa-alipin sa mga trabaho nila. Lalo na si Kiyoomi na maraming responsibilidad pero may mga bagay na gustong linawin si Atsumu bago sila lumuwas pabalik ng Maynila.

Madalas ay nagbabad lang sila sa pool, occasional momol sa tub at matulog ang ginagawa nila. Nag-enjoy rin si Atsumu sa mga pagkain at sa paghiga sa kasama si Kiyoomi na walang istorbo sa oras nilang dalawa. 

"Mahal, puwede kaya tayo bumalik dito tapos sama natin si Samu? Sana may jowa na siya by that time kasi baka mainggit siya sa atin."

“Aba, ang baby ko, sigurado ka nang babalik tayo dito? Hmm?”

Biglang nahiya si Atsumu ngunit kailangan na niyang maging matapang lalo na’t pinaninindigan na niyang magtatagal na sila ni Kiyoomi. Wala na siyang balak pang pakawalan ito, “Oo naman.Bakit? May balak ka bang magsama ng iba dito?!”

Tinawanan lang siya ni Kiyoomi pagkatapos ay pinaghimay pa ng hipon at pinatong sa plato niya. Namula si Atsumu na para bang ang laking bagay na ginawa ni Kiyoomi para sa kanya. Nagpatuloy ito sa pagkain hanggang sa bigla niya itong hinalikan sa pisngi, mamantika ang labi ni Atsumu ngunit pinitik lang siya ng kasintahan sa noo bilang sagot.

“Kahit saan mo pa gusto pumunta, sabihin mo lang sa akin. Finish your food. Mag-check out na tayo after kasi baka dumating na rin ‘yung sundo natin papuntang Moalboal.”

Ngumiti si Atsumu at pinahid ng tissue ang pisngi Kiyoomi bago hinaplos ang panga nito, “Thank you, Omi ko. ‘Di ka nag-shave. Mukha ka na namang tatay.”

Hinipan nito ang tainga niya at ngumisi,  _ “Daddy mo?  _ Sa Resort na lang pagdating natin, ahitan mo ako ulit?”

Napalunok si Atsumu, nagbabaga ang buong mukha habang pinanonood si Kiyoomi na sobrang put together, hindi man lang naaapektuhan sa mga pang-aasar niya. Tumango siya bilang sagot dahil baka mabulunan siya at mapasubo sa ginagawa ni Kiyoomi sa kanya, “Okay po.”

Hinimas ni Kiyoomi ang hita niya at kaswal na sumilip sa mga email sa telepono nito.  _ Sana ay hindi na matapos ang munti nilang paraiso. _

  
  


~

Nang masigurong wala nang naiwan sa hotel room ay presko ang gayak nilang dalawa. Nakatabi pa rin si Atsumu habang pumipirma si Kiyoomi sa resibo ng card nitong ginamit para sa pag-charge ng mga gamit nila sa accommodation nila sa Shangri La.

Naka-polo ang lalaki at nahahalina si Atsumu sa mga braso ni Kiyoomi na nagfe-flex lang, wala sa sarili na pinisil niya iyon kaya nagkagulatan silang dalawa at naghagikgikan ang mga receptionist na nasa lobby.

Akmang tatakas si Atsumu at lalayo kaya lang ay mabilis siyang nahagip ni Kiyoomi at inakbayan bago humalik sa noo nito. Init na init na ang pisngi ni Atsumu, hindi niya alam kung bakit may kung ano sa kanya na gusto na lang ipagdamot si Kiyoomi.

Ilang araw na rin naman niyang napapansin na walang ginawa ang mga tao sa paligid nila kundi bumuntong-hininga kapag nakikita ng mga ito si Kiyoomi.

Minsan ay gusto na lang niya itong ayain magpakasal na lang bigla. Pero dahil kaaamin lang nila ay baka masira ang happy bubble nilang dalawa.

Makailang sandali pa ang lumipas ay nagpasalamat sila sa staff ng hotel at dali-daling nagtago si Atsumu sa yakap ni Kiyoomi habang hila-hila ang maleta nila.

"Ano 'yon, Tsumu? Bakit namimisil ng braso? Selos ka ba?" Iyon ang bungad ni Kiyoomi nang makasakay sila sa SUV na sumundo sa kanila papuntang Moalboal. Kasama ito sa package tour ng kanilang Cebu Vacation Trip. 

Ang sabi ng driver na si Mang Larry ay baka tumagal ng tatlo hanggang apat na oras ang byahe nila patungo sa Moalboal.

Kahit medyo ilang pa rin si Atsumu sa mga gastos ni Kiyoomi sa kanya ay tinanggap na rin iyon ni Atsumu.

Takot lang talaga siya minsan. Pakiramdam niya ay panaginip pa rin ito na anumang sandali ay magigising siya sa pagkakahimbing at mawawala na sa kanya ang lahat. Ngunit ngayong hawak-hawak siya ni Kiyoomi ay kampante siya.

Lumabi siya nang kabigin siya ni Kiyoomi pasiksik sa dibdib nito. Nag-angat siya ng tingin at walang patumanggang humalik ito sa buong mukha niya, "Nagseselos ka ba kanina? Ganoon talaga, guwapo ang asawa mo. Masanay ka na. Tingin lang naman."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Atsumu at nakitang nangingiti rin ang driver nila sa mga sinasabi ni Kiyoomi.

"Bagong kasal po kayo, mga Sir?"

Hindi pa man nakakaalma si Atsumu ay si Kiyoomi na ang sumagot, "Ay manong hindi pa po, kasasagot lang po sa akin ng baby ko. Pero doon din naman po ang punta, ano po?"

Kinagat ni Atsumu ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi at kinurot sa hita bago natapos ang tawanan sa loob ng sasakyan. Tahimik ang byahe nila. Binabagabag si Atsumu ng mga sinasabi ni Kiyoomi, hindi naman ito gutom pero isang malaking bagay ang kasal.

"You're frowning, baby. Usap tayo mamaya?"

Tumango lang si Atsumu, "Dadaan tayo Carcar City, 'di ba? Puwede kaya tayo bili ng chicharon, Omi?"

"Yes, mahal. Tulog ka na muna. Mag-stopover daw tayo roon mamaya."

  
  


~

Makalipas ang dalawang oras na byahe ay marahang nagising si Atsumu sa mga tapik ni Kiyoomi.

"Baby, you want to buy chicharon ba? Dito tayo dinala ni Manong sa nire-recommend niya sa mga turista."

Agad siyang inabutan ni Kiyoomi at bumaba sila sandali sa sasakyan para bumili ng chicharon. Ang dami ng hinakot ni Atsumu, inaalala niya ang housekeeping sa penthouse ni Omi pati na ang mga staff ng boyfriend sa office nito.

"Hindi mo ba sila bibilhan ng pasalubong man lang? Para naman matuwa sila sa iyo?"

Umismid ang masungit na lalaki, "Para saan pa? Maayos ko naman silang pinapasahod. Kung ginigisa ko sila, hindi ko kasalanan 'yon. Kasalanan nila kapag hindi nila nagagawa nang maayos ang trabaho nila."

Hinaplos ni Atsumu ang simangot sa noo ni Kiyoomi at humalik sa panga nito, "Sungit. Mag-warm up ka naman sa iba. Kaya ang bilis na may nagpapaalam sa inyo eh."

"Tsum, 'di mo madadaan sa pasalubong ang empleyado. Yes, na-appreciate nila 'yon. Pero kaya tumatagal ang iba ay maayos kami magpalakad, nagpapasahod nang tama at hindi nag-O-OTY lang."

"Okay po, mahal ko. Ako na bahala. Sige na, ang sungit-sungit talaga."

"Paano, nasa bakasyon tayo tapos babanggitin mo work natin. Do you want to cut our trip short, sumasakit na rin likod ko. Saka uunahin mo pa sila, bilhan mo si Tita mo and si Samu ng something. I'll pay, mahal."

Tumingkayad si Atsumu at kinagat ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi, "No. Massage kita mamaya. Ako na babayad nito, please?"

At wala nang nagawa si Kiyoomi, inabutan na rin nila ang driver nila na nakangiti lang sa kanilang dalawa.

Pagbalik ng sasakyan ay hyper na si Atsumu, panay ang dukot sa chicharon habang sinusubuan niya si Kiyoomi.

"Tsumu, okay na ako. Baka pumutok batok ko riyan sa ginagawa mo. Kaka-seafood lang natin kanina bago umalis ng hotel."

Malanding hinimas ni Atsumu ang hita ni Kiyoomi at bumulong sa tainga nito, "Ako na lang puputok mamaya, Omi ko?"

At ang lakas ng tawa ni Atsumu nang mabilaukan ito habang umiinom ng tubig, "Tsumu, what the fuck?!"

"Kaya nga ako na lang kainin mo mamaya, para ako na lang puputok hindi na 'yung batok mo?"

Pulang-pula na ang leeg ni Kiyoomi, laking pasalamat ni Atsumu na mukhang wala namang pakialam ang driver nilang pakanta-kanta lang sa fm radio ng sasakyan.

"We're in public, Atsumu!"

"As if that stopped you before, Omi ko?"

Gustong-gusto ni Atsumu na nagiging flustered rin si Kiyoomi nang dahil sa kanya. Tumatalon ang batang puso ni Atsumu na nahihiya rin ang boyfriend dahil sa kanya.

"Pero iba kasing usapan 'to. Maging disente naman ako dito, puwede ba? Ang ingay-ingay mo, ang daldal mo. Lagot ka sa akin mamaya."

"Ooh, tatakot na ba ako,  _ daddy? _ Hmm. E chicharon din naman yata ako kasi ingay din pag kinakain mo."

_ "Atsumu!" _

Bumungisngis lang siya rito bilang sagot, "Okay, behave na. I love you too, sungit."

  
  
  


\--

  
  


May isa't kalahating oras pa silang nagbyahe hanggang sa makarating sila sa Blue Orchid Resort. Atsumu's eyes are really the prettiest kapag masaya ito. Parang bata ito sa mata ni Kiyoomi ngayon lalo na nang makita rin ang puting buhangin sa resort bukod pa sa ganda magiging pansamantala nilang magiging kanlungan sa limang araw.

Nag-arrange si Kiyoomi at nagbook ng romance package upgraded sa honeymoon suite. May special amenities sila kagaya ng full body massage, romantic dinner at snorkeling activities.

Kahit mas matanda si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu ay gusto niyang mag-enjoy ngayon. Hindi niya kailangan ng negative thoughts pero pakiramdam niya ay ngayon palang nalulubos ni Atsumu ang pagkabata nito at ibibigay lahat ni Kiyoomi sa kasintahan lahat.

Mukha siyang sirang plaka ngunit gano'n naman yata talaga kapag mahal mo ang isang tao. Gusto mong masaya sila sa piling mo sa kabila ng pagkatakot o agam-agam na baka mawalan sila ng interes.

Bata pa si Atsumu, mas matanda si Kiyoomi. Atsumu could be out in the sun at niyayakap ang liwanag na dala ng kabataan nito. Habang si Kiyoomi ay nasa hinog na edad na para tahimik na mag-settle down. Pero kasama niya si Atsumu at bumabata siya dulot ng pagmamahal dito.

Binigyan ni Kiyoomi ng tip ang driver nila at kinausap ito para sa pinaplano niyang Osmeña Peak hike bago sila umuwi ni Atsumu. Hindi ito kasama sa package ng resort kaya kinakailangan niyang gumawa ng paraan. 

  
  


"Tsum, puwede ka mag-ikot muna. Usap lang kami sa receptionist before tayo mag-check in."

Tumango lang si Atsumu, "Okay, Omi. Doon lang ako white sand. Call mo ako kapag okay na."

Nakipag-usap si Kiyoomi kay Lumen na contact niya sa resort. Nag-advance booking siya for sardine run, diving sa Pescador Island at Kawasan Falls Canyoneering.

Mabait ang tao sa resort at very accommodating.

"Sir Sakusa, let us know po kung kailan niyo gustong ipa-schedule ang massage and the romantic dinner. If you want marami pa pong other activities pero may additional charges lang po."

Matipid na ngumiti si Kiyoomi sa babae, "Kahit magkano, Miss. Basta masaya ang baby ko for this tour, 'yon lang ang mahalaga. Anyway can you set up the romantic dinner sa huling gabi namin tapos tomorrow night after the sardine run 'yung massage? Okay ba? Any additional fees, charge it. Wala akong problema roon."

Maligayang tumango si Lumen kay Kiyoomi at inabot ang keycard sa kanya, "Tawag lang kayo, Sir if may changes kayo sa vacation tour niyo with us. Have a nice stay po."

Iniwan muna ni Kiyoomi ang luggage sa lobby at pinuntahan si Atsumu na naglalakad sa puting buhangin at hinahangin ang maisin nitong buhok. Mapusyaw ang kulay ng balat at paulit-ulit na nahuhulog si Kiyoomi rito.

"Baby, okay na. Do you wanna take a dip or pahinga muna tayo. May pool din naman if you want."

Nagulat si Kiyoomi nang kupkupin ni Atsumu ang mukha niya sabay halik nang malambing sa labi niya. Nakangiti ito sa pagitan ng halik at yumakap siya pabalik sa kasintahan.

"I love you, Omi. Thank you. Ang saya ko ngayon."

  
  


_ At palagi kitang pasasayahin. _

  
  


Mainit ang damdamin ni Kiyoomi. Hindi na siya nagsalita dahil baka pumiyok lang siya habang nakatingin sa malamlam na mata ni Atsumu na nanunubig ngayon sa luha.

"'Lika na. Pahinga na muna tayo."

  
  


\--

Hindi na sila nakapagbabad pa sa pool o sa dagat dahil mas gusto na lang nila sa hot shower ng kuwarto nila. Pagod na pagod sila sa land travel at natagtag sila sa byahe para sa araw na 'yon.

Maya-maya pa ay pinadapa siya ni Atsumu at tatawa-tawa nito ikinaway ang mga essential oils nitong bitbit, "Can't let my Omi have back pains."

Habang hinahagod nito ang likod niya ay napapaungol si Kiyoomi at napapasabi ng biglaang  _ I love you _ dahilan para tawanan lang siya ni Atsumu. 

Agad niya itong dinamba nang makahiga ito sa tabi niya. Hinubad ang damit, kinuskos ang init ng panghaplas na nasa katawan ni Kiyoomi.

Musika bawat daing, halinghing sa tainga ni Kiyoomi. It was a tender and soft night para sa kanila. 

Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung ilang beses niyang inangkin si Atsumu, kung ilang beses itong sumabog sa mga palad niya niya.

Bawat malalim na bulong niya ng  _ mahal kita _ ay kusang nilabasan si Atsumu kahit hindi niya ito hawak-hawak. Umiiyak ang mahal niya sa ligaya, sa sarap at nababaliw si Kiyoomi.

Paikot-ikot, hindi tumitigil ang mga daliri, bibig at ang kanya sa pagpapaligaya kay Atsumu.

  
  


Isang hagod.

_ Mahal kita. _

Isang tulak, bawat hiningang dumadaloy sa pagitan ng mga labi.

  
  


_ Mahal kita. _

  
  


Hanggang sa pagtirik ng mata at pagliwanag ng araw sa labas.

  
  


_ Mahal na mahal kita. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Nang mga sumunod na araw ay nakita niya kung gaano kasaya si Atsumu, napaka-adventurous nito lalo na sa sardine run. Parang bata ang nakaguhit na saya sa mukha nito. Pagkatapos ng snorkeling activities nila ay tuwang-tuwa lang ito. Nagtatatalon habang inuulit-ulit ang nakita nilang marine life sa ilalim ng dagat.

Sumakto pang nagpakita rin ang ilang pagong sa kanila habang ine-enjoy ang sardine run.

"Nakita mo 'yun, Omi ko, 'di ba? Next time isama natin si Samu rito, okay?"

Tumango lang si Kiyoomi, alipin lang siya ng mga ngiti ni Atsumu. 

  
  
  
  


Sumunod na ginawa nila kasama ang ilang guest ng resort ay ang magpunta sa Pescador Island kung saan mas marami silang marine life na nakita roon. Coral reefs, iba't-ibang species ng isda habang kasama ang local divers na nag-guide sa kanila.

Ngayon pa lang ay sumasakit na ang likod ni Kiyoomi sa lamig ngunit mainit ang ngiti ni Atsumu, hindi na yata nabura ang magandang guhit ng labi nito at tuwang-tuwa ang ibang kasama nila lalo na ang mga matatandang turista pati na foreigners sa kadaldalan ni Atsumu.

Kaya naman panay din ang akap ni Kiyoomi rito habang nasa gitna sila ng dagat dahil tingin nang tingin din ang mga tao sa  _ baby _ niya.

"Inaano ka riyan, Omi ko? Sama ng tingin mo," Sinuklay ni Atsumu ang kulot niyang buhok na bumuhol na dahil sa pagbababad sa tubig, "Simangot ka na naman. 'Di ka ba nag-e-enjoy?"

Matunog siyang humalik sa malamig na labi ni Atsumu, "Tinitingnan ka nila. Kanina may nagtanong sa akin kung single ka raw. Excuse me, akong boyfriend pa ang tatanungin?"

Tumawa lang ito, "Sungit. Wala namang aagaw sa akin. Sa iyo lang palagi. Huwag ka na sumimangot lalo kang tatanda niyan sige."

  
  


Nang makatapos sila sa diving activities ay hinayaan sila ng guide na maglakad sa maliit na sand bars ng Bas Daku. Nagpaluto rin sila ng fresh ihaw-ihaw na seafood. Kahit conscious si Kiyoomi sa kinakain ay nilunok muna niya ang pagiging KJ at sinamahan si Atsumu sa trip nito.

Napakalambing nito sa kanya, kung inaasikaso niya si Atsumu ngayon ay mas lalo naman siya nitong inaalagaan. Alam na alam ang routine niya at gusto na lang niya itong halikan sa harap ng locals kaya lang ay nahihiya pa rin si Kiyoomi lalo na at baka masakal si Atsumu sa pagiging possessive niya rito.

Alam niyang hindi pag-aari ng sinuman ang pagkatao natin ngunit gusto niyang kanya lang ang puso ni Atsumu. Ang lahat dito mula sa yakap, haplos, ngiti, halik. Lahat ng bagay na binibigay nito.

  
  


Nag-ikot-ikot pa sila, namili ng abubot at maya't maya rin kung isipin ni Atsumu ang mga empleyado ni Kiyoomi na bilhan ng cute na pasalubong.

"'Yung secretary mong si Shoyo, bibigay ko 'to sa kanya kasi laging mabait sa akin kapag nasa office."

Humalik siya sa daliri ni Atsumu, "Ikaw ba, wala ka bang gustong bilhin para sa sarili mo? Para masaya rin baby ko?"

  
  


Kung nahulog na ang puso ni Kiyoomi, may kakayahan pa palang mahulog iyon nang maraming ulit sa paanan ni Atsumu.

_ "Masaya na ako kapag kasama kita. Okay na 'yon. Hindi ko na kailangan ng materyal na bagay. Basta nandito ka, Omi ko, masaya ako. 'Lika na, sabi mo may massage ulit tayo ngayon." _

  
  


Hinila siya nito, tangay-tangay ang puso at katinuan ni Kiyoomi na nasa palad na ni Atsumu.

  
  
  


Pahinga sila nang sumunod na araw, nakahiga lang sila sa lounging chairs sa may pool area at may resort dogs silang nakita na gusto ni Atsumu na iuwi sa kanila.

"Don't you think it's time to adopt cute dogs, Omi ko? Para may kasama ako sa bahay kapag OT ka sa work."

Humalik-halik siya sa daliri ni Atsumu,  _ "Ako na lang pet mo, Tsum. Meow." _

Lumabi si Kiyoomi at nalaglag ang panga ni Atsumu habang nanlalalaki ang mata sa kanya. Natatawang nag-iwas ng tingin si Kiyoomi at inalog-alog siya ng nobyo para ulitin ang pagpapa-cute niya.

"One more, Omi.  _ Daddy _ please."

_ "Meow." _

Positibong umingit si Atsumu at pinanggigigilan ang mukha niya para punuin ng halik ang buo niyang pisngi at labi.

"I love you, Omi. Ang cute mo. Again?"

"No.  _ Meow _ ."

  
  


_ Kiyoomi para ka nang tanga,  _ piping kastigo niya sa sarili pero hindi na bale basta naririnig niya ang masayang hagikgik ni Atsumu at ang singkit nitong mata ay okay na siya.

  
  


"Pagbalik ng Manila, pag-uusapan natin 'to. For now, focus muna tayo sa ating vacation, okay?"

  
  


Gaano ba karaming _ mahal kita _ at  _ thank you _ ang pinakawalan ni Atsumu para sa kanya? Hindi na mabilang ni Kiyoomi ngunit bawat kataga ay binabaon niya sa puso niya, dinidiligan ang damdamin at inaalagaan ang pagmamahal na ngayon lamang niya naranasan.

_ "Mahal din kita. Now, go swim at huwag mo akong gawing pusa mo, Tsumu ko. Maaga tayo bukas for our canyoneering." _

  
  
  


_ Handa siyang maging alipin nito. _

  
  


The next day kabado si Kiyoomi. Umaga palang ay inaasar na siya ng team heads sa office nila lalo na nang magkuwento siya sa work chat na pupunta sila ng Kawasan Falls at susubok ng extreme adventures. Matanda na talaga si Kiyoomi, kahit tutungtong pa lamang siya ng trenta sa susunod na taon.

Masyado na siyang conscious sa katawan niya kahit active naman siya sa ehersisyo.

"Wala pa akong last will and testament, pero Toshi, ikaw na bahala sa life insurance ni Tsumu ko. Tapos Tetsu, mumultuhin kita para sa pagsa-suggest ng activities na 'to. Isa ka pa, Keiji, huwag mo akong tawanan."

Naghihinagpis si Kiyoomi habang gumagayak si Atsumu sa may banyo. Tawang-tawa ang mga kausap niya at mukhang pagbalik ni Kiyoomi ng Maynila ay hindi na siya katatakutan ng mga empleyado niya dahil pinahihiya siya ngayon ng team leaders.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi, isang tanyag na CPA, patay sa takot sa Kawasan Falls. Ang sanhi, ang cute niyang boyfriend na si Atsumu." 

Sinamaan ng tingin ni Kiyoomi si Shoyo na nagsalita at eksakto namang lumabas si Atsumu ng banyo, basa ang buhok at humalik sa pisngi ni Kiyoomi. Nagtilian ang mga tao sa screen at agad na binaba ni Kiyoomi ang video call.

"Mahal naman! Gusto ko pa kausap mga workmates mo! 'Di ko pa nasasabi na may pasalubong ako sa kanila."

Itinago ni Kiyoomi ang telepono sa isang sealed bag na waterproof para sa canyoneering nila mamaya.

"Spoiled na spoiled sila sa baby ko. Bakit parang nalimot na ako?"

Ngumisi si Atsumu at nanginig si Kiyoomi,  _ "Sex tayo mamayang gabi?" _

Lumunok siya at tumango na lang.

  
  


_ Spoiled Kiyoomi. _

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  


Sumunod sila sa bilin ng locals pagdating sa mismong kawasan falls. Katakot-takot muna na adventure sa motor ang pinagdaanan nila. Nag-rent sila ng motor sa guide at sinundan ang daan papunta sa talon.

Gusto ni Kiyoomi na harutin si Atsumu dahil ito ang nagmaneho ng motor nila at hindi sila sumama sa mga inangkas ng guides sa habal.

Matigas ang pipis na tiyan ni Atsumu at dama ni Kiyoomi ang abs nito sa suot na manipis na t-shirt.

_ "Sabi mo gusto mo kapag kakainin kita. Puwede ba kitang kainin mamaya, Tsumu?" _

Masukal ang daan at matagtag ang byahe ngunit mainit ang buga ni Kiyoomi sa tainga ni Atsumu. Nararamdaman din niyang matigas na ito sa cotton shorts nito.

_ "Kiyoomi. May time pa para diyan. Please, tigilan mo ako, Omi. Nagda-drive ako kapag namatay ako, kasalanan mo." _

  
  


_ Fuck. _

  
  


"Sana nag-stay na lang tayo sa resort. I want sex," Kiyoomi said bluntly at tinawanan lang siya ni Atsumu.

"Ang sabihin mo, nilalandi mo lang ako dahil takot kang tumalon. May helmet naman, papahubad lang kapag mataas tatalunan. May life jacket din, 'di ka naman malulunod."

Ngumiwi si Kiyoomi. Okay, maybe he does feel a little horny pero takot lang din siya. Ayaw pa niyang mamatay at dito pa talaga sa Kawasan. Hindi na baleng magmukha siyang KJ.

"Atsumu, hindi ako tatalon diyan. Bahala ka."

May guide na nasa likuran nilang dalawa at nag-i-instruct ng kung anong gagawin. Hawak din nito ang GoPro na bitbit nila para alam kung saan magandang puwesto kumuha ng pictures.

"Kuya, siya lang ang tatalon. Doon na lang ako sa mas mababa, puwede na ba akong lumubog na agad?"

Tumawa ang guide nila, "Puwede naman po, Sir. Pero ayaw niyo po bang i-try? Masaya po 'yan, Sir."

Matindi ang iling ni Kiyoomi habang tatawa-tawa si Atsumu na handa nang tumalon.

"Takot akong mahulog. Period."

"Takot ka pa pero nahulog ka naman para sa akin," Kumindat pa si Atsumu at nag-short circuit si Kiyoomi.

  
  


_ Sa ibang bagay siya nahulog ngayong araw. _

  
  
  


Masarap ang tubig, malamig sa katawan at walang patid ang ngiti nila kapag inaaya sila ng guide for pictures. 

Inaasar pa rin siya ni Atsumu ngunit ngayon ay hinila niya ito sa mga tagong lugar at sinunggaban ng halik. Kanina pa siya nanggigigil sa lalaking ito.

_ "Gusto kitang kainin ngayon na," _ Sabay kagat ni Kiyoomi sa leeg ni Atsumu. Halos iliyad nito ang sarili at iyakap ang mahahabang binti sa balakang ni Kiyoomi.

_ "Fuck, ang tigas mo na, baby ko. Puwede ba dito, gusto mo?" _

_ "O-Omi!" _ Sumabunot ito at humalik sa kanya. Maya-maya pa ay pinakalma siya nito.

"Daddy, hindi puwede rito. Baka hanapin tayo ng guide. Pagbalik ng hotel, okay? Please? Kalma ka muna kahit mahirap."

Mabigat na ang paghinga nila ngunit kinuskos lang ni Kiyoomi ang ilong kay Atsumu.

"I love you. Ang guwapo mo ngayon," Nakangisi niyang sabi rito at lalong namula ang pisngi ni Atsumu.

"Hmm. Oo na, mamayang gabi makukuha mo na gusto mo. Wait ka lang. Love you, tara na."

Kinurot pa ni Atsumu ang puwet niya at tumawa ito sa kanya.

  
  
  


_ That night, they had the most mind-blowing sex. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Sa huling araw at gabi nila sa Moalboal ay maaga niyang ginising si Atsumu para dalhin ito sa Osmeña Peak sa tulong ng driver nilang si Mang Larry at babalik din sila sa Blue Orchid pagkatapos nilang mag-hiking para sa romantic dinner na hinanda niya.

Antok na antok pa ito ngunit hinila niya ang nobyo para mabilisang maligo. Napuyat ito sa mga kwentuhan nilang dalawa tungkol sa relasyon nila.

Tungkol sa mga plano pagbalik ng Maynila. Ang bubble machine na pinangako niya kay Atsumu at ang pahaging nitong gusto ulit na mag-aral.

And Omi is willing to give everything to him.

Kulang tatlong oras ang byahe nila patungo sa Dalaguete kung saan nandoon ang Osmeña Peak. Hindi naman magpo-propose si Kiyoomi ngunit gusto lang niyang makasama ito habang tanaw ang buong Cebu.

Romantic daw sabi nila.

  
  


Pero walang nakakatuwa sa pagrereklamo ni Atsumu habang nagha-hike sila kasama ang local guide nila. Panay ito ingit at alma. Kung hindi lang niya ito mahal ay baka hinayaan na lang niya itong maiwan sa ibaba.

"Mahal, kung pagod ka, puwede sa car ka na lang with Manong Larry. Ako na lang aakyat."

Naghihinampo man ay ayaw naman na ni Kiyoomi na magkasamaan sila ng loob. Uminom si Atsumu ng tubig bago yumakap sa kanya, "I'm sorry, Omi ko. Sasamahan kita. Sorry ang init ng ulo ko."

Inabot ni Kiyoomi ang kamay ni Atsumu, "Let's go?"

  
  


Makatapos ang 45 minutes na hiking ay naabot nila ang tuktok. Tanaw nila ang buong Cebu, sariwa ang hangin at malamig habang magkahawak kamay sila ni Atsumu.

Yumakap ito sa kanya at bumulong habang nakatingin sa view sa harap nila, "Omi ko, ang ganda?"

Huminga si Kiyoomi habang nakatitig kay Atsumu na unaware sa mga titig niya. Tumango siya,  _ sobrang ganda. _

Kung may singsing lang siya ngayon ay aayain na niyang pakasalan si Atsumu. 

"Thank you for bringing me here, Omi ko. Salamat sa isang linggo na pinasaya mo ako."

Pinahid niya ang luha sa mata ni Atsumu, ngayon lang nakaramdam ng ganitong ligaya si Kiyoomi. Ngayon lang din nagmahal ng ganito katindi.

"Kahit ano. Kahit ano ibibigay ko para masaya ka palagi, Atsumu. Mahal na mahal kita."

"Ako rin, Kiyoomi. Wala akong pera kagaya mo pero ibibigay ko lahat ng pagmamahal ko maging masaya ka lang. Mahal na mahal din kita."

Sa tuktok kung saan tanaw ang buong probinsya ay naglapat ang labi nila sa isang matamis na halik.

Tila ba sila lang ang tao sa mundo. Sila lang ang pinakamahalaga. At ang puso nilang puno ng pagmamahal sa isa't isa.

  
  


Saksi ang sumasayaw na mga dahon ng puno at ang dapyo ng hangin ay nasaksihan ng Osmeña Peak ang pinakamagandang ngiti ng dalawang magkasintahang wagas ang pagmamahalan.

  
  


Talo ang liwanag ng araw.

  
  
  


At pagsapit ng gabi, nagsalo sila sa romantic dinner, binuhos ang pag-ibig sa puso.

Hinayaan ang mga katawan na mangusap sa damdaming hindi na kayang ilahad ang gustong sabihin ng bibig.

  
  


Bukas ay babalik sila sa siyudad. Matatapos ang binuo nilang kwento sa munting paraiso ngunit hindi matatapos ang pag-ibig na pinatatag ng panahong magkasama sila.

Babalik na sila muli sa ingay ng lungsod at sa walang katiyakang magaganap sa buhay. Mapapagal ang katawan ngunit hindi ang puso.

Ngunit magaan ang suliranin kung kasama ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu. Kung magkasama sila. Bahala na kung ano ang naghihintay para sa kanila. 

Hinele sila ng malamig na gabi, sa ilalim ng init ng yakap na mula sa pinakamamahal. Handa na muli silang harapin ang bukas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Dahil isa lang ang alam ni Kiyoomi, mahal niya si Atsumu at hindi na iyon magbabago._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop cute prompts on my cc or twitter @_kenmeow. we're halfway there but we'll have some drama next update!!!! bawal puro saya chz.


	8. dami mo pang sinasabi (ayaw pa raw niya kunwari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for chai, kim, and riya: post vacation shenanigans, stressed kiyoomi, riding atsumu, dining table or bed? pick your poison.
> 
> o kung saan, hindi naman palaging masaya pero palaging sorpresa ang bawat pag-uwi ni kiyoomi at atsumu sa isa’t isa.
> 
> intimate relationship talks. cuddles.
> 
> warnings for: light angst, rimming and riding Atsumu, cumplay, and mentions of cockwarming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggered by this wonderful wonderful edit of our lovely friend ma'am q!! check her AE!!! Link [HERE :)](https://twitter.com/saKYUUatsu/status/1328728402824622080)
> 
> this is a self-indulgent update. malapit nang dumating sa dulo hahaha. so enjoy this idk, soft bold then soft soft soft sakuatsu. <3
> 
> thank you friends for always supporting me!!
> 
> Rated Explicit pa rin sa tema at lenggwahe at sa sexual content. Always check the tag po for more warnings. close the tab kung uncomfortable kayo, ayaw ko ng gulo. mwah!
> 
> sakuatsu canon! :p

Cebu was a fever dream.

  
  


Iyon lang alam ni Atsumu habang nakahiga sa malamig na kama. Isang linggo na sila mula ng makabalik sa bakasyon nila. Ganoon din dahan-dahang nagbago lahat.

Habang ine-enjoy ni Atsumu ang pagiging barista niya sa coffee shop ay napansin niyang mas naging abala ang kasintahan niya sa firm. Alam ni Atsumu na may problema dahil naaalala niya ang insidente sa kompanya minsang nagpunta siya para ipamudmod ang binili nilang pasalubong sa mga butihing staff ni Kiyoomi.

  
  


Sanay naman si Atsumu na makarinig ng masasakit na salita pero iba pa rin pala kapag galing iyon sa mga taong kahalubilo ni Kiyoomi. Equal footing kumbaga habang si Atsumu ay narito sa ilalim, masaya sa ginagawa niya sa buhay.

Niyakap niya na nang buong-buo ang kung anong mayroon sila ni Kiyoomi, siguro nga ay nagsimula lang sila sekswal na relasyon. Bawat galaw ng katawan ay may kapalit na magandang bagay.

Pero kung papipiliin si Atsumu ay mas gugustuhin niyang igapang na lang si Osamu noon hanggang mamatay kaya lang ay kapag naiisip niyang hindi niya makikilala si Kiyoomi ay hindi niya kakayanin.

  
  


_ "And what do you think you're doing, Sakusa? Bringing your boy toy sa firm? Pagkatapos mong mag-slack for a week, you'll parade your so-called boyfriend sa lugar na 'to? Wala ka bang respeto sa aming BODs? May shares din kami rito? Hindi na nahihiya sa Papa mo? You're letting a gold digger in your firm." _

  
  


_ Napatigil sila ni Shoyo sa paglalakad nang marinig ang dagundong sa conference room kung saan may special meeting ang partners and board of directors ng firm ng mga Sakusa. _

_ Sarado iyon ngunit tumagos ang tunog sa pintuan at nakaramdam si Atsumu ng sakit. _

_ "Boss Atsu, pasensya na po. Dinala pa kita rito. Hindi ko naman alam kasi na sobrang bigat ng meeting ngayon." _

_ Hindi naman maiiwasan na hindi madaanan ang area dahil sa dulo ng pasilyo ang bookkeeping team headed by Tendou at aksidente lang na narinig niya ang kuwarto kung saan nagaganap ang meeting. _

_ "Mr. Dela Fuente with all due respect, hindi nagpabaya ang pinsan ko habang nasa bakasyon. As one of the partners and COO, ako ang nag-handle ng mga staff. The whole team is always ready to answer the clients' requests and questions." _

_ Lumunok si Atsumu at nakita niya ang takot sa mata ng secretary ni Kiyoomi. Salamin ang nakapaligid sa conference room at hindi niya napigilang sumilip kung may sasabihin si Kiyoomi sa pahayag ni Motoya. _

_ "You can question my policies and the way we work pero wala kayong karapatang bastusin ang personal kong buhay. You have no right to call my partner that. At wala ring pakialam ang magulang ko, maayos ang firm at dumadami ang clients na kinukuha ang services natin." _

_ Huminga si Atsumu at halos matumba nang magtama ang mata nila ni Kiyoomi. Dumaan ang tila takot pati na pangamba roon, "May question pa kayo? Wala. Meeting adjourned." _

_ Nakita niya ang pagtayo ni Kiyoomi at doon gumana ang binti ni Atsumu. _

  
  
  


_ Tumakbo siya. _

  
  
  
  
  


Tatlong araw nang nasa guest room si Atsumu natutulog at hindi sa mainit na kama ni Kiyoomi. Ayaw niyang lumabas dahil hindi niya alam kung gising ba o malala ay kung umuuwi ba ito.

  
  


Masiyadong tahimik sa Penthouse, at isa pa ay nalipat ng shift si Atsumu sa coffee shop. Napunta sila ni Kenma sa opening at si Tooru naman ay mid-shift to closing.

At kapag pauwi ay nagco-commute lang si Atsumu. Hindi na siya komportable na gumalaw ng gamit ni Kiyoomi. Hindi siya gold digger pero masakit pa ring marinig iyon sa ibang tao kung kahit saang anggulo tingnan ay hindi sila pantay ni Kiyoomi sa lahat ng bagay.

  
  


_ Buhay, pera, estado. _

  
  


Gusto lang naman ni Atsumu masabi na kapag nag-fall apart ang lahat ay puwede niyang saluhin si Kiyoomi. Hindi man kasing-ganda ng katayuan niya sa buhay, masasabi niyang pagtapos ng lahat ay kaya rin niyang buhayin si Kiyoomi gaya nang pagtataguyod niya sa kanila ni Osamu noon.

  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan ay nag-leave si Atsumu sa shop. Mabait ang boss niyang si Hajime siguro ay dahil alam nitong kasintahan siya ng may-ari ng space na kinatitirikan ng business nito. Pumayag ang boss niya lalo na nang sinabi niyang balak niyang mag-aral ulit.

Nagpunta si Atsumu sa dating university ni Osamu at umaasang makukuha niya roon ang tamang kasagutan…

  
  
  
  


Papatanghali ay dumaan si Atsumu sa supermarket. Malaki-laki ang naiipon niya noong nakaraang cut-off kaya balak niyang mamili ng supplies para sa kanila ni Kiyoomi. Hindi na niya ginagalaw ang binibigay nitong allowance buwan-buwan at hinahayaan lang iyon sa savings account niya.

Maaaring may lungkot o takot o baka nga tampo ang nadarama ng puso niya subalit gusto niya pa ring alagaan si Kiyoomi. Sa kabila ng ibinabato ng iba kay Atsumu, ang alam lang niya ay mahal niya si Kiyoomi.

At baka kung magkaabutan sila sa penthouse ay kakausapin na niya ito, halos isang linggo na ulit na matuling lumipas na silang hindi nakapag-usap. Buong damdamin ni Atsumu ay nangungulila rito, buong puso at kaluluwa.

  
  


_ Buong katawan. _

  
  


Hindi na sapat ang mga daliri, ang gaspang ng mga kamay niya sa sariling balat. Kulang na ang subuking paligayahin ang sarili dahil hinahanap niya ang romansa na mula kay Kiyoomi. 

_ Hanap niya ang alaga at pagmamahal nito. _

  
  


Kaya pag-akyat ni Atsumu sa penthouse ay kinalma niya ang sarili bago sinusian ang pinto. Ngunit bago pa man niya madukot ang susi ay nasipa niya iyon pabukas.

Tumambad si Kiyoomi naka-pajama lang, hubad-baro habang may iniiusog na tila bagong deliver lang sa unit nila.

May boxes din ng bath bombs at may nasulyapan din si Atsumu na mga kahon ng scented candles. Sa isang gilid ay may pumpon ng puting rosas at isang plushie na sa tingin ni Atsumu ay isang aso.

Wala sa sarili na tumaas ang kilay ni Atsumu habang pinapasok sa loob ng unit ang eco bags ng groceries na binili niya. Pulang-pula ang mapusyaw na balat ni Kiyoomi mula sa mukha pababa sa tainga at leeg at dibdib nito.

Pakiramdam din ni Atsumu ay nag-iinit ang pisngi niya sa itsura ni Kiyoomi na nakahain sa harap niya. Tumutulo pa ang pawis nito at parang nauhaw si Atsumu, gustong tumikim ng dila niya.

Kaya lang ay kung hindi sila mag-uusap ay magse-sex lang sila para tugunan ang dalawang linggong kakulangan sa katawan niya.

Nag-iwas ng tingin si Atsumu at naghugas ng kamay sa lababo bago inayos ang mga pinamili.

"'Di ka pumasok?"

"Mhmm. Ilang araw na ako sa opisinang natutulog. Nakakauwi lang ako kapag umaga tapos hindi na kita naaabutan dito. Work muna ako sa bahay ng ilang araw. I-Ikaw, wala kang pasok?"

Kumirot ang puso ni Atsumu, alam niyang parehas nilang ramdam ang problemang hindi nila mapangalanan.

"Nag-leave po ako ngayon saka bukas. Pumayag naman si Sir Haj. May inaasikaso lang ako tapos nag-grocery na rin ako."

"May pera pa ba sa iyo, Tsumu? May budget pa ba this week?"

Mariin ang pagwasiwas ni Atsumu sa kamay bago sinulyapan si Kiyoomi, nakita niya ang pagdaan ng kirot sa mata nito.

"Akong bahala. Malaki 'yung naipon ko sa shop saka galante ngayon 'yung hatian sa tips. H-Huwag mo na akong masiyadong gastusan."

Naghihiwa na si Atsumu ng sahog para sa sinigang na lulutuin niya sa tanghaling iyon.

"Bago mo isipin na tinatanggihan kita, gusto ko lang malaman mo na hindi ako gold digger. Nagkataon lang na problemado ako kay Samu kaya ako napunta rito. Alam mo namang mahal kita, 'di ba?"

Isinalin ni Atsumu ang nasa sangkalan patungo sa isang platito.

"Gusto ko lang malaman mong kaya ako umiwas e para rin sa iyo. Alam kong ipagtatanggol mo ako sa mga colleagues mo at thankful ako roon. Masakit siguro, Omi. Pero gusto kong malaman mong may pera man tayo o wala mahal kita."

Dumampot si Atsumu ng kamatis at nagsimulang gayatin iyon. Nagsasalita siya na tila normal na araw lang sa kabila ng isang linggong cold war nila ni Kiyoomi.

"Ang akin lang, kung malugi man ang kompanya niyo o mawalan ka ng trabaho, bagay na malabong mangyari sa 'yo. Gusto kong sabihin na kaya kitang buhayin. Hindi man kasing-rangya ng buhay mo ngayon o kasing-saya ng meron ka, Omi, kaya kitang saluhin."

Nakarinig si Atsumu ng singhap at pinahid niya ang kutsilyo sa wet towel sa counter. Huminga siya nang malalim dahil anumang minuto ay bibigay na ang luha niya.

"Kaya nga ako bumisita sa university ni Samu dati, gusto ko sanang mag-aral ulit. Hindi man tayo pantay ngayon, gusto kong maabot 'yung ano ka. 'Di lang para sa iyo kundi para sa akin kasi mahal kita. Kahit anong mangyari, bubuhayin kita."

  
  


Hindi na naituloy pa ni Atsumu ang sasabihin nang maramdaman niya ang mainit na katawan ni Kiyoomi sa likod niya at ang higpit ng bisig nito.

Dama ang buga ng hininga nito sa leeg ni Atsumu at naaalarma siya nang maramdaman ang pagtulo ng luha sa balat niya.

Bawat bayolenteng hikbi na lumalabas sa labi ni Kiyoomi ay dahilan para mag-aalala siya.

"May nasabi ba ako? Omi ko?"

"Diyan ka lang," Hingal nito kasama ang maliliit na hagulgol, "Ayaw mo talagang patalo sa akin, ano? Ang dami kong kayang ibigay sa iyo pero pakiramdam ko hindi ko mapapantayan 'yung pagmamahal mo. Nasabi ko na bang mahal kita?"

Hindi na natiis ni Atsumu kaya umikot siya paharap kay Kiyoomi. Namumula ang mata nito at punong-puno iyon ng emosyon, basa ang pisngi kaya napangiti si Atsumu.

"Bakit ka umiiyak? Totoo naman, sanay akong magbanat ng buto, Omi ko. Kahit anong mangyari sa atin, hindi kita gugutumin. Sasaluhin kita kung mawalan ka ng trabaho."

Tumawa si Atsumu nang ibaon ni Kiyoomi ang mukha sa palad nito at umiyak na naman.

Mukhang naiintindihan ni Atsumu kung bakit. Alam niyang hindi vocal si Kiyoomi at hindi pa ito nagmamahal nang ganito katindi hanggang sa dumating siya sa buhay nito.

"Umiiyak ka kasi mahal kita? Nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo. Hindi mo kami pinabayaan ni Samu noon, hayaan mong alagaan kita. Wala akong pakialam sa yaman mo basta akin 'to." Sabay tanggal niya sa mga kamay na nagtatago sa maamong mukha ni Kiyoomi at hinalikan nang buong suyo ang labi nito.

  
  


Natitikman ni Atsumu ang mapait na lasa ng kape sa bibig nito pati na ang alat ng luha ngunit mas nangingibabaw ang sayang nasa pagitan ng halik at ngiti nito.

Yumakap si Atsumu sa hubad na katawan nito, sumuklay ang mga daliri sa malambot nitong buhok. Nilamon niya ang maliliit na ungol nito at dama niya ang pagliliyab ng mga katawan nila.

Iniangat ni Kiyoomi ang T-shirt na suot ni Atsumu at basta na lang hinagis iyon sa sahig ng kusina. Pinatay nito ang stove at sinandal si Atsumu sa dining table.

_ "Wala akong pakialam sa kahit ano, kahit maubos ang yaman mo basta akin ka lang, Omi ko. Basta ako lang ang mahal mo." _

Lumayo si Atsumu, tinitigan ang mapungay na mata ni Kiyoomi ay ang mapulang labi nitong pinanggigigilan niya.

Dalawang linggo na silang walang aksyon dahil sa dami ng inaasikaso nila isama pa ang mga problemang dumating sa kanila.

_ "Baby, please." _

Nakaawang ang bibig nito at kita ni Atsumu ang pagnanasa ni Kiyoomi na bakas sa suot nitong pajama. Nakatayo na iyon at ramdam ni Atsumu ang init nito.

Hinawakan niya ang tigas sa pagitan ng hita ni Kiyoomi at naramdaman niya ang pagsabunot nito sa buhok niya para siilin siya sa isang mainit na halik. 

_ "Putangina,"  _ Hingal ni Kiyoomi nang iangat niya ito pahiga sa lamesa,  _ "Fuck, Atsumu. Mahal na mahal kita. W-Wala akong pakialam sa kanila. Mawala na lahat huwag lang ikaw." _

Umungol si Atsumu at isabit ang binti ni Kiyoomi sa balikat niya,  _ "Mahal na mahal din kita. Ikaw lang, Omi ko. Mawala na lahat basta nandito ka. Basta mapasaya kita. Ako muna, ako naman ang kikilos ngayon, daddy?" _

At doon yumuko si Atsumu para halikan ang hita ni Kiyoomi. Nakahain ito sa lamesa na tila pagkaing hindi pagsasawaan ni Atsumu na tikman.

Hindi niya pagsasawaang damhin ang mga binti nitong halos ikulong at isakal na ni Kiyoomi sa balikat at binti niya.

Dinaanan niya ng bibig at dila ang mainit nitong lagusan. Bawat malalaswang tunog na nanggagaling sa pagkain ni Atsumu kay Kiyoomi ay tumatagos sa mga pader ng tahanan nila.

Pinatag ni Atsumu ang dila, pinatigas bago iyon binangga sa butas ni Kiyoomi umiikot ang bibig niya at pilit na pinapasok ang kasikipan nito na ngayon lang niya nalasahan.

Bumuga siya ng hangin at hinawakan ang puwetan ni Kiyoomi para ibuka pa ito lalo.

Mainit ang mukha ni Atsumu, amoy niya ang pagnanasa at sarap na nagmumula kay Kiyoomi.

Tinitigan siya nito, wasak na wasak ang itsura ni Kiyoomi. Bukas ang mata at namumula ang buong leeg at mukha nito.

_ "Daddy," Halinghing ni Atsumu, "Masarap ba?" _

Halos tumirik ang mata ni Kiyoomi habang nakatitig siya rito. Dumila siya sa lagusan nito habang hawak ang tingin nito at halos ibaon niyo ang mukha niya sa pang-upo nito.

Sinalat ni Atsumu ang mainit na butas ng lalaki bago ipinagpatuloy ang pagromansa sa katawan nito. Halik, pisil, hila, tulak ng dila at bibig habang nilalaro niya ang tigas ni Kiyoomi sa hita nito.

Madulas iyon sa palad ni Atsumu, taas-baba at mas lalo niyang ginalingan ang galaw ng dila niya.

Inayos niya ang sarili bago hinawi ang pawisang buhok,  _ "Huwag mong pigilan. Gusto mo ba, dila ko lang, Omi ko? Tapos sasakyan kita pagkatapos?" _

_ "Fuck you, Tsumu." _

_ "Say please, Daddy. I'll let you come tapos sasakay ako sa 'yo. Hmm? Gusto mo 'yon?" _

Humingal si Kiyoomi at hinaplos ang pawisang mukha ni Atsumu,  _ "You sure? Kaya pa, baby?" _

_ "Daddy, ah–! Kahit ano. Pasasayahin kita." _

At umangat ang balakang ni Kiyoomi sa dining table nang mulong bumalik ang bibig ni Atsumu sa pang-upo nito.

Naglabas-masok. Tumulak, hinila, sumabunot. Naghahalo ang basang tunog ng mga laway at ng masasarap na ungol. Bawat halinghing ay dinuduyan si Kiyoomi sa rurok ng langit na tiniis nito ng ilang linggo.

  
  


Ang gaspang ng kamay ni Atsumu sa kandaan ng lalaki, ang mainit na bibig na kilala ang katawan ni Kiyoomi. Isang hila, hanggang sinagad paloob ang basang dila ay sumabog sa kamay ni Atsumu ang katas ng pananabik at pangungulila.

Pinakita niya kay Kiyoomi kung paano niya iyon tinikman na para bang isang panghimagas ang puting likidong sumabog sa katawan nito.

Sinubo niya ang daliri at nakita niya ang pag-awang ng labi nito. Pumintig pa ang tigas nito na muli na namang nabubuhay.

Hinila siya nito upang humalik at alam niyang nalalasahan ni Kiyoomi ang sarili nito sa bibig ni Atsumu.

Nagpakawala ito ng maliit na daing,  _ "Baby, bedroom, please. Wanna fuck you." _

"Say please, Atsumu."

_ "Please, Atsumu." _

  
  


At halos gumuho lahat dahil ramdam niya ang pagmamakaawa ng taong pinakamangyarihan sa mata ng ilan ngunit handang ibaba ang lahat para kay Atsumu.

_ "I missed you, daddy,"  _ Malambing na bulong ni Atsumu,  _ "Wanna make you happy." _

  
  


At kahit nanginginig pa ang binti ay binitbit siya ni Kiyoomi na parang sako ng bigas. Tumilapon kung saan ang suot na sweatpants ni Atsumu at bumagsak sila sa kama.

  
  


Mabilis ang mga labing nakakabit na agad sa isa't isa. Kinakain ang kasabikang lumalabas sa bibig. Umupo si Atsumu sa kandungan ni Kiyoomi habang mainit ang mga kamay niyang hindi alam kung saan kakapit: sa buhok ba, sa balikat o sa braso ni Kiyoomi. 

  
  


Halos hindi sila magkandatuto kung paano titighawin ang uhaw na nadarama. Nagsalo sila sa lasa ng mga labi, nagtama ang mga dila at hindi na pinigilan ni Atsumu ang mga ungol niya habang ang daliri ni Kiyoomi ay nakapasok na sa lagusan niya.

Halos gabi-gabi kung paligayahin ni Atsumu ang sarili, bawat daing ay nakokonsensya siyang hindi si Kiyoomi ang kapiling niya.

Nagpakasasa siya sa sarili at ngayong hawak siya ng kasintahan natitikman at nalalasahan ang buong pagmamahal na alay nito ay nababaliw na nang tuluyan si Atsumu.

Dilat ang mata ni Kiyoomi na puno ng sekswal na pagnanasa habang gumagalaw ang daliri nito sa kanya.

"Atsumu…" Mahinang daing ni Kiyoomi, tumango si Atsumu at kumagat sa labi.

_ "I missed you, Omi ko, please. Sa loob. Gusto ko na." _

Huminga si Kiyoomi, pinanood siya nitong padulasin ang kahandaan ng lalaki, gumalaw si Atsumu at nabalot siya ng kabuuan ni Kiyoomi.

Maliwanag pa sa labas, tanghaling tapat ngunit tumirik na agad ang mata niya. Tumaas-baba siya sa kandungan nito. Bawat sampal ng makakapal niyang hita sa binti ni Kiyoomi ay nagdudulot ng langit.

Umalog ang kama, bumaon ang mga daliri at hinihigop ng kasikipan niya ang kabuuan ni Kiyoomi. Walang maririnig sa apat na sulok ng kuwarto kundi ang mga daing, ang maruruming salitang binabato sa isa't isa maging pati ang pagmamahal na umiikot sa pagitan ng mga puso nila.

Nangangalay na si Atsumu ngunit determinado siyang baliwin si Kiyoomi, baliwin at angkinin hanggang sa sila na lang ang maging mahalaga.

Kumapit si Atsumu sa headboard ng kama, halos bumaluktot ang katawan niya. Lumiyad siya upang iaalay ang sarili kay Kiyoomi. Dumaiti ang labi nito sa leeg ni Atsumu, nag-iwan ng maraming marka sa balat. Tumikim ang bibig sa pawis na tumutulo sa katawan nila.

Hinawakan ng kasintahan ang balakang ni Atsumu bago umulos pataas, sinasalubong bawat galaw ngunit hindi siya titigil na paligayahin ang lalaking nagmamay-ari sa kanya.

Hinawakan ni Kiyoomi ang sa kanya habang panay pa rin ang dulas niya sa ibabaw nito.

Puno ng bulong.

  
  


_ Paumanhin. _

_ Pagmamahal. _

  
  


_ Pangako. _

  
  


_ Mahal kita. _

  
  


_ Ikaw lang. _

  
  


_ Wala nang iba pa. _

  
  


Iginiling ni Atsumu ang baywang habang pinanonood ang pag-ikot ng mata ni Kiyoomi, tuloy-tuloy ang labi sa pagdaing kaya sumiksik siya sa leeg nito. Kumagat sa tainga at bumulong,  _ "Masarap ba? Masarap bang ako lang ang nakakagawa nito sa iyo?" _

_ "Hnng—Tsum…" _

Hinaplos niya ang mukha ni Kiyoomi at saka nagpatak ng malalambing na halik habang nagbabaga ang hangin sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Sinuklay ni Kiyoomi ang buhok niya, marahan na ang galaw ni Atsumu, "You sure, you're okay? Want me to do it for you, baby? Kaya mo pa ba?"

Umiling si Atsumu at muling kumambyo, "Of…  _ ah! Of course… I will. Want to make you feel so good. One more, Omi. Diin mo pa—fuck!" _

Halos mangisay si Atsumu nang maramdaman ang init ni Kiyoomi sa kalooban niya. Dama ang pagbuhos at pagsabog ng lahat dito papunta sa kanya. Punong-puno si Atsumu nang kumalat din ang katas ng pagsisiping nila sa tiyan ni Kiyoomi.

Idinikit niya ang noo rito at hinabol ang hininga. Dama ang pagpintig sa kalooban niya maging pati ng puso nila.

Nakita niya ang ningning sa mata ni Kiyoomi at humalik ito nang marahan sa pawisang mukha ni Atsumu, "Wow. That was wow, baby."

Bumalik ang hiya sa katawan ni Atsumu dahil nasa loob pa rin niya si Kiyoomi at gumuguhit sa gulugod niya ang kiliti maging pati ang sarap ng pagniniig na ito.

"I love you, Kiyoomi. I'm sorry."

Umiling si Kiyoomi sa kanya at hinaplos ang pawisang pisngi. Inabot nito ang tuwalya sa gilid ng kama at nilinis sila. Nanginginig pa man din ang tuhod ay inakay siya patayo ni Kiyoomi at naramdaman niya ang pagtulo ng katas sa hita niya.

Nakita niya ang pagkagat ni Kiyoomi sa labi nito bago sinampal ang pang-upo niya. Halos manginig na si Atsumu at napasandal na lang sa pader ng banyo.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Huminga si Kiyoomi nang malalim ng maramdaman ang patak ng halik sa malamig niyang balikat. Nakayakap si Atsumu sa kanya habang nasa tub sila. Ginamit ni Kiyoomi ang biniling bath bombs at ang bubble machine na pinangako niya kay Atsumu bago sila umuwi sa Cebu.

"You don't have to say sorry, you know? Alam ko naman kung bakit ka umiiwas at tumakbo. Sa totoo lang, natakot ako na baka umalis ka kaya nag-stay ako sa opisina kahit hirap na hirap ako makatulog sa couch. Lagi kitang nami-miss."

Narinig ni Kiyoomi ang hikbi ni Atsumu, nakaupo lang ito sa hita niya habang nasa loob siya ni Atsumu. There's something so warm and intimate sa posisyon nila. Na kahit walang sekswal na pagnanasa ay dama niya ang lambot sa kalooban ni Atsumu. Hinuhulma nito ang kay Kiyoomi at hindi niya alam kung saan pa mahahanap ang ganito.

  
  


Na hindi lang sarap ang nararanasan niya sa piling ni Atsumu, hindi lang makamundong pagnanasa at paghahangad ng laman.

Dahil ang ibinibigay nito ay kapayapaan, kaligayahan na hindi naranasan ni Kiyoomi.

Akala niya ay hindi na siya magmamahal. Akala ay hindi na kaya pang mahalin si Atsumu nang higit pa sa kakayahan niya.

Ngunit nagkamali si Kiyoomi.

  
  


Gumuho ang mundo niya nang marinig ang mga salita sa kusina kanina. Na para bang hindi winasak ni Atsumu ang puso niya at inangkin nito. Kinuha at iningatan.

  
  


_ "Kaya kitang buhayin." _

_ "Kahit mawalan ka ng yaman." _

  
  


"Atsumu, mahal ko?"

"Mhmm, Omi ko?"

"Mag-aaral ka ulit?"

Dumilat ito at banayad ang tingin sa kanya.  _ Mata. _ Nalulunod si Kiyoomi sa mata nito mula pa noong dalawang taon na ang nakararaan nang makita niya ito.

"Gusto ko. Gusto kong malaman mong masaya ako na tinutulungan mo ako, na minahal mo ako kaya gusto ko rin na maging proud kayo ni Osamu sa akin. Kasi bubuhayin din kita, bibigyan din kita ng mga regalo. I will make you happy, Kiyoomi."

Nangilid ang luha ni Kiyoomi at tumulo iyon nang kupkupin ni Atsumu ang pisngi niya, "You do. Pinasasaya mo ako palagi, huwag mo akong iiwan. Hmm? Ikaw na 'yung pinakamagandang regalo na natatanggap ko araw. Just.. Huwag na nating ulitin 'to, okay? Huwag na tayong maglayo. Wala rin akong pakialam sa sasabihin nila. Ikaw lang. Tayo lang, mahal ko."

  
  


Sumabog ang luha sa mainit na tubig at sa mga bulang dahilan kung para maging masaya si Atsumu.

  
  


Napakaliit ng kaligayahan nito ngunit buong buhay ni Kiyoomi ay naliwanagan nang dahil kay Atsumu.

  
  
  


"Kiyoomi?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thank you, nakita ko 'yung bulaklak mo pati 'yung stuff toy. Tapos 'yung bubble machine. Kakain ka mamaya ha, lulutuan kita…"

  
  


Tuloy lang ang daldal nito at gumuguhit lang siya sa likuran ni Atsumu ng mga linya at hugis maging pati ng salita.

  
  
  


_ Hanggang sa nabuo ang nawasak niyang mundo. _

_ Hindi na niya pakakawalan 'to. _

  
  


_ "Atsumu, I'm in love with you. If handa ka na, gusto kong ipakilala ka na sa pamilya ko." _

  
  
  


_ Isang nakakabulag na ngiti. _

_ Halik. _

_ Halik. _

  
  


_ Pag-ibig. _

_ Luha. _

  
  
  


_Pahinga._

_ Isang pangako sa dulo ng dila ni Kiyoomi para kay Atsumu. _

  
  
  


_ Humalik siya sa kamay nito, nakatingin sa palasingsingan at naninikip ang puso. _

_ Punong-puno ang damdamin. Mga bagay na kinikimkim na hindi pa niya masabi. _

  
  
  
  


_ Atsumu, pakakasalan kita pagkatapos nito. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me for more ideas at cc or at twitter, it's @_kenmeow. hahaha need more sugar verse brainrot onegaii!! also i have praise kink so sigawan niyo ako mga mamser huhuhu motivate me to finish this!!! uwu. thank you see you next week!


	9. ngayong gabi hanggang umaga, mapangiti man lang kita o puwede ba?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for kim: atsumu meeting the sakusa family part 1!!! or atsumu being a little aligaga and kiyoomi falling even more in love with his baby. 
> 
> soft sakuatsu and miya twins, cuddles, and fluff. meet-cute with Sakusa Family. usual tags, i guess. 
> 
> takes place some time after previous chapter. enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinati ko sa 2 parts ang update na ito para ma-showcase kung gaano kamahal si Atsumu dito. Atsumu love bot po tayo rito walang lugar ang chorla niyong plot kineme sa sakuatsu :) di yan nagwo-work sa bahay ko. Hahaha petty 101.
> 
> Thank you as always to tosb for holding my hand sa updates esp kay kim and chai sa suggestion ng pagkain!!! <3 and to mama rix for the initial review.
> 
> Same ratings for sexual content. Ugaliing magbasa ng tags!!! peep for the al james reference haha. 
> 
> enjoy this soft bumpy ride!

* * *

Nataranta si Atsumu ng ilang linggo simula nang sabihin ni Kiyoomi na gusto na siya nitong ipakilala sa pamilya Sakusa. Hindi man halata ay gusto pa rin niyang magkaroon ng magandang impression sa magulang at mga kapatid ni Kiyoomi. 

"Pero Samu, anong gagawin ko?!" Himutok ni Atsumu nang dalawin niya ang kapatid sa shop nito. Nagpaalam siya kay Kiyoomi na  _ magme-me time _ muna siya kasama ang kakambal niya. "Malay ko ba kung magugustuhan nila ako? Ni minsan e hindi ko pa sila nakita. Isipin mo nga, paano kung alukin nila ako ng pera saka sabihin na iwanan ko bunsong anak nila? 'Di ko kaya 'yon!"

Lumakas ang tawa ni Osamu at binatukan siya habang naglilinis sila ng papasara nitong shop. "Kuya naman, anong tingin mo sa sarili mo? Teleserye? 'Di na uso 'yon ngayon. Saka matanda na si Kuya Omi, tingin ko naman paninindigan ka niya kung ayaw sa iyo ng pamilya niya. Pero Tsumu, what's not to like sa iyo? Sobrang mapagmahal mo, baka ikaw na ang maging anak kapag dinala ni jowa mo sa bahay nila."

Namula si Atsumu at siniko ang kapatid, masisisi ba niya ang sarili kung nagdududa siya? Palagi naman niyang sinasabi na maaaring hindi maganda ang simula nilang dalawa pero ang mahalaga ay ang ngayon. Whatever they have, totoo iyon at mahal niya si Kiyoomi.

"Kaya nga ako nandito, Samu. Turuan mo ako ng mga recipe ni Nanay noon. Ikaw lang naman nakakaalala. Sabi ni Omi, sa birthday daw kami ng ate niya pupunta."

Tumango si Osamu bago nagsalita, "Parang tanga 'to, 'di ba natuto ka naman na mag-bake? Huwag mo masiyado galingan, baka masapawan mama ni Kuya Omi ha."

Napakamot si Atsumu sa ulo. Noong bago-bago pa lang sila sa relasyon ni Kiyoomi ay nagka-interes siya sa pagba-bake at sa paraang iyon ay alam niya sa sariling naaalagaan pa rin niya si Kiyoomi.

"E siyempre, kailangan ko pa ring ma-good shot sa kanila. Importante 'to, bunso. Alam mo namang si Omi lang una't huli ko 'di ba?"

Nakabinbin ang salitang  _ sana  _ sa pagitan ng dila ni Atsumu. Alam niya ang implikasyon ng lahat ng ito at lahat ng usapan nila noong nakaraan ni Kiyoomi ang nagtutulak para kay Atsumu na ibigay din ang lahat sa lalaki kahit na mukhang naririto na lahat ng bagay.

  
  


"Okay, Tsum. Pero bakit, may balak ka na bang alukin ng kasal si Kuya Omi?"

  
  


Lumunok si Atsumu at hindi nakaimik. Bumuga ng hangin ang kakambal, naiintindihan ang tumatakbo sa mga utak nila.

  
  
  
  


_ At doon sila nagsimula. _

  
  


~

  
  


Kaya nga halos hindi na umuuwi si Atsumu buong linggo sa penthouse ni Kiyoomi. Kinulit niya si Osamu sa shop, nagbantay sa kaha at nakinood kung paano magluto ng _ mas _ masarap _. _

  
  


_ "Kuya, palagi mong tatandaan na mas masarap ang luto kung puno ng pagmamahal." _

Alam naman niyang naaalagaan niya ang nobyo kaya lang ay gusto niyang masabi ng buong pamilya Sakusa na kaya ng mga itong ipagkatiwala si Kiyoomi sa kagaya niya.

Kaya lang sa ikatlong araw ng  _ cooking sessions  _ nila magkambal ay sinundo siya ni Kiyoomi na nakakunot ang noo at nakahaba ang mga labi. Mag-isa lang at halos hilahin siya papalabas sa saradong shop ni Osamu.

Mabilis siyang sinandal nito sa kotse, hinablot ang baba at sinakop ang labi sa isang mainit na halik. Kaagad na sinabit ni Atsumu ang braso sa balikat ni Kiyoomi at sumabunot sa buhok nito.

Nagbuhol ang mga dila nila, nagpalitan ng hangin sa pagitan ng nakaawang na labi. Sumipsip at tumikim, dama ni Atsumu ang uhaw at pagkasabik na bumabangga sa bandang puson niya.

Sandali siyang inilayo ni Kiyoomi para sumagap ng hangin at bumalik upang halikan siya nang mas maigi, mas mariin at malalim.

_ "Do we have a problem, baby?"  _

Malambing ang tinig nito, may halong init at pagkainis at halos matumba si Atsumu sa kinatatayuan kung hindi hawak ni Kiyoomi ang baywang niya.

Sininghot ni Kiyoomi ang leeg niya, kulang na lang ay itulak niya ito palayo. Malakas na dumaing si Atsumu, "Da– _ ah!  _ Omi, huwag dito. Galing akong kusina. Please _ , mahal." _

Nangintab ang mata ng nobyo nang titigan niya ito. Hanggang sa tuluyan nang nalusaw si Atsumu sa bisig ni Kiyoomi.

_ "Atsu ko, come home." _

Hindi alam ni Atsumu bakit ba siya naiiyak sa tinig ni Kiyoomi na mukhang hirap na hirap at sa mahigpit nitong yakap sa kanya.

"May nagawa ba ako? Bakit ang tagal-tagal mong umuwi? May problema ba tayong dalawa, Atsu?"

Humalik si Atsumu sa balikat ni Kiyoomi at gumanti ng yakap dito. Pinanggigigilan niya ang nobyo at mahinang ihinele ang katawan sa gitna ng mausok na kalye. Dinig ang kabog ng dibdib kasabay ang pagdaan ng mga sasakyan at mga taong naglalakad sa kalsada.

Bungisngis ang sagot ni Atsumu, naniningkit ang mga mata habang nakatitig sa hindi maipintang mukha ni Kiyoomi ngunit nawala na ang kakaibang emosyon doon.

"Miss na rin kita," tukso niya kay Kiyoomi. Umirap ito bilang sagot. "At wala tayong problema, okay? Natataranta lang ako sa meet the parents mo, Omi. Gusto ko kasi magdala ng pagkain sa birthday ni Ate mo. Si Samu lang ang alam kong makakatulong sa akin."

Doon na bumalik ang kislap sa mata ni Kiyoomi at kinupkop ni Atsumu ang mukha nito para patakan ng halik ang dalawang nunal sa noo ng kasintahan. "Sorry kung hindi kita nasabihan na magtatagal ako. Gusto ko lang talaga na maging boto sila sa akin para sa iyo kahit na ganito lang ako."

Lumunok si Atsumu, usually naman ay confident siya. Pero pamilya, magulang, mga kadugo ang pinag-uusapan dito. Ayaw niyang dumating sa punto na kailangang mamili ni Kiyoomi sa pagitan niya at ng magulang nito.

"Nag-usap na tayo tungkol dito, 'di ba?" Tumango si Atsumu bilang sagot, "Alam kong mahirap isiksik sa utak mo pero, Atsu, ikaw na rin ang nagsabi sa akin. Na kaya mo kahit mawala sa akin ang lahat, ngayon dapat tanggap mo rin kung kaya kong ibigay sa iyo ang lahat."

Huminga si Atsumu, nag-init ang sulok ng mga mata saka nalunod sa sariling damdamin.

_ "Ibibigay ko lahat, Atsu. Wala akong pakialam, okay? Mahal kita at sigurado akong mamahalin ka rin ng pamilya ko." _

  
  


Matapos ang usapan sa may gilid ng kalsada ay hinila niya si Kiyoomi sa loob ng shop. Pinagbalot sila ni Osamu ng mga pabaong pagkain pabalik sa penthouse.

Mabilis ang pagmamaneho ni Kiyoomi nang baybayin nila ang daan pauwi. Panay ang kuwento nito sa kanya, bagay na gusto lagi ni Atsumu na ginagawa ni Kiyoomi. Lasing ang ngiti sa labi niya habang nakikinig dito.

"Mr. Dela Fuente specifically asked kung puwede kang sumama sa anniversary nila ng asawa niya. Gusto lang daw niyang humingi ng dispensa sa nangyari."

Hinawakan niya ang libreng kamay ni Kiyoomi habang pula ang kulay ng traffic lights. "Hindi naman na kailangan, Omi. Gusto kong mag-sorry sila hindi dahil takot sila sa iyo kundi dahil na-realize nila ang mali nila. Masakit oo pero alam naman natin na hindi gano'n ang relasyon natin, 'di ba?"

  
  


Hindi lang pera o pisikal na bagay. Mas malalim iyon, mas magtatagal, at hindi bibitawan.

Tumango si Kiyoomi sa kanya, "Alam ko, Atsu. Pero gusto niya lang talaga na kausapin ka. Sa tingin ko naalog din siya after our talk. Gusto ko lang na respetuhin ka nila as my partner kagaya kung paano nila ako i-trato."

  
  


Hinigpitan ni Atsumu ang kapit sa kamay ni Kiyoomi at humalik doon. Nagtama ang mata nila sa salamin bago ito muling tumapak sa silinyador.

  
  


_ Go. _

  
  
  


Kaya pagdating nila sa bahay ay wala silang sinayang na sandali, mabilis ang hablot ng mga kamay at nagtalsikan ang mga butones ng damit. Sumadsad sa sulok ng lamesa hanggang sa buhatin siya ni Kiyoomi patungo sa banyo.

Malamig ang buga ng shower ngunit nagliliyab ang katawan nila, bawat naipong pagkasabik ay lumabas. Sabay bawat tunog ng mga daing umiikot sa mga labi kasabay ng paglamon ng mga bibig sa isang mainit na halik.

Bawat parteng haplusin ay langit, bawat hila at tulak, bawat pag-angkin ay umiikot ang isip ni Atsumu. Puno siya ng kay Kiyoomi habang nakasandal lang sa dingding ng malawak na kuwarto. Hinayaan ang sariling kumalmot at makaramdam. 

Hinayaan na paulit-ulit ibulong, idikta ang nilalaman ng puso.

_ Mahal kita. _

_ Hindi kita iiwan. _

_ Kiyoomi, mahal kita. _

  
  


Dahil hindi lang basta uhaw ng katawan ang napapatid at natitighaw. Hindi lang basta laman sa laman dahil pati puso at kaluluwa ay kilala na nila. Tanging si Kiyoomi lamang ang may kakayahang tanggalin at muling ibalik ang pagkauhaw niya sa lahat ng ito.

_ Labi, puso, katawan, at pagmamahal. _

  
  


Hanggang sa dalhin ni Kiyoomi sa Atsumu sa rurok, bulong ang pangalan niya. Isang kagat sa balikat at muling sumabog ang liwanag sa nakapikit na mata ngunit kabisado ang hulma ng mukha ni Kiyoomi na tigib sa sarap at pagnanasa. 

  
  


_ Atsu, mahal kita. _

  
  
  
  


Hanggang sa alagaan siya ni Kiyoomi pagkaligo. Tinuyo siya nito, sinuklay, at niyakap nang mahigpit. Masarap ang bawat lambing dahil sa pagbagsak ng likod nila sa kama para muling humalik hanggang sa iduyan sila ng antok ay alam ni Atsumu na totoo ito lahat.

Dahil tatlong araw lang sila naglayo ngunit mahirap na pala iyon para sa kanilang dalawa na nakondisyon nang magsama at manitiling komportable lang sa bisig ng isa't isa.

_ "Atsu, I love you. Hmm? Huwag mo na akong iiwan. Huwag kang aalis nang 'di nagsasabi." _

Mabigat ang talukap ni Atsumu ngunit alam niyang nakapaskil pa rin ang ngiti sa labi niya. Minsan ay masayang may oras ka sa sarili ngunit mas masarap pa ring may naghihintay sa iyong bumalik at umuwi.

_ "Daddy,"  _ paawit na tawag ni Atsumu kay Kiyoomi at tumama ang halik sa pangahan nito. "Sorry ulit, okay? Hindi na mauulit sa susunod at hindi naman kita iiwan, Omi ko. Mahal kita, tulog na tayo."

  
  


Niyakap siya ng mainit na bisig, ng pamilyar na katawan, ng malapad na dibdib at alam ni Atsumu na ito lang ang tahanan niya.

  
  


At ganoon din ang nararamdaman ni Kiyoomi na halos tatlong araw hindi makatulog nang wala si Atsumu sa tabi niya.

  
  


_ Wala na siyang ibang hahanapin pa. _

  
  


~

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw at bawat pagtakbo niyon ay mas naaalagaan ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi. Pinatikim niya ang mga recipe na natutunan niya sa cooking sessions nila ng kakambal.

Nagsimula na ulit siyang galawin ang oven at magdala ng baked goods para kay Kiyoomi sa office lalo na kapag may meeting ito.

Siguro, the best way rin para mahuli ang loob ng mga tao ay sa pamamagitan ng masarap na pagkain. 

Kaya lalong sumasaya si Atsumu, lalong gumaganda at lumiliwanag ang mukha niya habang nagluluto dahil alam niyang nabubusog si Kiyoomi sa kanya.

  
  


_ "Hmm, bango naman ng baby ko. Magandang gabi, Tsumu ko." Umikot ang tiyan ni Atsumu sa mga paru-paro nang iyon ang ibungad ni Kiyoomi isang araw pag-uwi galing trabaho. Suminghot pa ito sa leeg niya bago humalik at bungisngis ang sagot ni Atsumu rito. _

_ "Good evening, daddy. Amoy kusina ako, huwag mo ako harutin." _

_ Malakas lang ang tawa ni Kiyoomi bago siya pinugpog ng halik, "My baby. Natuwa sila sa merienda kaninang special meeting with a client. Gusto raw pakasalan ng potential client namin ang nagluto pero sabi ko, hindi na puwede and natawa lang sila lahat." _

_ "I love you. Tingin mo magugustuhan ako ng family mo?" _

_ Kinurot lang siya ni Kiyoomi sa pisngi bago humalik, "Galing mo nang magluto, Atsu ko. Talagang magugustuhan ka nila. Love you too. Dinner?" _

  
  
  


Pero may isasaya pa pala si Atsumu. Nang isama siya ni Kiyoomi sa party ni Mr. Dela Fuente ay nakaharap niya ang mga BOD sa firm nila Kiyoomi ngunit doon din ay humingi ng dispensa ang lalaki. 

Nagdala rin sila ng baked goods para sa mga ito at puro papuri ang natanggap ni Atsumu mula sa pamilya ng matandang lalaki. 

  
  


_ "Next time raw, i-share mo 'yung recipe mo. Nagustuhan daw ng mga um-attend ng party. Tingin mo puwede ka na mag-start ng shop kagaya ng kakambal mo?" _

  
  


_ Huminga lang si Atsumu at sumandal sa dibdib ni Kiyoomi habang naglalandas ang daliri niya sa balat nito. _

_ "Hmm, sana? Pero pag-usapan natin sa susunod?" _

_ Sa ngayon ay gusto lang niyang mag-enjoy. Gusto niyang busugin si Kiyoomi at alagaan habang dinadala siya nito sa tuktok ng mundo. _

_ Pinararamdam na tumapak sa langit habang nakalapag pa rin ang mga paa mo sa lupa. At baka tama naman siguro na hindi imposibleng maabot ang kakaibang mundo basta si Kiyoomi ang kasama niya. _

  
  


~

  
  


Inaayos ni Kiyoomi ang pagkaka-tuck in ng button down ni Atsumu habang aligaga ito sa pag-e-enumerate ng bitbit nilang chicken pastel na luto nito at freshly baked ensaymada  _ a la Atsumu _ .

Aliw na aliw si Kiyoomi sa  _ mahal _ niya. Sigurado siyang ngayon pa lang ay magugustuhan na ito ng magulang at mga kapatid niya. Hindi naman niya tinatago si Atsumu sa pamilya, alam ng mga ito na mas bata ang partner niya. At tinutulungan niya ang kasintahan sa pag-abot ng pangarap nito.

  
  


Pinalaki si Kiyoomi ng mabuting magulang. Tinuruan siya ng mga ito na lumipad habang nakatapak ang paa sa lupa at hindi nakakalimot sa pinagmulan niya. Pinalaki na hindi niya pag-aari ang mundong ginagalawan, pati ang yaman na mayroon siya ay alam niyang nanggaling iyon sa pagsisikap ng pamilya niya.

  
  


"Kiyoomi!" Malakas na ingit nito sa kanya, "Paano ka nakakakalma sa ganito? Paano kung palayuin ako ng magulang mo sa iyo? Paano kung ipapakasal ka nila sa iba? Omi, ayaw ko!"

Mukha nang maiiyak si Atsumu kaya pinisil niya ang pisngi nito bago humalik nang maigi sa labi ng lalaki. Iniiwasang magulo ang maayos na nilang mga suot. Ayaw niyang mukhang wasak si Atsumu pagdating sa bahay dahil mahihiya ang nobyo sa tukso ng mga kapatid niya.

Maingat at masuyo ang halik ngunit mabilis dumila ang apoy sa pagitan ng mga bibig nila. Kinain ni Kiyoomi ang masarap na daing mula kay Atsumu.

Ibinangga niya ang dila at sumisip sila sa isa't isa, sumimsim na parang tumitikim sa masarap na inuming dahilan para malasing silang dalawa.

_ "Huwag na lang kaya tayong umalis?"  _ Tukso ni Kiyoomi kay Atsumu at pinitik nito ang umbok sa pantalon niya.

"Bastos ka, Omi ko! Paano naman, sayang niluto ko para sa pamilya mo. Tapos ano, ako lang kakainin mo? 'Di ka ba napapagod?! Omi naman! Huwag kang tumawa, kinakabahan na nga ako rito e."

Hindi pa rin matigil si Kiyoomi sa pagtawa at pag-iling kaya kinagat niya si Atsumu sa ilong at pinugpog ng buong halik sa mukha.

"Huwag kang kabahan, okay? Halika na, bago pa ikaw ang kainin ko rito ha."

  
  


~

  
  


Mabilis ang byahe nila at halos mapuno ang puso ni Kiyoomi habang nakatitig kay Atsumu na panay ang pagkakatalisod.

"Omi, ayaw ko na. Uuwi na ako. Kinakabahan ako,  _ daddy _ . Ayaw ko na, a-ano."

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Atsumu at hinalikan iyon, "Nandito na tayo. Halika na, mahal ko. Ikaw lang naman ang dinala ko rito e. Ikaw lang ang nag-iisa kong ipapakilala ko sa kanila."

  
  


Kaya pagkakatok niya sa malapad na pinto at nang yakapin ni Mama Sakusa si Atsumu bago si Kiyoomi ay sigurado na siya sa kinabukasang haharapin nila.

  
  


_ "Atsumu, it's good to see you. Ang dami naming naririnig about you. Balita ko pinalulusog mo itong bunso namin." _

Nilingon siya ni Atsumu at ngumiti, bumitiw ito sa kapit niya para yakapin ang Nanay ni Kiyoomi.

"Nanay, pinahihiya mo ako sa baby ko."

Umismid lang ang kanyang Ina pagkatapos nilang magmano at hinila si Atsumu papasok ng bahay nila. Inabot niya sa kasambahay ang bitbit nilang pagkain para sa hapunan.

"Maupo muna kayo, hinihintay pa namin sina Ate at Kuya ni Kiyo. Balita ko masarap ka raw magluto, Atsumu. Minsan ay magluto tayo kasi 'yang Tatay ni Omi, mahilig lang sa kain sa labas."

  
  
  


Hagikgik ang sagot ni Atsumu at alam na ni Kiyoomi na sa unang tingin pa lamang, kagaya noong una niyang masilayan iyon.

  
  


Kung paanong siya ang unang nahulog, unang nagmahal at hindi na nakaahon.

  
  
  
  


_ Mahal na rin agad ng pamilya ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu at iyon lamang ang dalangin niya. _

  
  


_"Salamat po, Tita._ _Masarap lang po talaga alagaan ang bunso niyo kasi masarap din po siyang magmahal."_

  
  


Kung hardin ang puso ni Kiyoomi, alam niyang patuloy na sisibol ang mga tanim niyang binhi ng pagmamahal para kay Atsumu dahil sa pagdidilig nito ng alaga at liwanag sa damdamin niya. Maingat ang mga kamay kung hawakan siya.

Maingat kung paano siya mahalin ngunit matapang din na ilagay siya sa kalalagyan niya anumang oras.

  
  


_ "Hijo, Nanay na lang. Basta mahal ng mga anak ko ay mahal na rin namin. O, Kiyo, si Tatay mo nandiyan na yata pagbuksan mo ng pinto." _

  
  
  


Sumaglit siya ng tingin sa mga taong mahal sa puso niya.

  
  


_ At alam ni Kiyoomi, na si Atsumu lang, na ang kamay lamang ni Atsumu ang gusto niyang hawakan hanggang sa magunaw ang lahat. _

  
  


"Tatay, welcome home po."

  
  


"Kiyoomi, salamat at nakarating ka. Bunso, nasaan na ang nobyo mo?"

  
  
  


_ Mainit ang pagmamahal sa bahay na ito. At iyon ang gusto ni Kiyoomi na maramdaman ni Atsumu. Na may pamilya ito sa piling niya. May magulang ito sa porma ng Nanay at Tatay ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ May kaibigan at nobyo, kapares habang-buhay kay Kiyoomi mismo. _

  
  


Nginuso niya si Atsumu at ang Nanay niyang masaya ang usapan sa sala. Kagaya noong una, yakap din ang sinalubong nito kay Atsumu.

  
  


May ningning sa mata ng lalaki, may nakakubling ligaya at pagmamahal.

  
  


_ Isang hinga. _

  
  


_ Para sa pag-usbong ng sanlibong damdamin sa puso niya. _

  
  


_ Aalagaan ni Kiyoomi ang mga ngiting iyon, ang ningning sa mata ni Atsumu. Sabay nilang pagliliyabin ang pag-ibig sa mga puso. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have praise kink so your feedbacks means a lot to me!!! hehehe. CC me or sigawan sa twt it's @_kenmeow!


	10. sundan mo ako, 'di tayo lalayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for kim: atsumu meeting the sakusa family part 2!!! 
> 
> soft sakuatsu and sakusa family falling a little more in love with atsumu, cuddles, smut, momol, and fluff. sakuatsu with kids!! usual tags, i guess. 
> 
> happens after the end of last chapter. enjoy!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi POV switching to Atsumu POV. :D
> 
> Same warnings apply, mangyaring magbasa lamang po ng tags!!! kung ayaw ay i-close ang tab wala po ako energy makipag-away hahaha.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter so much huhuhuhuhu. peep peep the surprise at the ending. lapit na rin tayo matapos. kaya ayun po.
> 
> enjoy this soft soft and fluffy ride ;)

_Mainit._

  
  


Iyon lang ang nararamdaman ni Kiyoomi habang nakatitig kay Atsumu na ngayon ay kausap ng kanyang ama't ina sa may sala. Pinatikim nila ang ensaymada ni si Atsumu mismo ang may gawa habang hinihintay ang mga kapatid niya.

Naririnig ni Kiyoomi ang mahihinang buntong-hininga sa may bandang hapag kung saan naroroon ang butihin nilang mga kasambahay isa na roon ang nagpalaki kay Kiyoomi noong abala ang magulang sa trabaho.

_Si Nanang Lucing._

Minahal naman siya noong bata siya. Alam ni Kiyoomi kung gaano ka-importante para sa pamilya ang negosyo nila. Para naman daw sa kanila iyon kapag lumaki ay magkaroon sila ng magandang kinabukasan.

Lumaki si Kiyoomi sa piling ng buong pamilya kasama na ang isa pang mother figure sa buhay niya. Kaya nga alam niya na lalaki siyang malayo sa karangyaan dahil ang tunay na mayaman sa kanila ay ang kanilang magulang.

Natuto si Kiyoomi na paghirapan din lahat ng bagay na naabot niya ngayon. Tinuruan din siyang huwag humusga ng tao at tanggap ng buong pamilya ano pa man o sinumang tao ang gustuhin o mahalin ni Kiyoomi. 

Alam ng mga itong nagsimula sila sa _kakaibang_ relasyon. Hindi maiiwasang mag-aala ang Nanay at Tatay niya pero malaki na si Kiyoomi, palaging may pagkakataong matuto at mukha namang sa dami ng nakalapag na tao sa harap niya ay tamang _partner_ ang nadagit niya.

Kaya noong nagdaang taon ay hindi niya maisama si Atsumu dahil hindi pa nila alam kung saan lulugar, kung sa pagitan ba 'yon ng companionship o isang relasyon na.

Kaya habang nakatingin sa malayo at nakikinig ay sigurado na rin si Kiyoomi na kung di man sila hanggang dulo, wala na siyang iba pang dadalhin sa bahay nila.

  
  


_Si Atsumu lamang ang kaisa-isahan niya. At gagawin ni Kiyoomi ang lahat basta't kasama niya ito hanggang sa huli._

  
  


"Heto na kamo ang kape, anak. Ibigay mo na kina Nanay mo." 

Tipid na ngumiti si Kiyoomi at sandaling ipinatong ang tray sa lamesa.

"Ngayon lang kita nakitang nag-uwi ng kahit sino sa mansion, anak. Mukhang mabait ang nobyo mo. Aba tingnan mo nga naman at dati-rati e pagkapayat mo kapag nauwi ka pero ngayon e nagkalaman ka na."

Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang labi ngunit hindi nakaligtas ang mapanuksong ngiti ng matandang babae sa kanya. Napakamot siya sa batok dala ng hiya. "Hiyang po ako, Nanang. Masarap hong mag-alaga si Atsu, masarap din po magluto at mapagmahal din."

Siniko siya ni Nanang Lucing at nakita niya ang pamumula ng mata nito. "Suwerte ka, bunso. Kanina pa nga silip nang silip ang _boypren_ mo sa atin! Hinihintay ka na. Doon ka na nga!"

Nang lumingon si Kiyoomi ay nakita niyang kumaway si Atsumu at sinenyasan siyang bumalik na sa sala. Humalik si Kiyoomi sa pisngi ng kanyang Nanang bago dinampot ang tray na naglalaman ng mga tasa ng kape.

  
  


Ngiting-ngiti si Atsumu pagdating niya at agad niya itong hinalikan sa panga bago ipinatong ang mainit na kamay sa hita nito.

"Anong pinag-uusapan niyo ha? Nanay, baka naman sinisiraan mo ako sa baby ko."

Humagikgik si Atsumu sa kanya. "Nagkukuwento lang si Nanay ng mga kalokohan mo dati sa buhay tapos bini-build up ka ni Tatay kung gaano ka kasipag. Akala tuloy nila 'di ka na raw mag-aasawa."

Hindi nakaligtas kay Kiyoomi na _Nanay_ at _Tatay_ na ang tawag ni Atsumu sa magulang nila. Kita rin niya ang pagpula ng pisngi ng lalaki.

Balak pa sanang tuksuhin ni Kiyoomi ang nobyo nang biglang tumunog ang doorbell ng bahay dahilan para pansamantalang iwan sila ng dalawang nakatatandang Sakusa kaya agad niyang hinuli ang labi ni Atsumu sa mainit na halik.

Pinigil ni Kiyoomi ang pagngisi nang habulin ni Atsumu ang bibig niya kaya kinintalan niya ng isa pang malambing na halik ang labi at noo nito. Habol nito ang hininga at pilyo siyang tumitig dito. "Hmm? Asawa? Bakit, asawa na ba kita? Gusto mo bang maging asawa na kita?"

Pinisil niya muli ang hita nito at nararamdaman na nila ang init mula sa katawan nilang dalawa. Kinawit niya ang binti sa isa't isa bago bumulong sa tainga ni Atsumu, "Pakasal na tayo? Gusto mo ba?"

Walang bahid ng dumi ang anumang salita pero may kung anong init ng pagnanasa ang pumupuno sa kanila.

_"Daddy...Kiyoomi, h-huwag dito. P-Please? Nandito na yata mga pamangkin mo?"_

Binugahan niya ng mainit na hangin ang tainga ni Atsumu bago ito tinawanan dahil sa panginginig nito.

"Later, baby? Gawa rin tayo ng bata?"

Malakas siyang siniko ni Atsumu. "Gago!"

Maya-maya pa ay nakompleto na sila sa hapag-kainan. Aliw na aliw ang mga pamangkin ni Kiyoomi kay Atsumu. Bago sila naghapunan ay salit-salitan pang nagpabuhat ang dalawang bata sa kasintahan niya.

Mabilis ding nagustuhan ng mga kapatid ni Kiyoomi ang lalaki, kung kanina ay kabado si Atsumu ngayon ay panay na ang daldal nito. Lalo na nang tanungin ng kanyang Ate ang dinala ni Atsumu na ulam.

  
  


"Mas masarap po magluto ang kakambal ko pero natutuwa po ako lutuan si _Omi ko_ ng babaunin sa office. Minsan ho kapag may meetings dumadalaw rin po ako."

Hindi nakaligtas ang mapanuksong titig ng pamilya kay Kiyoomi nang madulas si Atsumu sa tawag nito sa kanya. Tahimik lang na nakikinig si Kiyoomi sa mga kuwento, sumasagot lang siya kapag kinukumusta ng Ama ang negosyo nila.

Sigurado siyang magkasundo na ang buong pamilya pati ang kasintahan niya. Ito lang naman ang gusto ni Kiyoomi, ang magkaroon ng kapanatagan si Atsumu sa kanilang lahat.

Na kahit anong mangyari, Atsumu will always have a home with Kiyoomi. Kahit hindi man sila magtagal o saan man sila dalhin ng alon, lahat ng kanya ay para na rin dito maging ang magulang niya.

  
  


Pinisil niya ang hita ni Atsumu dahilan para mamula ang pisngi nito tumingin sa kanya. "Baby ko, may gusto ka pa bang kainin? May uwi sina ate na cake. Nag-buko pandan din sila Nanang." Tinuro ni Kiyoomi ang dessert sa gilid nila.

Tumango si Atsumu at ngumuso sa kanya. Ngunit iyon pala ang bombang gugulat sa lahat. 

_"Daddy,"_ mahina lang iyon ngunit mukhang narinig ng buong lamesa ang tinig ni Atsumu. "Pakiabot naman po ng cake."

'Di alam ni Kiyoomi ang gagawin dahil sabay nilang dinampot ng kanyang ama ang cake. Hindi nakaligtas ang pananahimik ng buong lamesa at lumaglag ang kubyertos ni Atsumu sa pinggan. 

Bumitaw naman ang Tatay ni Kiyoomi at tumikhim na parang walang nangyari kaya kalmado niyang inilagay ang isang hiwa ng blueberry cheesecake sa platito ni Atsumu.

_"Baby, kain ka pa,"_ bulong niya ngunit mabilis itong tumayo at nagpaalam na magbabanyo lang.

Mukhang pigil ng buong pamilya ang hininga, magsasalita na sana si Kiyoomi ngunit naunahan siya ng pamangking si Yuna.

"Mama, why did Tito Atsu call Uncle Yoomi _Daddy_? E 'di ba that's for Lolo Daddy only? Is Uncle Yoomi his father too? Pero mama, 'di ba _love love_ sila so Tito Atsu is Uncle Yoomi's boyfriend?"

Tiningnan siya ng Ate Miyuki niya at tinaasan ng kilay. "O Uncle Yoomi, sagutin mo si Yuna sa mga tanong niya."

Lumingon siya sa kanyang Ina para humingi ng tulong ngunit nakita ni Kiyoomi na nagpipigil lang din ito ng tawa.

_"Nanay naman!"_ Nagmaktol si Kiyoomi rito.

"Alam kong iba ang relasyon niyo noong una pero wala naman akong say roon. Basta masaya kayong dalawa. Napakabuting bata ni Atsumu pero hindi ito ang tamang lugar para pag-usapan 'to. Bunsoy, ang kailangan mong gawin e sundan ang boypren mo aba! Siguradong kung ano-ano nang iniisip niya. Pakalmahin mo muna. Sa sala lang kami para sa mainit na tsaa mamaya."

Agad na tumayo si Kiyoomi, halos gumagad sa sahig ang langitngit ng silya at mabilis niyang hinabol kung saan man nagpunta si Atsumu.

  
  


~

  
  


Palakad-lakad si Atsumu sa may bandang terrace, nakapaghilamos na siya at lahat sa banyo ngunit init na init pa rin ang pisngi niya. Sa dami ba naman ng pagkakataon na magiging matabil ang dila niya ay ngayon pa!

Kung kailan naman nagkakapalagayan na sila ng buong pamilya Sakusa ay saka naman ganito ang mangyayari.

_"Nakakainis, nakakainis,"_ nanginginig ang tinig ni Atsumu sa kaba at takot lalo't baka na-turn off ang magulang ni Kiyoomi sa kanya.

Maya-maya ay may brasong pumulupot sa likod niya at amoy niya agad ang pamilyar na bango ni Kiyoomi. "Mahal," paawit nitong tawag. "Kanina ka pa hanap nila Nanay sa sala. Nandito ka lang pala."

Hinarap niya si Kiyoomi at pinagpapalo ang dibdib nito. "Kasalanan mo 'to e! Kasalanan mo! Kanina mo pa ako nilalandi sa living room niyo! Hanggang pati sa pagkain, ayan tuloy!"

"Bakit ako?! Normal lang naman 'yon sa atin, Atsu. So ano ayaw mo na tatatawagin kitang _baby?_ Hindi na baby?"

_"Gusto! Baby!"_

Doon lang na-realize ni Atsumu na pinaglalaruan siya ni Kiyoomi dahil tinawanan lang siya nito. Inirapan niya ang nobyo dahil napakapilyo pala talaga nito kagaya ng kwento ng mag-asawang Sakusa sa kanya.

"Tingnan mo, tuwang-tuwa ka pa! Samantalang ako, natatakot dito kasi baka wala na akong mukhang maiharap sa pamilya mo. Omi naman! Seryosohin mo naman ako!"

Kinagat ni Atsumu ang labi dahil totoong nahihiya na siyang harapin ulit ang magulang ni Kiyoomi lalo na ang tatay nito. Naiiyak na rin siya dahil baka bigla na siyang ayawan ng mga ito.

"Atsu, I'm sorry. Mahal? Bakit ka umiiyak?"

"Ikaw kasi! May nakakatawa ba?"

Masuyong ngumiti lang si Kiyoomi habang hinahalikan ang buo niyang mukha. "Sorry na nga po. Hindi naman kita tinatawanan, okay. Kasi normal lang 'yon sa atin. Saka alam naman nila kung paano tayo nagsimula. Wala namang nakakahiya sa ganoon. Hindi naman tayo nakasakit ng iba. Gusto ka nila, mahal ka na ng buong pamilya ko kaya huwag ka nang mag-isip ng kung ano pa man, okay? Kalma na, Atsu."

Binaon niya ang mukha sa dibdib nito. Malamig ang hangin sa may terasa ng bahay ngunit mainit ang mga yakap ni Kiyoomi. Masarap damhin iyon habang pinakikinggan ang pag-alon ng puso nitong malumanay ang tibok.

"Ayoko lang na mag-isip sila ng hindi maganda. Ayoko lang na hanapan ka nila ng iba? Nahihiya lang ako sa nagawa ko. I'm sorry, Omi."

"Okay lang daw sabi ni Nanay. Atsumu, hindi ako mawawala sa iyo kasi kahit kailan hindi kami inutusan ng magulang namin na maghanap ng _perpektong_ tao. Gusto lang nila 'yung tao na kapag nakita nila, alam na agad na mahal kami. Mahal mo ako."

Hindi iyon tanong. Isang pangungusap iyon na may diin at may tuldok sa dulo. Dahil tama si Kiyoomi. Mahal niya ang lalaki at hindi na kailangan pang mag-alinlangan doon.

Tumango si Atsumu bilang sagot, "Oo naman. Oo. Mahal kita."

"Kaya kumalma ka na. Hinihintay tayo sa sala para sa tsaa ni Nanay. Kapag ayos ka na sabihin mo sa akin, okay?"

  
  
  
  


Ilang saglit pa ay nanliliit si Atsumu na bumaba at muling nagpakita sa mga magulang at kapatid ni Kiyoomi ngunit wala namang nagbago kaya nakampante siya. Naupo muli siya kasama ang mga ito habang nilalaro rin siya nila Yuna at Euko sa gilid.

Tuwang-tuwa ang dalawang bata sa kulay maising buhok niya. Napakaraming sinasabi, kesyo gagayahin daw siya ng mga ito kapag lumaki.

Minsan tuloy lalo na ngayon ay napapaisip si Atsumu dahil alam niyang hindi niya mabibigyan si Kiyoomi ng mga anak pero saka na niya iyon idadagdag sa mga alalahanin niya. 

Hindi naman na rin niya siguro kasalanan na sa sobrang secured niya sa nobyo ay hindi na siya nagtatanong sa kung anong mangyayari dahil alam niyang pangmatagalan na itong mayroon sila. Hindi naman sila tatagal hanggang sa magkahulugan kung laro lang ito para sa kanilang dalawa.

Nang magpaalam si Ate Miyuki kasama ang mga bata ay tinaboy muna ni Mama Sakusa si Kiyoomi.

"Ihatid niyo muna ni Tatay mo sina Miyuki sa labas, bunsoy. Mag-uusap lang kami nitong boyfriend mo."

"Nanay naman, huwag mo pong tatakutin si Atsumu."

Magaan ang ngiti ng babae, may biloy ito sa pisngi at kuhang-kuha ang lamlam ng tingin ni Kiyoomi. "Walang mangyayaring masama. Diretso ka na sa kuwarto agad. Pagkatapos, ayusin mo ang tutulugan niyo ni Atsu, okay? Shoo. Bilisan mo na Kiyo!"

Walang nagawa si Kiyoomi at napahinga lang din si Atsumu lalo na nang hawakan ni Akiko Sakusa angs mga kamay niya.

  
  


_Mahabang gabi ito para sa kanilang lahat…_

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  


"Hindi mo pa rin ba ikukuwento sa akin ang pinag-usapan niyo ni Nanay?"

Kasalukuyang niroromansa siya ni Kiyoomi sa kuwarto nito habang nakayakap ito sa likod niya, mahina at mabagal ang pitik ng balakang nito ngunit sumasagad iyon sa kalooban ni Atsumu. _"Ah–sige pa. Kiyoomi! Please! W-Wala akong sasabihin. Diin mo pa.. hnng–fuck! Omi, omi!"_

Hindi na maintindihan ni Atsumu ang mga sinasabi dahil idinapa siya ni Kiyoomi sa kamay saka paulit-ulit na pinaramdam ang mapagparusang mga galaw nito. Sumipsip ito sa punong tainga niya bago pinaglandas ang mainit na bibig nito sa batok pababa sa buong gulugod ni Atsumu.

_"Tangina. Kiyoomi.. lapit na."_

Umungol lang ito sa likuran niya, halos padapa na rin kung angkinin siya. Damang-dama ni Atsumu ang buong laki ni Kiyoomi sa loob niya. Halos pumipintig, umiinit at lalong lumalalim ang baon sa bawat hila at tulak. 

  
  


_At sa huling pagkakataon ay sabay nilang naabot ang langit. Sabay na dinaing ang pangalam ng isa't isa._

_Naubos na ang hiya ang sa katawan at tanging mahalaga lamang ay silang dalawa._

_Silang dalawa at ang malambot na kama. Si Atsumu at ang mga yakap ni Kiyoomi sa kanya, pabulong ang bawat tawag sa pangalan niya._

_Pahalik ang bawat salitang mahal kita._

Lasing ang mga ngiti ni Atsumu. Hanggang sa manlambot siya sa mga lambing ni Kiyoomi, sa init ng tubig habang nililinis siya nito.

Maya-maya ay nalaglag sila sa malinis na kama at sa bagong palit na mga kumot habang suot ni Atsumu ang damit ni Kiyoomi.

Pinapaypayan na ang mata niya sa antok ngunit mabilis ang sirko ng kanyang puso. Hindi maalis-alis ang ngiti sa mga labi.

"Atsumu, pakiramdam ko ako ang aatakihin sa puso nito dahil sa inyo ni Nanay. Naglilihim ka na pala sa akin ha."

Paharap siyang yumakap kay Kiyoomi at pinisil ang pisngi bago humalik nang matunog sa labi nito. "Omi ko, huwag ka na magtampo. Wala lang iyon, son-in-law talk lang iyon."

Humagikgik si Atsumu at nakita niyang nagbago ang tingin ni Kiyoomi. Mas lalong lumambot ang titig nito sa kanya.

"I'm proud of you, Atsumu. I love you. I love you. Mahal kita, mahal ka ng buong pamilya ko."

"Mahal din kita at kung buhay sila Mama at Papa sigurado akong mahal na mahal ka rin nila, Kiyoomi. Salamat sa pagpaparamdam na may pamilya ako sa inyo."

"Atsumu, ako na ang pamilya mo ngayon. Palagi. Hindi na 'yon magbabago."

_Mainit._

_Iyon ang pakiramdam ni Atsumu._

_Iyon pala muli ang pakiramdam na magkaroon ng isang pamilya._

  
  


_Iyon ang pakiramdam ng pagmamahal ni Kiyoomi sa kanya._

_Sa susunod ay ito naman ang dadalhin niya sa mga magulang at ipakilala._

  
  
  
  
  


_"Nanay, may sasabihin po ba kayo sa akin?"_

_Hinawakan ni Akiko ang mga kamay ni Atsumu. "Ingatan mo ang bunso ko. Nakikita ko kung gaano niyo kamahal ang isa't isa at sigurado ako na masaya si Kiyoomi ko sa iyo."_

_"Opo. Wala man ho akong maibibigay kagaya ng mga yaman o materyal na bagay, handa ko pong ibigay kay Kiyoomi lahat. Mag-aaral ho ako ulit para matupad ko ho ang pangarap nila Mama at Papa sa amin. Kung mawala man ho kay Kiyoomi lahat, nandito ako para buhayin siya."_

_Hindi na alam ni Atsumu na umiiyak na siya. Naramdaman lang niya iyon nang pahirin ng babae ang pisngi niya._

_"Atsumu, gusto ka namin para kay Kiyoomi."_

_"Salamat po. Kung puwede ho sana at walang aberya, hihingin ko po ang kamay ng anak niyo. Gusto ko pong pakasalan si Kiyoomi."_

  
  
  


_Mainit._

  
  


_Mainit ang yakap ng panibagong Ina. Panibagong pamilya pati na rin ang init ng pagtanggap ng pamilya ni Kiyoomi sa kanya._

  
  


_"Oo naman, Atsumu. Wala na kaming mahihiling pa."_

  
  
  


_Handa na siyang magsimula ng bagong buhay. Kahit gaano katagal, basta si Kiyoomi ang kasama niya sa huli._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes bisitahin ako sa twt ako ay si @sadbottomi na sa twitter at @sadbottomihours sa cc!!! batuhin niyo po ako suntukan ng sakuatsu uwu amen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for: atsumu and kiyoomi celebrating the holidays together. more sakusa family loving atsumu hours. takes place after the previous chapter.
> 
> soft sakuatsu and sakusa family adopting the miya twins, and fluff as always. usual tags. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everyone! Dropping two chapters for abandoning this fic for a while. Hehe. Have a soft new year update. Medyo filler chapter lang ito pero kailangan natin 'yon minsan haha. Ty mami xia!! <3
> 
> Will finally finish this before January ends :)

* * *

Pagkatapos ng munting salu-salo ay umuwi na rin sina Kiyoomi at Atsumu kinabukasan sa Penthouse nila with a promise na babalik at doon magpa-pasko.

"Isama mo rin ang kakambal mo. Gusto ko rin siyang makilala. Pamilya ka na namin Atsumu kaya sana dito mo maisip na mag-pasko kasama kami."

May kakaiba sa ngiti ni Akiko habang nakatingin sa kanya. Hindi pa rin alam ni Atsumu kung ano ang nagtulak sa kanya para hingin ang kamay ni Kiyoomi gayong tanging pagmamahal lang ang maibibigay niya rito.

Technically ang ipon niya ay kalahati ng allowances na bigay ng nobyo noon at ang ilan ay mula sa sahod niya sa pagbabarista. 

"Sasabihan ko po siya, Nanay. Matutuwa po 'yon. Sasabihin ko na lang po kay Omi kung makakasama po si Samu sa amin."

Tumango lang ang ginang, ilang saglit pa ay inihatid na sila nito sa gate bago sila sumakay ng kotse. Niyakap pa si Atsumu ni Akiko bago bumulong, "Huwag kang mag-alala, wala akong sinabi kay Kiyo. Safe ang usapan nating dalawa."

  
  


Nang makabyahe na sila pauwi ay magaan ang loob ni Atsumu, halos mapunit na ang pisngi niya sa pagngiti, hindi niya lubos maisip na magugustuhan siya ng pamilya ni Kiyoomi. Ayaw man niyang isipin ngunit nangangarap na rin siya ng tahimik na buhay kasama ito.

"Masaya ka, baby ko?" Sinilip niya si Kiyoomi at nagtama ang mata nila sa salamin. Kinuha ni Atsumu ang kamay nitong nakahawak sa kambyo bago humalik doon.

"Masayang-masaya po. Sino bang hindi e nakakatuwa ring kasama ang pamilya mo, Omi. Nami-miss ko si Mama at Papa pero dahil nandiyan ka naman, mas bearable na kahit papaano."

Ngumiti si Kiyoomi sa kanya kasabay ang pagpisil pabalik sa magkasalikop nilang mga daliri. "Sabi ko naman sa 'yo, 'di ba? Hindi ka mahirap magustuhan. Mahal ka na nila agad."

"At mahal din kita," tumawa si Atsumu nang mapansin ang namumulang tainga ni Kiyoomi. Tumagilid siya ng kaunti para dampian ito ng halik sa pisngi. "Thank you, Omi ko."

Agad ding umayos ng upo si Atsumu bago sumandal sa upuan at ipinikit ang mata. Maraming tumatakbo sa isipan niya ngunit isa lang ang plano niya ngayon, _gusto rin niyang ipakilala si Kiyoomi sa magulang niya._

  
  


~

  
  


Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw. Nang ipaalam niya kay Kiyoomi ang napipinto niyang pagbabalik sa pag-aaral ay napag-usapan din nila ang desisyon ni Atsumu na mag-resign na sa coffee shop.

Ayaw sana niya pero naisip niyang kung mag-aaral siya ay kailangan niyang pag-igihan iyon para may maipagmalaki siya hindi lang sa iba kundi pati na rin sa sarili niya.

"Paano tuition ko, _daddy?_ May ipon naman ako pero nakakahiyang gastusin kasi halos kalahati galing din sa iyo. _"_

Iyon ang tanong ni Atsumu habang minamasahe niya si Kiyoomi isang gabi pagkauwi nito galing opisina. Nag-file na rin siya ng resignation letter at nagtu-turnover na lang ng isang buwan para sa pag-a-adjust ng bagong maha-hire.

Nilingon lang siya nito sandali habang naglalandas ang kamay niya sa malapad nitong likod. "Ako nang bahala sa tuition mo. Atsumu, ito na naman ba tayo? Sabi ko huwag kang mahihiya sa akin. Dalawang taon na tayo, hindi ka pa rin ba sanay? Maliit lang 'yon kumpara sa nabibigay mo sa akin kapag umuuwi ako tapos nandito ka pa rin."

Pabiro niyang tinampal ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi at yumakap dito pagkatapos niyang mailigpit ang oil essentials niya. Gusto niya ang gabing ganito kung saan malaya lang silang mag-usap. Kung saan nabubura ang alinlangan niya ngunit tuluyan lang iyong magiging maayos kung may mapapatunayan na si Atsumu sa sarili niya.

"E saan naman ako pupunta, 'di ba? Simula noong iuwi mo ako, wala na akong ibang naisip na ibang tahanan. Minsan kahit si Samu ang kasama ko, parang hindi na tama kasi ikaw na lang naiisip ko. Nagayuma mo yata ako, Omi."

Humiga sila nang maayos, nakaunan siya sa braso ni Kiyoomi at nakakulong sa mainit nitong bisig. Minsan iniisip pa rin ni Atsumu na sa dami ng tao, siya pa ang natipuhan ng isang 'to.

"E di gayuma na kung gayuma. Wala naman akong balak pakawalan ka. Kung may singsing ako ngayon pakakasalan na kita e."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Atsumu at biglang namutla. Ayaw niyang maunahan siya nito sa mga planong gusto niyang matupad. Kahit minsan man lang sana ay may magawa siya para kay Kiyoomi. "Parang gago! Omi, huwag ka namang manggulat!"

Tumawa lang ito bago humalik sa noo niya, "O bakit ba? Doon din naman tayo pupunta. It's about time pag-usapan na rin natin unless ayaw mo akong pakasalan o may balak kang iwanan ako?"

Umiling lang siya rito, "Para ka kamong sira. Syempre wala na, ano! Pero saka na muna natin isipin 'yon. Sa ngayon iisipin ko muna kung anong ipapalit ko para magka-extra income kapag natapos na ako ng isang buwang turnover sa shop?"

Kinusot lang ni Kiyoomi ang buhok niya bilang sagot. Nararamdaman na niya ang banayad nitong paghinga tanda na malapit na ring makatulog ang lalaki. 

"Atsu, saka na 'yon. Mahalaga magpahinga ka muna, okay? Let me spoil you, mahal ko. Tulog ka na muna, bahala muna ang bukas. One at a time lang."

Humalik na lang siya sa dibdib ni Kiyoomi kung saan banda nakapuwesto ang puso nito.

Gumuhit siya ng ilang letra sa likuran nito. Umiikot, magaan.

_Mahal kita._

  
  


At mukha namang naintindihan ni Kiyoomi iyon sa pamamagitan ng pagyakap nito nang mas mahigpit sa kanya.

  
  


_Isa-isa lang kada araw._

  
  


_Hihinga muna._

  
  


_Magpapahinga._

  
  


~

  
  


Nang malaman ni Osamu ang mga plano nila para sa nalalapit na holiday season ay lubos itong natuwa. Abot ang tanong kung puwede raw ba silang magdala ng specialty nitong kare-kare o kaya ay puwede raw bang makiluto kina Omi pag dumating sila.

_"Puwede 'yon, sabi ni Nanay sa akin gusto ka raw niya makilala! Alam mo ba nagustuhan nila ang luto ko pero feel ko mas matutuwa sila kapag natikman nila 'yung sa 'yo."_

  
  
  


Sa di kalayuan ay casual lang na nakikinig si Kiyoomi habang nagdidikit ng mga tags sa regalong pinamili niya para sa pamilya at sa mga pamangkin. Nakikita niya kung paano titigan ni Osamu ang kakambal nito at wala sa sariling napabuntong-hininga si Kiyoomi.

Napaka-selfless kasi ni Atsumu. Palagi nitong inuuna ang iba pero habang pinagmamalaki nito ang ibang tao ay lalo lang ding tumitingkad kung gaano ito kabuting nilalang.

_"Sus. O sige Kuya, sabihin na nating mas masarap nga ako magluto pero hindi ko kayang pantayan baking skills mo! Bakit kaya 'di mo i-try mag-open ng maliit na pastry shop. Puwede ko rin isama sa menu ko tapos made to order?"_

Alam na ni Kiyoomi ang kasunod, sinilip siya ni Atsumu kaya naman ngumiti siya rito at nag-thumbs up na tila ba pinababatid na suportado niya ang nobyo sakali mang pasukin nito ang pagnenegosyo. 

Tumango lang si Atsumu bilang sagot bago bumalik sa paggagayat ng gulay habang kausap ang kapatid nito. “Tingnan natin. Ayaw ko magmadali. Baka mahilaw ‘yung plano natin pero salamat, bunso. Bait sa Kuya ha, anong kailangan?”

Umiling-iling si Kiyoomi habang nakatutok lang ang mata sa screen ng laptop niya at nagpatuloy sa pagta-trabaho. Alam niyang magiging masaya ang munti nilang holiday dahil kasama niya si Atsumu.

  
  


~

Bisperas ng Pasko ay maaga silang tumulak papunta ulit sa tahanan ng mga Sakusa kung saan nire-require palagi ng Nanay ni Kiyoomi na doon magdiwang ng holidays pero mas espesyal ngayon dahil kilala na ng pamilya niya si Atsumu.

Pagdating doon ay lubos naman ang tuwa niya dahil mukhang mabilis ding nag-warm up ang magulang niya pati mga kapatid at mga pamangkin sa kakambal ni Atsumu. Agad na nagtungo ang mga ito sa kitchen at naiwan si Kiyoomi sa piling ng mapang-asar niyang Kuya at Tatay.

“Sa New Year ba, dito kayo ulit ni Atsumu?”

Umiling si Kiyoomi at hinigop ang tasa ng mainit na tsaa. “Baka hindi po, Tatay. Sa penthouse muna kami. Marami ring kailangang pag-usapan po. Babawi na lang po ako ulit sa susunod. Alam niyo na rin, magiging busy sa trabaho pagpasok ng taon. Marami hong kailangang asikasuhin.”

Dahil nga si Kiyoomi lang ang may hawak ng firm habang ang Kuya naman niya ang nakatoka sa Real Estate nila, mabigat din ang responsibilidad niya sa pamilya kaya mukhang naiintindihan naman iyon ng magulang nila. 

Hindi na rin naman bumabata si Kiyoomi at marami na ring _pangmatagalang_ plano para sa kanila ng kasintahan. May mga pahaging na siya kay Atsumu tungkol sa kasal kaya lang ay aaminin niyang takot pa rin siya habang iniisip ang magiging reaksyon nito. Ayaw naman niyang ma-pressure ito lalo’t babalik si Atsumu sa pag-aaral sa darating na taon.

Itutuloy nito kung saan ito huminto noon at honestly, kahit ano namang gustong gawin nito ay susuportahan ni Kiyoomi as long as mananatili si Atsumu sa tabi niya.

  
  
  


Business as usual ang naging usapan nila habang katu-katulong ng kanyang Nanay si Atsumu, Osamu pati na ang Ate Miyuki niya sa kusina. Hindi particular si Kiyoomi sa ganitong pagdiriwang. Hindi siya mahilig sa parties at ingay. Dati ay nagkukulong lang siya sa kuwarto noong bisperas ng Pasko pagkatapos kumain ngunit ngayon ay hindi na niya alam kung paano pipintahan ang bawat araw ng buhay niya na hindi kasama si Atsumu.

  
  
  


Sabik na rin siyang magsimula ng bagong buhay kung saan naroroon ang mga taong malalapit sa puso ni Kiyoomi. 

Habang naririnig ang masayang tawanan sa sala at dinadama ang init ng katawan ni Atsumu sa tabi niya ay alam ni Kiyoomi na ito lamang ang gusto niyang ulit-ulitin sa paglipas ng mga araw ng buhay nila.

  
  
  


Dahil mula ngayon ay may panibagong dagdag na sa buong pamilya ni Kiyoomi at handa na siyang salubungin ang panibagong taon bitbit ang maraming alaala ng pinakamasayang taon na nangyari sa buhay nila.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place after the previous chapter. bagong taon kasama si Kiyoomi at Atsumu. Bagong plano, bagong pangarap, at bagong buhay.
> 
> incoming smut ahead. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit for incoming p*rn. Mind the tags please! Huwag basahin kung hindi komportable. Thank you!!
> 
> Special thanks to direk alexis (@iwaichoomi) for the 2021 isubo si omi brainrot last night ayan na!!! hahahahha. Enjoy this happy 2021 alay. Rough ride ahead ;)

_Lumipas ang mga araw._

  
  


Dumating ang bagong taon na magkasama sila ni Kiyoomi bitbit ang maraming plano at pangarap para sa kanila.

Maayos na naitawid ni Atsumu ang pagre-resign niya. Maraming nalungkot sa pag-alis niya ngunit alam naman ng mga taong naging kaibigan niya na para rin iyon sa ikabubuti niya. 

“Bumisita ka pa rin, okay? Lalo na kapag hindi ka na busy, piwede kang mag-aral dito kapag start na ng pasukan mo. Malapit pati sa office ni boyfriend mo.” 

Umismid si Atsumu habang nakaakbay si Kiyoomi sa kanya. Mukhang iiyak na si Tooru na siyang naging pinakamalapit sa kanya sa coffee shop. Ito rin ang dahilan kung bakit paulit-ulit na nagku-krus ang landas nila noon ni Kiyoomi.

“Hindi nga raw ako puwedeng manggulo kapag nag-aaral na siya. Isipin mo, tinataboy na ako ng baby ko.” Namula si Atsumu dahil sa hayagang pakikipagharutan ni Kiyoomi sa harap ng kaibigan niya.

Ilang saglit pa silang nag-usap, pinasalamatan din ni Atsumu ang boss niyang si Hajime para na rin sa pagtulong sa kanya sa kabila ng mga kakulangan niya noon bago sila tuluyang umuwi ng kanyang nobyo.

Masiyadong abala si Kiyoomi pagpasok ng taon. Kabi-kabila ang mga meetings at engagements nito sa opisina. Madalas na rin ang pag-uwi nito ng late, kung hindi pa ito ang last day ni Atsumu at hindi niya ito mapipilit na umalis ng opisina.

“Huwag mong sabihing babalik ka pa ng office? Ano ‘to, akala ko ba nag-usap na tayo kanina? Talagang ihahatid mo lang ako sa unit?” Iyon ang binungad ni Atsumu habang nililigpit ang hinubad niyang sapatos at naghugas ng kamay para sana maghanda ng hapunan nila ngayong gabi.

“Atsu, sinabi ko na sa iyo. Kasisimula lang ng taon, may mga kailangan na akong ayusing gusot sa opisina. May mga report na hindi na-deliver, alam mong akin din ang burden kapag hindi na rin kayang saluhin ng team leads ko.” 

Hinigit niya ang blazer ni Kiyoomi at ipinatong sa isang silya bago naupo sa kandungan nito. Kapag ganitong pagod ang boyfriend niya ay mas napapansin ni Atsumu na nasa stage na si Kiyoomi kung saan hinog na hinog ito para magkapamilya. Nakikita niya ang mga guhit sa noo ng lalaki, damang-dama niya ang pagod nito at wala siyang magawa kundi titigan lang si Kiyoomi ngayon.

Niluwagan ni Atsumu ang suot nitong kurbata at binuksan ang unang tatlong butones ng dress shirt ng lalaki. “Alam ko. Ang sinasabi ko lang din, huwag mo namang puwersahin ‘yang sarili mo. Ilang araw ka na ring nag-o-overnight sa office niyo. Ilang gabi na rin akong mag-isa rito. Sumasakit na naman ba likod mo? Massage gusto mo ba?”

Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang bumalikwas ng upo si Kiyoomi dahilan para mapahiga siya sa ilalim nito at bigla na lang siyang dinaganan ng yakap.

_“I love you,”_ bulong nito sa tainga niya. Damang-dama ni Atsumu ang init ng hangin kasabay ang padamping mga halik. _“Miss na kita.”_

Kinagat ni Atsumu ang labi upang pigilan ang daing na gustong kumawala sa bibig niya. “Omi,” sirit ni Atsumu nang sipsipin ng lalaki ang balat sa leeg niya. “Omi, kakain pa tayo. _Ah—”_

Hindi na niya naituloy ang sasabihin nang idikit ni Kiyoomi ang tigas nito sa hita ni Atsumu. Puwersahan niyang hinila ang buhok nito at marahas na siniil ng halik ang labi nito.

Agresibo bawat tikim, bumuhol ang mga dila, at umikot bawat ingay sa sala nila. Humimas ang mga daliri sa mainit na katawan ng isa't isa.

Halos habulin ni Atsumu ang labi ni Kiyoomi. Ramdam niya ang pananabik niya rito dahil sa pagiging abala nito sa trabaho ay nawawalan na silang dalawa ng oras. 

"Omi, 'yung hapunan natin. _Ah–aalis_ ka pa kamo."

Sinuklay niya ang buhok ni Kiyoomi habang kinikiskis nito ang sarili sa madulas na slacks ni Atsumu. Putol-putol ang paghinga niya, tila hinihigop ng nobyo ang rasyonal na parte ng isip niya.

_Mainit._

_Masarap._

Iyon lang ang tanging nararamdaman ni Atsumu habang nasa ibabaw niya si Kiyoomi. Sabik na muling maramdaman ang pamilyar na bigat nito sa loob niya.

_"Ikaw na lang kainin ko, baby? Miss na miss na kita. Sabi mo huwag muna ako magpagod, ikaw na lang papagurin ko. Atsu? Hmm, baby? Gusto ba 'yon ng baby ko?"_

Lumiyad si Atsumu sa masikip na sofa, kulang na lang ay sumampa siya rito at dinig niya ang masarap na daing ni Kiyoomi sa tainga habang naglalakbay ang kamay nito sa pantalon niya. Hinila ang zipper at hinimas siya sa tela ng saplot na suot.

_"Daddy,"_ ingit ni Atsumu. Nagbabaga na ang buong katawan, lumalangoy ang utak sa pagnanasang umaalipin sa kanya. _"Please. Please, Kiyoomi. Dito ka lang. Bed. K-Kahit anong gusto mo."_

Tumalim ang tingin ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. Mabilis na hinubad ang mga suot nila hanggang sa pinangko siya nito papasok ng kuwarto.

Bumagsak ang likod niya sa malambot na kama at tumirik ang mata ni Atsumu nang idikit ni Kiyoomi ang init sa malambot niyang pang-upo.

_"Ikaw. Ikaw ang gusto ko, Atsumu. Ibibigay mo ba kay daddy, hmn?"_

Bumalikwas siya ng bangon bago tinulak si Kiyoomi at lumuhod sa pagitan ng hita nito.

_Hindi araw ng linggo ngunit ngayon ay si Kiyoomi ang kanyang sasambahin. Hindi ito santo ngunit luluhod siya na parang deboto para sa bigat ng titig at sarap na ibibigay nito sa kanya._

Humalik siya sa puson ni Kiyoomi at umihip sa umbok nitong nakatayo at galit na galit.

_"Atsumu."_ Sumayaw ang kapilyuhan sa mata ni Atsumu habang kitang-kita niya kung paano mawasak si Kiyoomi nang dahil sa kanya. Mahigpit ang kapit nito sa buhok niya palatandaang sarap na sarap na ito agad.

_"Omi, wala pa nga. Gusto mo na agad sa bibig ko, daddy?"_

_"Putangina."_ Tinaas ni Atsumu ang kilay habang hawak niya si Kiyoomi sa palad niya habang ang mga kamay nito ay nakasabunot sa kanya, pilit na dinadala ang labi niya sa namamaga nitong pagkalalaki.

_"Manood ka lang, Omi. Huwag kang pipikit." Isang dila, isang tikim at dinig niya ang marahas niyong pag-ungol. "Daddy, panoorin mo ako. Pasasayahin kita magdamag."_

  
  


Kaya ibinukas na niya ang bibig, sinubo, sagad hanggang sa lalamunan. Dahil sa lahat ng stress ni Kiyoomi deserve nito ng mainit na lalamunan na si Atsumu lang ang makapagbibigay.

  
  


_At nagpatuloy ang mahabang gabi para sa kanilang dalawa._

  
  
  
  


Hanggang pagdating ng umaga ay hindi sila nakabangon kaya ang ending ay pinadala na lang ng isang staff ni Kiyoomi ang mga files at laptop nito para sa bahay magtrabaho.

Hindi rin naman niya kayang iwanan si Atsumu sa estado nitong punong-puno ng marka at mainit habang tila ito tutang umaamot ng atensyon sa kanya. 

Tumunog ang doorbell sa Penthouse at mukhang iyon na ang driver niyang dala ang mga gamit ngayon.

Nasa ibabaw niya si Atsumu, dama ang buong bigat habang tulog na tulog ito at nakabaon pa rin siya sa loob ng lalaki. Wala nang alam si Kiyoomi sa oras. 

Para siyang posporo na isang kiskis lang ay umiinit na agad. Tila siya gaas na sinilaban dahil sa ilang linggo nilang walang skin to skin contact. 

_"Daddy, don't leave."_

Malambing siyang humalik sa noo nito bago dahan-dahang hinugot ang sarili palabas kay Atsumu. Wala sa loob niyang hinampas ang pang-upo nito at agad na umungol ai Atsumu.

"Dito ako sa bahay magwo-work kasi ayaw mo ako paalisin. Now be a good baby, okay? Kuhanin ko lang kay Manong 'yung gamit ko."

Nagsuot si Kiyoomi ng roba at napangiwi sa kalat ng mga damit na naabutan niya sa sala dahil sa pagiging tukso ni Atsumu nang nagdaang gabi. Gulo-gulo pa ang buhok niya ngunit worth it naman lahat.

Minsan ay kailangan niya ng pahinga kasama ang tunay niyang _pahinga_ na si Atsumu. Nagbilin siya sa driver niya na dumaan sa shop ni Osamu dahil nanlalambot pa rin ang mga tuhod ni Kiyoomi para magluto.

  
  


Bumalik siya sa kuwarto pagkatapos magligpit sa labas at kitang bumangon na si Atsumu na ngayo'y nakasandal sa ulunan ng malapad nilang kama. Mukhang nakapaghilamos na rin ito kaya lumapit siya para humalik.

"Good morning, Omi ko."

Umirap siya at pinisil ang pisngi nito. "Good morning, mahal. Huwag mo akong ngitian, tuwang-tuwa ka na naman siguro na hindi ako nakapasok ngayon."

Siniko siya ni Atsumu bago ito tumayo at kinuhanan siya ng malinis na shirt at boxers sa aparador. Nalukot ang ilong nito nang makitang binubuksan na niya ang laptop.

"Bihis ka muna. Anong gusto mong almusal? Saka excuse me lang, Kiyoomi. Masaya lang ako kasi miss kita, okay? Pero maaga pa naman, kung gusto mong pumasok wala namang problema. Ayaw kong makaistorbo sa iyo."

Akmang lalabas si Atsumu ngunit hinila niya ito at niyakap sa likuran. Alam niyang naghihinampo ang tinig nito. 

"Mahal ko, di ka naman abala sa akin. Binibiro lang kita. Nagtatampo ka na agad pagkatapos noong kagabi?"

"H-Hindi naman," singhot ni Atsumu. "Work ka na. Doon lang ako sa labas."

Pinihit niya paharap si Atsumu at tumingin sa nanunubig nitong mata. "Atsu, anong problema?"

"Wala nga. Omi naman, okay lang ako promise. Naiisip ko lang mag-isa na naman ako rito. Tapos busy season mo pa, pagdating ng academic year ngayon alam mo namang magiging busy na rin ako sa pag-aaral. Paano na tayo?"

Huminga nang malalim si Kiyoomi. Ito na nga bang sinasabi niya. Takot din naman siya lalo na't makikita na ng mundo ang bagay na pilit niyang pa ring ipinagdadamot sa iba.

"Anong paano? May magbabago ba, Atsu? May balak ka bang iwanan ako?"

"Wala! Omi, wala! Mami-miss ko lang na marami tayong oras dalawa. Ngayon pa lang nalulungkot na ako."

Humalik siya sa ilong ni Atsumu. "Isa-isa lang, di ba? Kaya natin 'to, hindi ako mawawala sa iyo, Atsu. Sabi ko naman kasi sa iyo, pakasal na tayo kung natatakot ka. Handa naman na akong magpatali basta ikaw."

Tinampal lang siya ni Atsumu at bumalik na ang sigla sa mukha nito. Eksakto namang may kumatok ulit at dama na nila pareho ang gutom. "Puro ka kalokohan, Kiyoomi. Gaya ng sabi mo, one at a time lang tayo. Dahan-dahan din pati. Mahal kita. Lagi."

"Lagi't lagi rin kita, Atsumu." 

  
  


_Mahal na mahal._

  
  
  
  
  


Pagkatapos ng usapang iyon ay mas naging open sila lalo sa isa't isa ngayon pa na kailangan ni Atsumu ang buong suporta ni Kiyoomi sa pagpapatuloy ng pag-aaral niya sa kolehiyo. Ang tagal niyang naka-leave of absence matapos ang unang taon niya dahil na nga rin sa katunayang inuna niya muna si Osamu bago siya.

Kaya nga ngayong naayos na nila ni Kiyoomi ang mga requirements ay tuloy na tuloy na talaga si Atsumu sa pagkokolehiyo niya. Itutuloy niya ang mga pangarap niyang magkaroon ng maliit na daycare center dahil na rin sa hilig ni Atsumu sa mga bata. 

  
  


Lumilipas ang panahon, marami na silang milestone na hinarap ng magkasama. Nag-venture na rin sa small business na si Kiyoomi ang nag-asikaso ng lahat ng papeles.

Bukod doon ay present silang dalawa sa mga family gatherings at laging kasama si Atsumu sa mga kaganapang iyon. Una roon ang birthday ni Kiyoomi na sabay nilang sinalubong kasama ang munting pamilya nito.

Pangalawa ay ang birthday ng mga anak ni Ate Yuki. Sumunod pa ang mga kasal ng malalapit nitong kaibigan at damang-dama ni Atsumu ang bigat ng presensya niya sa buhay ng kasintahan.

Alam niyang hindi na lang iyon basta-basta dahil kilala na siya ng buong angkan bilang partner ni Kiyoomi. Hindi lang din iisang beses na nagpahaging ang kasintahan niya kung gusto na ba nilang magpakasal na palaging biro ang sinasagot niya.

Kasabay niyon ang lihim na tukso sa kanya ni Mama Sakusa dahil ito lang ang may alam ng munti niyang plano. Hindi naman sa hindi pa siya handa, gusto lang ni Atsumu na siya naman ang may gawin para kay Kiyoomi. Gusto niyang siya ang hihingi ng kamay nito. 

_Gusto niyang sa pagkakataon na ito, siya naman ang makapagbigay ng isang bagay kay Kiyoomi._

Hindi man si Atsumu ang unang nahulog, marami man silang bako-bakong daan na tinahak alam niya sa sarili na sigurado na siya kay Kiyoomi.

Nagbakasyon din sila ulit para sa huling hirit nila sa summer bago sumabak si Atsumu sa pag-aaral niya. Tinotoo ni Kiyoomi na kahit abala na sila pareho ay babalansehin nila ang lahat para magkaoras pa rin sa isa't isa.

May mga pagkatatalo pa rin minsan, may tampuhan, at may mga maliliit na away na hindi maiiwasan ngunit parte iyon ng lalo nilang paglago bilang magkapares sa buhay.

Kaya nga nang dumating ang anibersaryo nila sa pagpasok ng _ber_ months bilang tatlong taon nang nagbabahay-bahayan sa Penthouse na ito ay pinaramdam ni Atsumu kung gaano niya kamahal si Kiyoomi. Nagsisimula mang lumamig ang mga gabi ay mainit pa rin ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

Pinagluluto pa rin niya si Kiyoomi, minamasahe sa gabi, at siyempre ay patuloy ang pagbabaga ng romansa nila sa kama. Hindi man kasing dalas ng dati dahil sa responsibilidad nila ngunit alam niyang mahal siya.

  
  


"Happy Anniversary, Omi ko." Magkatabi na silang nakahiga sa kama, malinis na ang mga katawan at mainit ang puso sa bisig ng minamahal.

"Maraming-marami pang taon, Atsu. Magsasama tayo ng mas matagal pa. Mahal kita."

  
  


_Si Kiyoomi lamang ang lagi't lagi niya._

  
  
  


_Mahal na mahal nila ang isa't isa._

  
  


_At hindi na makapaghintay si Atsumu na makasama pa si Kiyoomi sa mas mahaba pang panahon._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Papalapit na ang buwan ng Oktubre. Sasapit na ang kaarawan nila ni Osamu at ang pinakamalaking dagok sa buhay nila ay muli na ring darating._

_Dahil kung handa na siyang buksan ang panibagong kabanata sa buhay nila ni Kiyoomi ay kailangan ding kutkutin at bulatlatin ni Atsumu ang mga dating sugat na masakit pa rin kahit naghilom na._

_Tinawagan niya si Osamu, sa pangatlong ring ng telepono ay sumagot ito. Pabulong siyang nagsalita at alam niyang nagtataka ang kapatid._

_"Kuya, anong problema? Bakit ang hina ng boses mo?"_

_Sumilip siya sa kama at banayad ang paghinga ni Kiyoomi habang mahimbing ang tulog._

_"Si Omi ko, tulog na. Baka maistorbo kaya hindi ko na rin patatagalin ang usapan natin. Samahan mo naman ako sa katapusan bago ka maunang umuwi sa atin. Kailangan ko lang ng tulong mo, 'bal."_

_"Hmm. Saan naman, Kuya?"_

_Huminga nang malalim si Atsumu habang pinipigil ang mga luha. Kasunod ay garalgal na ang tinig niya. "M-May bibilhin lang ako. Samu, ipakikilala ko na si Omi kina Mama at Papa."_

_Dinig niya ang paghugot ng hangin ni Osamu sa kabilang linya. "Kuya, sigurado ka na ba?"_

_Tumitig siya sa payapang mukha ni Kiyoomi at naisip lang niyang ito ang gusto niyang makasama sa bawat araw at gabi ng buhay niya hanggang sa bawat gising nila at pagpikit._

  
  


_"Sigurado na. Siguradong-sigurado."_

  
  
  
  


_Ipakikilala na niya sa magulang si Kiyoomi at aalukin na rin ng kasal._

  
  
  


_Handa na si Atsumu na ialay lahat para kay Kiyoomi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigawan niyo po ako sa comment box or sa twitter, i am @sadbottomi or sa cc, @sadbottomihours hahahaha. thank you sa pagbabasa pa rin nito. lapit na tayo sa dulo <3 konting kembot na lang ni atsumu!! uwu happy new year, sakuatsu pa rin sa 2021. :D


	13. Pauwi na ako, pauwi na sa iyong puso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for: atsumu's birthday, the long waited marriage proposal, and wedding talks. Birthday sex, body worship, and soft sakuatsu. heads up for tw // mentions of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised tatapusin ko na 'to ng isang bagsakan, 2 chapters plus 1 for epilogue. Mind the tags, please :) Incoming smut ahead hahaha! Enjoy the soft ride <3

Usapang kasal at iba pang panunukso ang nakuha ni Atsumu nang samahan siya ni Osamu na bumili ng singsing. 

May ilang buwan na rin siyang minamata sa shop na nirekomenda ng secretary ni Kiyoomi at mukha namang mahal siya ng langit dahil umabot ang sariling ipon niya sa halaga ng singsing.

Alam naman niyang wala namang bilang kung elegante o simple lang ang mga ibinibigay niya kay Kiyoomi dahil alam niyang halos lahat naman ay kaya nang bilhin o makuha ng nobyo niya.

Ngunit espesyal ang pagkakataong ito sa buhay nila kaya pinili ni Atsumu ang isang pulang kahita sa dulo ng estante. Hindi ito pansinin subalit matingkad ang maliliit na batong nakaikot sa gitna ng singsing.

Parang sila lamang ni Kiyoomi, hindi niya alam na mapapansin siya nito hanggang sa lumago st tumingkad siya dahil sa pagmamahal nito sa kanya.

  
  


Nang maihanda ni Atsumu ang mga kailangan ay maingat niyang tinago ang engagement ring na binili niya sa kailaliman ng tokador. Lately ay nagiging bugnutin si Kiyoomi kaya ayaw niyang masira ang mga plano niya. 

Nagsimula na ang pagbabalik ni Atsumu sa unibersidad kaya naman abala siya sa pag-aaral, isa pa ay napapansin na rin ni Atsumu na mukhang nagtatampo na si Kiyoomi dahil palagi niyang iniiwasan ang mga usapang kasal.

Kapag nagpapahaging ang kasintahan ay laging pabiro lang ang sagot ni Atsumu dahil kailangan niyang iiwas dito ang bagay na gusto niyang siya mismo ang gagawa.

Kaya ilang araw bago sumapit ang kaarawan nila ay nilambing niya si Kiyoomi dahil may ilang hindi sila pagkakaunawaan. Isa pa ay nagiging tahimik na naman ito, bagay na ayaw na ayaw ni Atsumu.

"Mahal, ako na," 'yon ang bungad ni Atsumu pagkapasok niya ng kuwarto at naabutang naglalagay ng lotion si Kiyoomi sa balat nito.

Tahimik na inabot ni Atsumu ang bote bago iyon pinaglandas sa braso ng kasintahan na mababaw ang paghinga at matamang nakatitig sa kanya.

"Omi," hinga ni Atsumu. "May lakad ka ba sa weekend? Uuwi sana ako sa luma naming bahay kung saan kami lumaki ni Osamu noon."

Hindi umimik si Kiyoomi at pinanood lang siya hanggang sa matapos ni Atsumu na pahirin ang balat nito. Inabot niya ang puting T-Shirt kay Kiyoomi ngunit umiling lang ang lalaki bago tinapik ang kandungan nito.

Namula si Atsumu bago mabilis na yumakap dito. "Omi, I missed you po."

Humalik lang si Kiyoomi sa panga niya. "Miss din kita. Sorry, marami lang ako iniisip nitong nakaraan. Busy ka rin sa acads mo, 'di ba? Lapit na birthday mo. May plano ka ba, baby?"

Lumunok si Atsumu, pinigilan niya ang sarili na huwag kabahan sa plano niya. "Oo sana? 'Yun ngang pag-uwi ko sa luma naming bahay noon."

Tumango lang si Kiyoomi. Alam nito na taunan niya iyong ginagawa ng mag-isa lamang. "Okay. Puwede mo namang gamitin 'yung kotse. Pili ka na lang. Pagbalik mo na lang tayo kumain or mag-celebrate. Kahit anong gusto mo, Atsu."

Hindi niya mabasa kung anong nilalaman ng mapungay na mata ni Kiyoomi ngunit alam ni Atsumu na itong bagay na ito ang hindi pa niya nasasabi sa katipan. Ito na lang ang kaisa-isahang bagay na nilihim niya kay Kiyoomi.

Kaya hinaplos niya ang pisngi ng lalaki bago ngumiti rito. "Gusto ko sanang samahan mo ako, Omi. Gusto kitang ipakilala kina Mama at Papa ko."

Nakita niya kung paano lumarawan ang gulat sa mukha ni Kiyoomi bago mabilis na napalitan ng kislap ang mata at bumagsak ang mga luha sa pisngi. "A-Atsu.. Hindi naman kailangan kung hindi ka pa ready na i-share sa akin 'yung parte ng pagkatao mo na sa 'yo lang. Hindi ka naman obligado na gawin 'yon."

"Pero gusto ko," bulong ni Atsumu. "Gusto kong makilala mo sila. Matagal ko na 'tong dapat ginawa pero ngayon ko lang nasabi."

_ Ngayon lang dahil alam kong sigurado ka na rin sa akin,  _ gusto pa niya sanang idagdag ang mga bagay na 'yon ngunit nanatiling tikom ang bibig niya. 

Hopeful ang tinig at tingin ni Atsumu sa nobyo. Mabigat ang paghinga niya kaya halos malunod siya nang mabilis na tumango si Kiyoomi. "Thank you, baby. E-Excited akong makilala sila. Tingin mo magugustuhan nila ako?"

Yumakap siya kay Kiyoomi at ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg nito. Anumang pagod at pagtatampuhan nila ay napawi sa lahat ng lambing.

Ang yakap ay nauwi sa haplos patungo sa mga halik hanggang sa magtali ang mga katawan sa kama, marahang nagsalo sa pagmamahal. Mula sa kailaliman ng gabi hanggang dumampi ang unang liwanag ng araw sa bintana ng kuwarto nila.

Isa lamang ang buka ng labi, ang tibok ng puso.

_ Mahal kita. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Marahan ang dapyo ng hangin habang tahimik na binabagtas nila Atsumu ang daan patungo sa lumang bahay nga nasira niyang pamilya. Nanlalamig ang mga kamay niya habang inaalala ang naiwang memorya ng kabataan niyang matagal nang nilimot. 

Bawat kalsada ay kalakip ang masasayang pagkakataon na mabilis ding pinagkait ng mundo sa kanya noon. Hindi niya kailangan ang mga alaala, iyon na lang ang iniisip ni Atsumu hanggang sa dumating si Kiyoomi sa porma ng lalaking mahalin niya at pinalitan lahat ng kalungkutan niya.

  
  


Ilang metro pa ang itinakbo ng sasakyan ay saglit na pinahinto iyon ni Atsumu sa gilid. "Dito 'yung lumang bahay namin. Nandito si Samu kagabi pa. Iwanan mo na lang 'yung kotse sa garahe, okay lang bang maglakad tayo papuntang sementeryo?"

Tumango lang si Kiyoomi at matipid na ngumiti. Hindi umiimik si Atsumu sa sari-saring emosyon na nakaipon sa dibdib niya. Kabadong-kabado rin siya sa bigat ng kahitang nasa bulsa niyang ilang linggo na niyang itinatago.

  
  


Nagsimula silang maglakad, magkadikit ang mga daliri ngunit walang nangangahas na hawakan ang kamay ng isa't isa. Hindi sinubukang abutin kahit gustong kumapit.

Kipkip ni Atsumu ang mga bulaklak habang kabisado ng mga paa kung saan nakahimlay ang namayapa niyang magulang.

"Umuuwi ako palagi kapag birthday namin ni Samu. Para rin hindi namin makalimutan kung saan kami nanggaling. Isang linggo kasi pagkatapos ng tenth birthday namin, iniwan na kami nila mama at papa."

May hikbi sa tinig ni Atsumu at inilapag niya ang pumpon ng bulaklak sa puting lapida bago iyon hinaplos. Sumandal siya kay Kiyoomi pagkaupo nila sa damuhan.

Naalala pa niya kung paano nagbago ang buhay nila. Aksidente ang dahilan kung bakit maagang nawala ang kanilang mga magulang.

"Sabi ko pagdating ng araw ipakikilala ko rin sa kanila 'yung taong mamahalin ko." Humigpit ang yakap ni Kiyoomi sa kanya at hinayaan lang ni Atsumu na tumulo ang luha niya. "Kaya kita dinala rito ngayon. Ma, pa, si Omi po, boyfriend ko."

"Atsu…"

"Sigurado ako kung buhay pa sila, magugustuhan ka nila. Mamahalin ka rin nila kasi inalagaan mo kami ng kapatid ko."

Naramdaman niya ang paghalik ni Kiyoomi sa batok niya at lalong bumuhos ang luha niya nang marinig ang nanginginig na tinig ng kasintahan.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Atsu. Gusto ko lang sabihin sa harap ng mama at papa mo kung gaano kita kamahal. Iingatan ko po si Atsu."

Pumikit si Atsumu, hinayaang tuyuin ng sikat ng araw ang buo niyang mukha habang dinadama ang banayad na kabog ng dibdib ni Kiyoomi sa likuran niya.

_ Ma, Pa, pakakasalan ko na po 'tong lalaking 'to, _ usal ni Atsumu sa isip at wala sa sariling hinaplos ang mga daliri ni Kiyoomi na nakadiin sa sikmura niya.

  
  


Tila lalong bumukas ang liwanag ng langit at magaang umihip ang hangin.

  
  


_ Nakuha na niya ang sagot. _

  
  
  
  


Ilang saglit pa silang nanatili habang nagpapalitan ng kuwento at alam niyang naririnig ng magulang ni Atsumu lahat. Mula sa pag-aaral niya muli hanggang sa tuluyan na rin siyang tumulong sa shop ni Osamu.

"Alam ko masaya na sila ngayon kung nasaan sila. Ano bang alam ng bata magpalaki ng kapatid? Pero tingnan mo, napagtapos mo si Osamu."

Huminto sa paglalakad si Atsumu, ilang dipa na lang ang layo ng mga paa sa tapat ng bahay nila. Naninikip ang dibdib sa nakaipit na damdamin sa puso niya. Tumingala siya kay Kiyoomi, malambing na humalik sa labi nito hanggang sa pumatak na naman ang luha sa nakapikit niyang mata.

"Napagtapos  _ natin, _ " diin ni Atsumu. "Kung hindi ka dumating, baka kung saan na ako pinulot. Palagi kong sinasabi sa 'yo, Omi, sinagip mo ako. Kami ng kapatid ko."

"Baby, tahan na. Birthday na birthday mo, umiiyak ka. At kagaya rin ng sagot ko, paulit-ulit ko 'yong gagawin. Hahanapin kita palagi sa lahat ng mundo, ikaw lang lagi, Atsu."

Humikbi na si Atsumu nang tuluyan bago kumapit sa kamay ni Kiyoomi at marahang hinila hanggang nasa tapat na sila ng lumang bahay. Sa harap ng malawak na garahe kung saan nakatirik ang pawid ng mga dingding at kisame.

Ang unang lugar kung saan natutong magmahal si Atsumu, huling lugar din na kinalimutan niya kung paano mahalin ang sarili hanggang ilaglag siya ng mundo sa kandungan ni Kiyoomi.

  
  


_ "Mayroong kakaiba sa mata mo na hindi ko matakasan." _

Hindi alam ni Atsumu ang ibig sabihin niyon hanggang sa tuluyang tumatak sa isip niya ang lahat habang nanlalabo ang mga mata at nakatitig kay Kiyoomi. Mukhang nag-aalala na ito sa kakaiyak ni Atsumu simula pa kanina.

"Alam kong nakakaramdam ka ng tampo kasi inaalok mo ako ng kasal pero laging pabiro 'yung sagot ko sa 'yo. Hindi naman sa hindi ko gustong pakasalan ka. Gusto kong ako naman ang gumawa ng mga bagay para sa iyo, Kiyoomi."

Mukhang nagkakutob na si Kiyoomi at pinigil ni Atsumu na mapangiti. "Atsumu.."

"Omi, hayaan mo muna akong magsalita ngayon? Hmm?"

Pinuno ng hangin ni Atsumu ang baga niya bago muling nagsalita.  _ "Memories,"  _ anas niya. "Sino bang may kailangan ng maraming alaala kung ang dami pang puwedeng mangyaring mas maganda in the future? 'Yan lang ang kinapitan ko noong maiwanan kaming mag-isa ng kapatid ko."

Hinagod ni Atsumu ang malambot na kamay ni Kiyoomi, kinumpara ang pagkakahulma nila sa isa't isa. "Hindi ko kailangan ng mga dating alaala hanggang sa nakilala kita. Ang sabi ko sa sarili ko kailangan kong ipunin lahat ng panahon na kasama kita, Omi. Kasi kung dadating man tayo sa dulo at hindi naging tayo, alam kong hindi ko na kaya pang hanapin ka sa iba. Kailangan ko ng maraming-maraming ikaw sa isip ko."

Bawat pagtulo ng luha ay kalakip ang pagsalo niyon ni Kiyoomi. Nakatitig si Atsumu sa mga paa nilang nakatapak sa magaspang na aspalto. "Hindi ko alam kung paano tayo umabot sa ganito. Araw-araw akong nagpapasalamat na mahal mo ako, dinamitan mo ako, inalagaan, sinalo noong walang-wala. Tinulak mo ako para mangarap ulit."

"Tama na. Tahan na, mahal ko." Dinig niya ang garalgal na tinig ni Kiyoomi, puno na rin ito ng emosyon.

"Kailangan kita, Omi. Palagi. Araw-araw. Hindi ako mayaman kagaya mo pero puno naman ang puso ko na handa kang mahalin hanggang sa huli. Gusto kong gawin 'to para malaman mong matagal ko na ring ibinigay sa iyo nang buong-buo ang puso ko."

Lumuhod si Atsumu at saka dinukot ang kahita na naglalaman ng simpleng singsing para kay Kiyoomi. Lumilim ang langit at masarap ang init na dulot sa balat, tila sumasayaw ang araw habang naghihintay sa sandaling ito ng buhay nila.

"Daddy," biro ni Atsumu. "Kiyoomi, mahal ko, kung tatanggapin mo ako, gusto kong ibigay sa 'yo ang lahat pati sarili ko. Handa akong ibigay ang pangalan ko o kunin ang sa iyo anumang piliin mo. Gusto ko lang hingin 'yung kamay mo sa harap ng mga masasakit na alaalang pinalitan mo ng saya. Sa iyo ako lagi. Mahal kita. Kiyoomi ko, puwede bang pakasalan mo ako?"

Humagulgol si Atsumu habang nanginginig ang kamay at nakabukas ang lalagyanan ng singsing. Nakatingin si Kiyoomi at tahimik ang daplis ng luha sa pisngi nito. Nanlalabo na ang paningin ni Atsumu nang makitang tumango si Kiyoomi at umutal nang maikling  _ "oo" _ .

Humalik siya sa kamay ni Kiyoomi habang isinusuot ang singsing sa daliri nito. Mabilis siya nitong itinayo at niyakap nang mahigpit. Pinuno ng halik ang basa niyang pisngi. Umiikot ang labi sa mukha hanggang sa umabot iyon sa bibig.

Halos nakawin ni Kiyoomi ang hangin sa sistema niya. Bawat lusong ay nagbabaga ang halik, hindi siya binigyan ng pagkakataon na huminga. Walang patumangga kung idampi ang labi nito sa kanya.

Wala silang pakialam sa mundo o sa mga taong dumadaan sa kalsada at nakikita sila. Dahil nakatali na siya kay Kiyoomi. May bigat na ang bawat salitang manggagaling sa kanila.

May tangible nang bagay ang nagbubuklod kay Kiyoomi at kay Atsumu. Nakapalibot na sa daliri at kumikislap-kislap, tanda nang pagmamahal nilang handang pagdaanan lahat.

"I love you so much, Atsu. My baby, mahal kita. S-salamat for doing this. Birthday mo pero ako ang sinorpresa mo."

Tumawa si Atsumu at hinila papasok ng bahay si Kiyoomi. "Pero binigay mo sa akin ang pinakamagandang regalo, Omi ko. 'Yung pag-oo mo."

  
  


\--

Kumain sila ng late lunch sa lumang bahay kasama si Osamu at ilang kamag-anak. Nag-stay sila ni Kiyoomi hanggang bago lumubog ang araw at napagdesisyunan nang umuwi.

Hindi nakaligtas sa lahat ang makinang na singsing ni Kiyoomi at ang kapares niyon sa daliri ni Atsumu. Wala pa silang opisyal na pahayag ngunit sa ngiti pa lang ni Osamu ay alam na nito ang sagot.

  
  


Kaya habang daan pauwi ay hindi maialis ni Atsumu ang kamay sa daliri ni Kiyoomi. Dinadama niya ang malamig na bilog na nakapalibot sa palasingsingan nito. Makintab ang mata habang panay ang dampi ng halik kahit walang salitang namumutawi sa bibig.

Tatlong taon na rin buhat nang nagsimula sila. Mula sa pisikal na pangangailngang umiikot lang sa pera hanggang sa matutunang mahalin ang isa't isa.

Kung si Atsumu ang nagdala ng pagmamahal sa buhay ni Kiyoomi, ito naman ang nagturo sa kanyang mangarap at natuto siyang hindi masamang maghangad ng mga bagay.

Ang label ay para sa mga bagay na gusto mong angkinin ngunit alam ni Atsumu na pagkatapos ng bawat araw, ang sarili nila ay sa isa't isa pa rin.

  
  


Pagdating sa bahay ay may kasabikang madarama sa hangin. Agad na naghugpong ang mga labi, lumikot ang kamay sa katawang pilit kinakalas ang mga saplot. Nais na matikman ang init ng balat ng isa't isa.

Walang ginawa si Atsumu kundi pakawalan ang putol-putol na hangin sa dibdib niya, tumama ang mga daing sa buong unit ni Kiyoomi. Bawat paraanan ng haplos ay apoy, bawat halik ay may marka hanggang sa tuluyang lumaglag ang mga katawan nila sa kama.

Umiikot ang isip ni Atsumu habang umuulan ang halik sa mukha niya, pababa sa dibdib, sa sikmura hanggang sa hita at binti. Sumipsip ang bibig, nag-iiwan ng pag-aangkin.

Bawat hikbi at ungol ni Atsumu ay may kalakip na anas mula kay Kiyoomi.

  
  


_ Mahal kita. _

_ Akin ka na. _

Umangat ang likod ni Atsumu sa kama nang maramdam ang lamig ng singsing na humahaplos sa balat niya habang naglalakbay ang mga daliri ni Kiyoomi sa loob niya. Maingat at dahan-dahan, nanunukso hanggang sa tuluyan na niyang iiyak ang pangalan ni Kiyoomi.

Pumasok ang buong tigas nito sa loob niya at sumabog ang liwanag sa langit. Malambing ang hagod, walang halong pagmamadali. Sa mga hila at tulak, sa pagdiin ay nagbabaga ang apoy sa katawan.

Minahal siya buong gabi, sinamba ang katawan na para bang Diyos si Atsumu at nakaluhod si Kiyoomi sa pagitan ng mga hita niya. 

Hindi na alam kung anong oras napagod ang mga katawan, kung kailan namanhid ang labi at hindi na rin alam kung paanong nalasahan nila ang mga sarili sa bibig ng isa't isa.

Naghahalo ang pawis at luha, mga katas na pruweba ng romansang pinaranas nila sa isa't isa. Nagsiping sila buong magdamag, pinaligaya ang sarili, minahal nang buong-buo hanggang sa bumaon ang mga kuko sa malapad na likuran. Napuno ng kalmot at marka ang mga balat nila.

Nakadikit ang katas ng pagmamahalan ngunit hindi iyon alintana. Tila walang katapusan ang gabing iyon para sa kanila, hindi tumitigil hanggang sa hindi napapaos ang lalamunan sa pagbanggit ng pangalan.

_ Atsumu. _

_ Kiyoomi. _

  
  


Ito ang panalangin.

Mainit ang katawan ngunit ang lamig ng mga singsing sa pagitan ng daliri ang lalong nagpapaliyab sa mga puso nila.

  
  


_ "Happy Birthday, Atsu. Mahal na mahal kita,"  _ bulong ni Kiyoomi bago humalik sa pangahan niya at pinunasan siya ng maligamgam na tuwalya.

Mabigat na ang talukap ni Atsumu at malambot ang pakiramdam niya pagkatapos nang di mabilang na pagtatalik nila. Ngunit pinilit niyang idilat ang mata hanggang sa makita ang mapusyaw na kulay pula sa pisngi ni Kiyoomi pati na ang sariwang marka sa balat nito.

Agad niya itong hinila pahiga bago nagsumiksik sa mainit nitong katawan. Binaon niya ang mukha sa malapad nitong dibdib bago ikiniskis ang ilong doon at nilanghap ang bango nito.

Sensitibo ang pakiramdam ni Atsumu, pakiramdam niya'y anumang minuto ay muling sasabog ang luha niya.

"Tapos na birthday ko,  _ daddy."  _ Kumagat siya sa balikat nito bago paos na tumawa. "Thank you, Omi ko. Mahal din kita. Lagi."

Isang halik sa noo at idinuyan si Atsumu ng pagod na katawan. Magaan at payapa ang puso, puno ng pagmamahal ang damdaming nag-uumapaw.

"Sasabihin natin mamaya kina Nanay at Tatay na ikakasal na tayo, hmm? Anong gusto mo? Saan tayo magpapakasal, Atsu?"

Humigpit ang yakap niya kay Kiyoomi bago gumuhit ang lasing na ngiti sa labi.

_ "Kahit ano, kahit saan basta ikaw ang kasama ko, Omi. Wala na akong ibang mahihiling pa." _

Malambing ang tunog sa buong kuwarto na mula sa bulungang tila lihim nila sa buong mundo. Magkadantay ang mga binti at nakapagkit ang katawan sa isa't isa.

  
  
  


Nagsisimula na ang bagong umaga para sa kanila.

  
  


_ Memories? _

  
  
  


_ Kailangan na iyon ni Atsumu. Isisiksik niya sa bawat sulok ng isip at puso. Alam niyang marami siyang memorya ng pagmamahalang ito, mga alaala na hindi na kailangang ibaon sa limot. _

_ Dahil sigurado na. _

  
  


_ Sila ang simula at dulo ng isa't isa. _


	14. Sino ang mag-aakalang mahal kita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahil sa pagpu-pursue ni Atsumu ng Family Life and Child Development na kurso ay nakita ni Kiyoomi kung gaano kagaling mag-handle si Atsumu ng bata. Doon din niya nalaman na mahal na mahal ito ng mga magulang kaya napagdesisyunan niyang alukin na itong magsimula sila ng _sariling pamilya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty chai sa pagbibigay ng perfect course for atsumu at sa pagsagot sa aking mga tanong <3
> 
> a little glimpse buhay mag-asawa nila kiyoomi at atsumu. :")

_ Few years later…  _

  
  


Pagkatapos ng proposal na iyon ay mabilis na kumalat sa mga balita na ang bunsong anak ng mga at most sought bachelor na si Kiyoomi ay engaged na. Kinumpirma iyon ni Kiyoomi sa isang maikling opisyal na pahayag tungkol sa nalalapit niyang kasal.

Naging mainit ang mata ng maraming tao lalo na sa corporate world lalo na nang sunud-sunod na event ang dinaluhan nila ni Atsumu habang nakabalandra sa madla ang magkapares nilang singsing na agad na makikita ng iba. May mga pagkakataon pa ring nagseselos si Kiyoomi dahil na rin siguro sa madamot siya.

Mas lalo niyang gustong itago si Atsumu pero at the same time ay nais din niyang makita ng mga colleagues niya sampu ng mga taong nakakakilala kay Kiyoomi kung gaano siya kasuwerte sa kanyang groom-to-be.

Tuloy-tuloy si Atsumu sa pag-aaral nito habang si Kiyoomi, ang ate at kuya niya, pati na rin si Osamu ang nag-aayos ng simpleng kasal nila. Alam niyang may mga taong huhusgahan sila ngunit sa huli, pinipili lang nila kung saan sila sasaya. 

Kaya naman itinali nila ang isa’t isa pagdating ng summer break ni Atsumu. Mainit sa buwan ng Mayo ngunit malamyos ang hampas ng alon sa dagat. Itinaon nila iyon sa panahon kung saan mas mahabang oras niyang makakasama si Atsumu nang hindi nakasasagabal sa pag-aaral nito.

Nasa ikatlong taon na si Atsumu pagdating ng Hunyo, papalapit na rin ang internship nito at kahit ngayong kasal na sila ay patuloy na rerespetuhin ni Kiyoomi ang mga desisyon nito sa buhay.

Naitawid nila nang maayos ang beach wedding na tanging malalapit na kaibigan at pamilya lamang ang naroroon. Ang honeymoon nila ni Atsumu ay sa beach ding iyon.

Kung si Kiyoomi ang masusunod ay gusto niyang dalhin si Atsumu sa buong mundo, iikot, at pasayahin. Ngunit dahil gusto ng  _ asawa _ niyang maging praktikal ay sinunod niya ang gusto nito.

Walang nagbago maliban sa pangalang hawak ngayon ni Kiyoomi. Tangan pa rin niya ang iniingatang apelyidong Sakusa ngunit kinuha niya ang pangalan ni Atsumu. Sa lahat ng dokumento niya ay masaya siyang ipaalam na siya na ngayon si Kiyoomi Miya.

Practitioner pa rin ngunit ngayon ay asawa na rin ng pinakamalambing lalaking tulog ngayon sa tabi niya. 

  
  


Nang magsimula ang practicum ni Atsumu sa loob ng campus noong nakaraang semestre ay nakita ni Kiyoomi kung gaano ito kahilig sa mga bata. Sinusundo niya ito lagi pagkatapos ng bawat klase at sa loob ng mga buwan na lumilipas ay nagugulo ang isip ni Kiyoomi.

Ngunit ayaw pa muna niyang banggitin iyon sa asawa. Alam niyang hindi nito kailangan ng distraction lalo't tumuntong na si Atsumu sa huli nitong taon. Kailangan nito ng buong suporta ni Kiyoomi at pag-intindi.

Siyempre ay hindi nawawala ang maliliit na tampuhan at mga pagtatalo pero mas pinipili nilang intindihin ang isa't isa. Hindi na lang si Kiyoomi ang may responsibilidad dahil si Atsumu rin na nagpapahaging na gusto nitong maging full-time na guro ng mga bata.

  
  


Maraming nakaplano sa buhay si Kiyoomi, hindi pa niya sinasabi kay Atsumu na tapos na ang bahay na pinagagawa niya. Kung matutuloy ang balak nilang mag-ampon ng bata ay kailangan ng future family nila ng malawak na garden. Bibilhan niya rin si Atsumu ng aso kagaya ng gusto nito noon pa man.

Sa sobrang abala nila pareho ay hindi pa muli nila iyon napag-uusapan. Huminga siya nang malalim bago nilamukos ang kurbatang hindi niya maayos-ayos 

"Omi love, akala ko ba may meeting ka ngayon sa client mo? Mauna ka na, puwede naman ako mag-drive o kaya mag-commute na lang ako. Maaga rin naman ako lalabas mamaya."

Nilapitan siya ni Atsumu at inayos ang pagkakabuhol ng kurbata niya. "Ang aga-aga, yamot na yamot na naman 'tong mister ko. Ano bang problema? May nangyari ba?"

Hindi humihinga si Kiyoomi habang nakatingin sa magkasalubong na kilay ni Atsumu habang inaayos nito ang collar niya. Mabilis na tumungo si Kiyoomi at hinalikan ang ilong nito.

"Miss you." 

Mukhang naintindihan naman ni Atsumu iyon. Kinupkop nito ang buong mukha ni Kiyoomi saka marahang humalik sa labi nito. "Kaunting tiis pa. Isang taon na lang, Omi. Tapos nito, mag-honeymoon ulit tayo, hmm? Gusto mong mag-dinner tayo sa bahay mamaya? P-Puwede mo akong sunduin kung wala kang gagawin?"

Namumula si Atsumu at ngumiti lang si Kiyoomi. Tumango siya bilang sagot bago niyakap nang mahigpit ang asawa niya.

_ Ito. _

_ Ito ang kailangan niya. _

"May mga gusto sana akong sabihin sa iyo mamaya p-pero 'yung bahay na pinagagawa ko para sa atin, malapit nang matapos."

"Omi, okay na ako dito sa penthouse—"

Nilapat ni Kiyoomi ang mga daliri niya para pahintuin si Atsumu dahil magrereklamo na naman ito. "I'm not doing this para i-spoil ka o maghanap ng pagkakagastusan, okay? May mga plano akong gusto ko sanang sabihin sa 'yo. Please, huwag ka munang magalit."

Umirap si Atsumu ngunit kaagad ding ngumiti. "Okay, okay. Halika na. Hahatid mo po ba ako sa center?"

Tumango siya rito at itinaas-baba ang kilat. "Hindi mo na kailangan magtanong sa akin. So may date ako sa asawa ko mamaya?"

"Ewan ko sa 'yo. Napakaharot mo. Halika na para hindi tayo ma-late."

Mabilis na inabot ni Atsumu ang kamay nila at sabay na naglakad.

  
  


_ Sa loob ng ilang linggo ay muling nakahinga si Kiyoomi. _

  
  


\--

  
  


Mabilis na lumipas ang maghapon, hindi mapakali si Kiyoomi. Napagdesisyunan niyang mag-uwi na lang ng trabaho kaysa magpanggap pang nakakapag-isip siya nang matino. 

Gustong-gusto na niyang sunduin si Atsumu. Hindi na niya gustong itago na gusto ni Kiyoomi na mag-adopt sila ng bata.

Lalong tumibay iyon nang dumating siya sa center kung saan nagpa-practicum si Atsumu at buhat-buhat ang isang bata habang mukhang kausap ang magulang nito.

Halos tunawin niya ito ng tingin habang nakikita niya sa likod ng isip kung may dalawa silang supling na kamukha niya at ni Atsumu. Nang lingunin siya nito ay ikinaway ni Atsumu ang matatabang daliri ng batang karga nito.

Naninikip lang ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi habang tahimik na naghihintay kay Atsumu. Papatawid ito sa kung saan naka-parking ang kotse niya. Mabilis niyang ibinukas ang bisig at pumaloob doon si Atsumu.

"Hi," pabulong na bati niya rito. "Ready ka na magpunta sa bago nating bahay?"

"Omi…"

"Gusto ko lang makita mo kung puwede na 'yon para sa dogs na gusto mo kamo saka future kids natin. I-I mean.."

Lumunok si Kiyoomi at tumitig lang sa mga sapatos nila sa sahig.

"Kiyoomi, huminga ka. Dahan-dahan. Hmm tumingin ka sa akin? Please?"

Pag-angat niya ng tingin ay kita niyang nanunubig ang mata ni Atsumu at ngiting-ngiti ito habang tumatango.

"G-Gusto mong mag-adopt? Mag-aampon tayo, Omi? Magkakapamilya na tayo?"

Huminga si Kiyoomi at pinagdikit ang noo niya. Hindi na rin niya mapigilan ang pag-iinit ng sulok ng mata niya.

Tila sinusuntok siya sa dibdib sa tuwing makikita kung gaano kagaling si Atsumu sa pagha-handle ng mga bata. Alam din niyang mahal na mahal ito ng mga magulang ng munti nitong estudyante base na rin sa mga kuwento ni Atsumu. At ayaw nang palampasin ni Kiyoomi ang pagkakataon na magsimula ng panibagong yugto sa buhay niya.

"Alam kong busy tayo pareho, nag-aaral ka pa tapos madalas kailangan kong mag-stay nang late sa opisina. H-Hindi naman kita pipilitin kung hindi pa puwede. I-I mean kung gusto mo lang."

Hindi na niya alam kung bakit walang preno ang labi niya sa pagsasalita. "Okay lang din kung hindi ka pa ready, Atsu. In-open ko lang sa iyo kasi matagal ko na 'tong iniisip. K-Kahit anong gusto mo basta komportable ka–"

"Kiyoomi, please, kumalma ka." Napahinto siya sa pagsasalita nang marinig ang garalgal na tinig ni Atsumu.

"Gusto ko. Gustong-gusto ko ng pamilya kasama ka. Mahal kita. Thank you."

Pinakawalan ni Kiyoomi ang emosyong nakaipit sa dibdib bago pinahid ang luhang tumulo sa pisngi ni Atsumu.

"Pag-usapan natin mamaya?"

Tumango ito sa kanya. "Uwi na tayo, Omi?"

  
  


Hindi niya pinakawalan ang kamay nito habang nagmamaneho sila patungo sa bago nilang magiging tahanan.

  
  


_ Matagal na siyang nakauwi. Dahil kung nasaan si Atsumu ay iyon na ang tahanan ni Kiyoomi. _

  
  


_ Mula noon hanggang ngayon. _

  
  
  



	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi, Hikari, at Sugar. Iyon na ang kumumpleto sa buhay ni Atsumu.
> 
> o munting pasilip sa buhay ng mga Miya makalipas ang limang taon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! <3 Maraming salamat sa pagsama sa paglalakbay na ito. Also special thanks kay mami xia for helping me brainstorm para sa epilogue. 
> 
> *umiyak* tapos na. Sana mag-enjoy kayo sa huling pabaon nila :")

_Limang taon._

  
  


Limang taon nang kasal si Atsumu at Kiyoomi, dalawang taon silang nagkaroon ng kakaibang relasyon na hindi nila alam ay aabot sa pangmatagalan nilang pagsasama.

Sino nga bang mag-aakalang makakarating sila sa ganitong pagkakataon? 

Nakaupo lang si Atsumu sa may sala habang hinihintay sa oven ang niluluto niyang baked mac para sa merienda ng mag-ama niya. 

Tumingin siya sa mga larawang nakasabit sa dingding ng kanilang tahanan. Wedding picture nila ni Kiyoomi five years ago, graduation picture ni Atsumu, at ang binyag ng nag-iisang munting anghel ng buhay nila.

  
  


_Hikari Miya._

  
  


Ito ang sanggol na inampon nila ni Kiyoomi sa _Home for the Angels_ na isa sa parte ng corporate social responsibility ng firm ng asawa niya. Unang kita pa lamang nila sa sanggol ay alam ni Atsumu na ito ang kukumpleto sa buhay nila.

Hindi madali ang proseso. Marami silang kinailangang isipin at timbangin. Alam naman nilang maibibigay nila ang pangangailangan ng bata ngunit iba pa rin ang bigat ng responsibilidad ng pagpapalaki ng isang anak. 

Natakot si Kiyoomi noong una ngunit hinawakan niya ang kamay nito. Suportado rin sila ng kani-kanilang pamilya sa bawat bagong desisyon nila sa buhay. Sabi nila ay wala namang perpektong magulang, walang eskwelahan para maging mabuting mga ama. Nagkakamali sila, nadadapa ngunit sinisigurong natututo sila sa mga iyon. At ang bunga ay lumalaking mabuting bata si Kari.

Magalang at masunurin, matalino at mapagmahal na anak. Mabilis nitong naintindihan ang sitwasyon at alam ni Hikari na hindi man sila ang totoong magulang nito, palagi nilang sinasabi na galing ito sa puso nilang dalawa ni Kiyoomi.

Dinig ni Atsumu ang hagikgik ni Kiyoomi at Kari sa may labas kung nasaan ang pool area nila. Panay ang tilian ng mga ito dahil masiyadong nag-e-enjoy ang anak nila ngayon sa paglangoy.

Wala sa sariling napangiti si Atsumu lalo na nang may kumaluskos sa sahig at may basang ilong na dumampi sa kamay niya.

"Hello, Sugar. Hindi ka pinasali ni Papa at Ate Kari? Come here, dito ka na lang sa tabi ni Dada." Tinapik niya ang couch at umakyat ang golden retriever nilang si Sugar.

Kinuskos niya ang tainga ng isa pa nilang sanggol ni Kiyoomi na matagal na niyang pinapangarap na magkaroon. Totoo si Kiyoomi sa pangakong binitawan noon sa kasal. Patuloy ito sa pag-spoil sa kanya at sa anak nila. 

Lahat ng gusto ay patuloy na ibinibigay, lahat ng pinangako ay araw-araw na tinutupad. Pero balanse pa rin ang pamilya nila. Dahil kahit mayaman si Kiyoomi ay itinuturo ni Atsumu kay Hikari matuto pa ring maging matipid at masinop. 

Nauunawaan nito na hindi dapat isang iyak lang ay ibibigay na nila ang mga bagay na maibigan nito. Minsan ay kailangang maghintay lalo naman kung hindi naman iyon kailangan. 

Ilang saglit pang nanahan ang katahimikan maliban sa masasayang tawa ng mag-ama niya at ang ingit ng kanilang aso na naglalambing sa kanya ngayon.

Nang tumunog ang oven ay inasikaso na ni Atsumu ang merienda nila para makasali na rin siya sa kung ano mang pinagkakaguluhan ni Kari at Kiyoomi.

"Dad, Kari, kakain muna." Lumabas si Atsumu bitbit ang tray ng pagkain at ipinatong iyon sa maliit na lamesa. Mabilis na umahon si Kari at nagsumbong sa kanya na lagi itong talo sa swimming race nila ng Papa Omi nito.

"Dada, 'di natin bati si Papa. Ayaw niya po ako panalunin. Hmph!"

“Hayaan mo, anak ko. Pagagalitan natin si Papa. Bad na papa ‘yan, inaaway ang baby ko.” Humalik si Atsumu sa bumbuman ng apat na taong gulang niyang anak at minata si Kiyoomi na nakatawa lang ngayon.

Hinubad ni Atsumu ang pantaas bago umupo sa sulok ng pool at inilubog ang paa. Lumipas na ang mga taon, nadagdagan na sila ng edad, at nagkaroon na ng guhit ang noo at pisngi nila ni Kiyoomi ngunit doon din mabibilang ang kaligayahang naranasan nila sa pagsasamang ito.

Tumatanda man sila ay ganoon pa rin ang nararamdaman niya kay Kiyoomi. Habang tumatagal ay lalo pa rin itong gumaguwapo at patuloy pa rin ang paglukso ng puso ni Atsumu sa tuwing kasama niya ito.

Lumangoy ito papalapit sa puwesto niya bago ipinatong ang baba sa hita ni Atsumu. Kaagad niyang sinuklay ang buhok nito at nag-iwan ng halik sa malamig na labi ni Kiyoomi.

"Inaasar mo na naman 'yung anak mo. Tapos i-spoil mo na naman para hindi magtampo. Kayong dalawa laging nag-aaway, idinadamay niyo pa akong dalawa."

Tinaas-baba ni Kiyoomi ang kilay sa kanya at tumawa. "Manang-mana si Kari kamo sa 'yo, Atsu. Pikon pero pag nilambing ni _Daddy_ okay na. Hindi na galit."

Namumula pa rin si Atsumu sa kabila ng taong lumipas. Nahihiya pa rin siya ngunit ngayon ay mas firm na siya, sanay na sa buhay na ito at sa pagiging maloko ng asawa niya.

"Kiyoomi, 'yung anak mo nandiyan lang sa malapit kung ano na naman 'yang mga sinasabi mo."

Hinila siya ni Kiyoomi dahilan para mapalubog na siya sa pool at mapayakap dito. Lumingon siya kay Kari na nakabalot na ngayon ng robe at nakikipaglaro na kay Sugar.

  
  


"Dada, Papa, shower na po ako!"

"Okay, baby! Huwag masiyadong magbabad, okay?" 

  
  


Kumaripas ng takbo si Kari at nang mawala na ito sa kanilang paningin ay sinunggaban na siya kaagad ng halik ni Kiyoomi. Hindi pa rin nagbabago ang epekto nito sa kanya. Napagbabaga pa rin nila ang katawan ng isa't isa. Buhay na buhay pa rin liyab ng pagmamahalan nila.

Tinulak niya ito sandali at sinamaan ng tingin. "Omi naman! Para tayong teenager na kailangang magtago sa anak natin ngayon. Sabi sa iyo bawal sa harap ni Kari, 'di ba?"

"Baby naman," ingit ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. "Ngayon nga lang maglalambing ayaw pa. Hindi na tayo makapagsolo dahil kay Kari. Busy ka sa daycare, busy rin ako sa work. Paano naman ang _daddy_ mo?"

Tinampal niya ang dibdib nito. "Alam mo ikaw puro ka pa rin kalokohan!"

Hindi aaminin ni Atsumu na nangungulila at nananabik din siya na muling _makapiling_ ang asawa niya. Dahil sa pagiging full-time working parents nila ay hindi na rin sila makapagsolo kagaya noong dati.

Hindi na sila puwedeng manatili sa kama nang mas matagal dahil mas gusto ni Atsumu na siya ang nag-aasikaso kay Hikari mula paggising hanggang sa pagpasok nito.

Sabay-sabay silang pamilya na pumapasok sa eskwela at trabaho, ganoon ka-hands on si Atsumu sa mag-ama niya. At sa mga panahong mahina siya ay si Kiyoomi ang sumasalo sa kanilang dalawa ni Hikari.

Silang dalawa, si Atsumu at Kiyoomi ang matibay na haligi ng tahanan nila at si Hikari ang ilaw na tatanglaw sa kanilang mga buhay.

"Anong plano mo? Sigurado akong may masama ka na namang balak kaya nag-shower mag-isa si Kari."

Ngumuso lang si Kiyoomi at hinila siya sa malalim na parte ng pool. "Alam mo bang si Kari ang nag-suggest. Mag-date raw tayong dalawa. Siguro si Ate Yuki ang nagsabi ng kung ano-ano sa anak natin. Puwede raw siya mag-stay kay Mamita niya habang summer break."

"Manang-mana rin sa iyo 'yang anak mo. Hay nako kayong dalawa."

"Mhmm, mana nga sa akin kasi mahal na mahal ko ang papa niya."

Isinabit ni Atsumu ang braso sa leeg ni Kiyoomi bago siniil ito ng isang malambing na halik. Sa pagtatagpo ng labi ay nararamdaman nila ang lamig at nalalasahan ang ngiti at ligaya.

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Omi ko. Lapit na anniversary natin. Hmm? Doon na lang natin ihatid si Kari kina Nanay? Okay lang ba?"

"Basta hindi ka iiyak na mami-miss mo ang baby girl natin, okay? Ako muna baby mo that time, Atsu."

Tumawa si Atsumu at sinabit ang sarili kay Kiyoomi habang nakasandal sa gilid ng pool nila. Puno ng lambing ang bawat haplos at alam ng langit kung gaano siya nagpapasalamat na nagkaroon siya ng ganitong pagmamahal sa buhay niya.

"Baby damulag ko, Kiyoomi. Ikaw pa rin naman ang una kong mahal kahit may Kari at Sugar na tayo."

"At ikaw lang ang kaisa-isahan kong _baby._ Aalagaan pa rin kita, kahit anong mangyari sa ating dalawa."

Maya-maya pa ay narinig nila ang tinig ni Hikari at ang kahol ni Sugar na papalapit na muli sa lounge area nila kaya mabilis silang umahon ni Kiyoomi para asikasuhin ang anak.

  
  


Saka na nila iintindihin ang nalalapit na pagsosolo nila. Sa ngayon ay magkakasya muna sila sa mga ngiti at sa mahigpit na paghawak ng mga kamay pati na sa mainit na yakap sa bawat gabi at umaga.

  
  
  


Alam niyang marami pa silang haharapin, bawat bagong araw ay panahon para paulit-ulit na mahalin ang isa't isa ang kanilang munting pamilya.

Kagaya ng pinagmulan ng relasyon nilang nanggaling sa matatamis na salita ni Kiyoomi ay unti-unti nitong tinupad ang lahat.

Inalagaan at minahal siya hanggang sa pinararamdam din ang pagmamahal sa munti nilang anghel na pinupuno sila ng matutunog na halik sa pisngi.

Bawat salita ay matamis pa rin pati na rin ang bawat pangako. Matamis pa rin ang mga planong binubuo nila at lumalago sila sa piling ng isa't isa.

  
  
  
  
  


"Papa, sarap po ng luto mo! I love you po."

_Kung may isang bagay na paulit-ulit na sasabihin ni Kiyoomi sa anak nila, iyon ay ang punuin ng pagmamahal ang Papa Atsumu nito._

_Dahil hindi sila aabot sa puntong ito ng buhay nila kung hindi dumating si Atsumu sa buhay niya. Ang mata nito ang dahilan kung bakit paulit-ulit na bumabangon si Kiyoomi._

  
  


_At patuloy nilang palalakihin at bubusugin ang munti nilang pamilya sa pagmamahal pati na kalinga._

_Alam ni Kiyoomi na kung nasaan man ang magulang ni Atsumu ay masaya ang mga ito para sa kanila. Pangako niyang patuloy niyang tutuparin ang vows niya noong kasal nila. Pangakong patuloy na tutuparin ang pangarap nila ni Atsumu para sa sarili at sa pamilya nila._

  
  


Bumuntong-hininga si Kiyoomi at humalik sa pisngi ng dalawang taong mahal sa buhay nila. Mapapagal ang katawan ngunit hindi titigil ang puso na magmahal. Dahil simula nang ituro ni Atsumu ang pag-ibig ay hindi na siya nakaahon pa.

_Wala nang balak umahon pa. Handang malunod dahil si Atsumu at si Hikari ang kanyang paghinga._

_Pahinga._

  
  
  
  


Si Kiyoomi at Atsumu, ang matibay na haligi ng tahanan nila at si Kari ang ilaw na tatanglaw ano pa man ang harapin nila sa hinaharap.

_-wakas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa wakas. Tapos na talaga siya. Maraming salamat sa lahat ng nakasama ko sa paglalakbay na 'to. First time kong mag-chaptered fic sa sakuatsu at masaya ako na natapos ko na rin siya kahit hirap na hirap ako minsan. Maraming salamat po mula sa aking puso para sa mga taong sumubaybay mula umpisa hanggang dito sa dulo.
> 
> Salamat kay Kim na dahilan bakit nabuo 'tong fic na 'to na talagang nag-push sa akin na kaya ko pa ring mag-chaptered fic. Kay Chai rin salamat sa mga suggestions at tulong <3 Kay Xia na lagi ko ginugulo kahit iba LDR kami.
> 
> Salamat sa sakuatsu kayo ang dahilan ng kahibangan ko hahahaha. Basta salamat sa mga taong patuloy na nagbabasa. Sabi ko naman sa inyo, hindi ko 'to iiwan. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, sigawan niyo po ako sa comment box!!! <3 o di kaya ay tahulan niyo ako sa twt @sadbottomi o sa CC @sadbottomihours.
> 
> Sana ay na-enjoy niyo ang huling chapters :) sugar verse signing off! see you sa next fic :)


End file.
